


To Fly too High is to Reach the Sun

by BlackLabyrinth07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Drink, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Lena Luthor-centric, Lena is Basically Batman, Minor Sanvers, Missing Alex, Mon-El? What Mon-El?, Protective Lena Luthor, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, Vigilantism, lena is a badass, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLabyrinth07/pseuds/BlackLabyrinth07
Summary: Cadmus' Project Exodus was a horrifying success, deporting over 400 aliens and one DEO agent into the furthest reaches of deep space. While suffering from the loss of her sister, Kara renounces her duties of being Supergirl, thus forcing National City to fall to chaos. Faced with a devastated city, Lena decides to take matters into her own hands as a new vigilante, while searching for the missing Super. After all, she is a Luthor, and Luthors never go down without a fight.





	1. Of Hushed Confessions and Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first attempt at a Supergirl fic, so please let me know what you think. Since FanFiction had a word limit on the summary section, I have reposted it for you at the top of this page for your viewing pleasure. This is a slight alternate universe that takes place after ep. 2x15. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed and much appreciated! Enjoy!

It was close to two in the morning by the time Lena was able to leave L-Corp and return to her penthouse across the city. The young CEO sighed deeply as she placed her purse on the kitchen counter and removed her coat. Kicking off her high heels, she rolled her shoulders as waves of tiredness forced the Luthor to pour a small amount of brandy into a tumbler from a glass decanter. The amber liquid burned in her throat as she sipped her drink. Closing her eyes, the CEO savored her drink. It had been a long day at the office and an even longer week as a citizen of National City.

Over the last two weeks alone there had been three bank robberies, one bomb threat in the underground sub rail system, one unsolved homicide of a notable judge, and an apartment complex that had burned to the ground. Earlier this morning the local news had broadcasted a live hostage situation that took place at the National Museum of Art which had lasted for over six hours. Lena had kept her TV monitor on in her office to watch the situation unfold throughout the day. She had followed the story, waiting for the tell tale blur of blue and red to appear, but the phenomenon never came. The CEO had watched the video coverage of the situation, even catching a quick glimpse of the detective whom had once arrested her a few months previously. But never once did National City's Kryptonian heroine appear to save the day.

The brightly colored superhero had not been seen in weeks and the media was speculating about what had happened to her. False reports of her death, capture, and incapacitation had been leaked to various news stations. Quite frankly, the Luthor was sick of seeing all of the negative media coverage of her favorite super and refused to believe their tales of defeat. This was not the Supergirl that Lena had come to respect and befriend. She truly believed that the woman was still alive, for if the hero had fallen, surely a body would have been recovered or there would be some sign of her disappearance. Surly, the world would feel her loss and be in mourning. As much as Lena wanted to believe in such notions, the fact of the matter was that Supergirl was missing and the city was falling to chaos.

Finishing her drink, Lena resisted the temptation to refill her glass and instead walked to the adjoining room which featured a new Steinway grand piano. The piano had been a recent addition to her penthouse after indulging in a moment of selfishness. L-Corp had just reached a record high in their economic gain for their semi-annual goal and the CEO had decided the purchase was to be in celebration of her company's success. With the piano prominently featured in the middle of the room with a balcony that oversaw the city at night, it was truly a calming and picturesque scene to behold. Bypassing the piano and walking across the polished wooden floor, she opened the door to her balcony and drank in the cool night air.

Leaning against the frame of the glass door, she basked in the calming view of National City at night. It amazed the woman that such a peaceful view could mask the horrors of a broken city that lay before her. A cool breeze pushed against her face, causing the lose strands of hair that had escaped her nearly pristine bun, to lightly whip across her skin. Her breath caught tightly in her chest as she whispered into the empty sky. "Supergirl? Where are you?" She did not know how long she waited there, leaning against the door hoping for some sign of the lost heroine. Only a light breeze answered her call into the night, her plea lost among the faint sounds of the city below.

Leaving the door to the balcony open to let in the breeze, Lena turned away from the balcony in defeat. Her bare feet thudded dully on the wooden flooring as she made her way to the piano, her hand lightly ghosting over the beautifully crafted instrument. She knew not why she decided to sit down on the small bench and play so late in the evening. It was only that the black and white keys seem to call to her and beg to fill the silence. With only a slight hesitation to determine the tempo, her long pale fingers began to touch the ivory keys with practiced precision and the instrument sang the melody trapped in her heart.

Her fingers danced across the keys and played through her frustration, anger, and sadness as Claude Debussy's _Clair de lune_ echoed around the room. The music rose and fell in time to her swift actions as she poured her emotions in her playing; the bittersweet melody filled the void that she felt in her normally stoic heart. Her childhood memories were filled with countless chess matches against Lex and years of piano lessons under the watchful gaze of her mother. The memories of her childhood engulfed her as she played the song with the passion and precision of years of experience. She bowed her head as the last few notes faded around her and she lifted her foot off the pedal, effectively dampening the lingering melody.

"That was very beautiful, Ms. Luthor."

Lena jumped and held a hand to her rapidly beating heart as she turned around to face the lone figure floating in the night sky outside her balcony. "Supergirl! You're here." Her whispered declaration seemed to echo in the space between them.

The dark figure in the moonlight nodded solemnly. "I am."

Lena scrambled to move off the bench with very little grace as she ran to the window, subconsciously brushing the front of her burgundy silk blouse to smooth out non-existent wrinkles. "Why did you come here? Why now?"

Supergirl hovered in midair as she considered her words. "You called for me by name. I promised I would always be there for you."

Lena's mind buzzed as a hundred different questions floated to the surface of her mind, bursting to be asked all at once. She stared at the superhero before her, taking in the hero's dark wardrobe and unnervingly calm demeanor. However, the question that slipped from her lips surprised both women.

"Did you have a melody like this on Krypton?"

The superhero seemed startled by the remark, and yet a sad smile graced her lips. "Yes, we had something similar, but none as beautiful as what I heard right now." The woman drifted closer to the door as she hovered merely a foot off the ground. Without her cape, the hero looked smaller as her sleek frame was illuminated from the moonlight.

"I think you might be biased." Lena smirked as she shifted her eyes away from the black clothed super. "But I appreciate the compliment all the same. Do you normally linger outside the apartments of women in the middle of the night?" Lena lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow and lightly bit her lip as she watched Supergirl nervously fiddle with her hands. There was a soft thud as the woman landed on the balcony and slowly made her way further into Lena's apartment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was flying by and when I heard you play I – I had to listen. It was so _beautiful…_ "

The last word hung in the air as an unspoken phrase flitted briefly in Kara's mind. _'You are so beautiful…'_ The hero shook her head to rid herself of such betraying thoughts, unsure as to where the thought came from. Her confused thoughts were interrupted by the Luthor as she quietly spoke, her eyes traveling up and down the super's form.

"Might I ask where your costume is, Supergirl?"

"Don't! Don't call me that name." Lena had jerked her head back by the hero's outburst. Taking a deep breath and holding her hands out in a calming manner, Lena slowly approached the angry superhero. When she spoke, her voice was calm but she couldn't keep her confusion from her tone. "But… that's your name. What else should I call you?"

Supergirl looked away from the Luthor and when she spoke her voice was lowered to almost a whisper. "You can call me, Zor-El."

Lena cocked her head to the side. "Zor-El?"

The hero walked across the polished wooden floor so that she stood facing the other woman. With gentle hands she took Lena's left hand in her own and placed the woman's fingertips on the red embroidered House of El crest on her chest. Moving their fingers together, Kara helped Lena trace the crest on her red Kryptonite outfit.

"This symbol is the coat of arms for the House of El. Superman and I are family through this bloodline. Zor-El is my surname."

Lena's hand tingled where the superhero's palm covered her own. She couldn't remove her hand from Supergirls's… _'No… Zor-El's'_ …chest. Without her heels on, the hero was taller than her by a few inches, forcing the CEO to look up into the Super's troubled eyes. "So I guess we're not exactly on a first name basis yet." Lena cracked a smile at the blonde alien; her voice was husky from the last night hours.

The hero's eyebrows scrunched together in sadness and the CEO had the distinct feeling that the super was debating on telling her something. In the end, the hero only shook her head and looked away from Lena's flirtatious gaze.

Lena's face softened. "What's going on, Zor-El? Why don't you want to be called by that name anymore? Why are you wearing that outfit? I recognize it from the red Kryptonite scare that CatCo covered last year. Is that why you haven't been seen in the city? Are you under the Kryptonite's influence now?" The questions tumbled out of her mouth in rush of words. With her free hand, Lena slowly raised her hand until her palm ghosted over the hero's cheek, staying far enough away so as to not pressure the young hero. "What happened to you?" Lena whispered her eyes full of sincerity as her gaze was captured by the azure eyes in front of her.

Lena's heartbeat was rapidly beating in her chest as her pale fingertips brushed over the hero's jaw line. For a moment the CEO feared that she had crossed a line as the hero stiffened at her touch and she attempted to pull back her hand. Her movement was blocked, however, as a strong hand enveloped her own, forcing Lena's palm to grasp the blonde's cheek. The hero closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as she melted into the small embrace. They were close enough together now that when Kara spoke, her breath mingled with the Luthor's own. Lena cursed her body as it shivered involuntarily as a response to their close proximity; the warmth coming off the superhero's body enveloped the CEO in waves.

"No, I am not being affected by red Kryptonite. I just couldn't wear my uniform. It was Project Exodus…when Cadmus took all those aliens, she was aboard the spaceship. I – I couldn't stop the ship. Supergirl…Supergirl died with her." Kara struggled to speak, her voice thick with emotion. "She's gone because of me. I – I couldn't save her."

Lena's eyes narrowed in concern. "Who did you lose?" Kara couldn't answer, but merely shook her head. "Someone I love. She was the closest I had to family, and now... now she's gone." Kara's body shook as the tears silently fell.

 _'She looks so broken.'_ Lena's chest tightened as she gazed up at the city's most beloved hero falling apart in her arms. Carefully the woman wrapped the hero in soft embrace. The hero responded by tightening her arms around the CEO as she shook with silent sobs. "When I lost her, I couldn't put back on the cape. It was too painful." Resting her chin so it sat on the taller girl's shoulder, Lena held the broken woman as the hero let out her grief.

Kara's grip on her friend tightened as images of the night from two weeks ago filled her thoughts. Where had it all gone so wrong? Alex was trapped in the cockpit of Cadmus' spaceship along with four hundred other aliens that were captured during Project Exodus. Supergirl had flown to the furthest reaches of the atmosphere to push against the front of the rapidly speeding ship. Supergirl had screamed until her throat was raw and her muscles strained with the effort of trying to block the spaceship's flight path. An image of Alex pressing her hand to Kara's through the glass of the cockpit flashed in her mind. Through this action, the sisters communicated silently, the younger sister seeking reassurance from her better half. Kara had held her sister's stare, Alex never once doubting that Supergirl could stop the ship. Never had she been so wrong. Supergirl had failed Agent Danvers, whereas Kara had lost Alex. The hero cried out in anguish in Lena's arms as she mourned the loss of her sister who was now lost among the stars.

After a few minutes, Kara finally pulled away from her friend and wiped her eyes with the back of her black sleeved jacket. "I just couldn't do it, Lena. I couldn't be Supergirl anymore."

Lena's breath hitched by the use of her first name, and yet she pushed the hero gently away, her green eyes flashing with passion. "You can't just stop being Supergirl, people are dying!"

Kara jerked away as if she had been slapped in the face. "I know…" Her voice faded away as she tore herself away from her friend and hugged her arms close to her abdomen.

"What about the city?!" Lena gestured with her arm over to the balcony; the city's lights twinkled below with apparent calm. "Those people need you, Zor-El. They need Supergirl!"

"National City has survived without Supergirl before."

Lena jabbed a pointed finger at the hero. "Bullshit! That is such utter bullshit, Zor-El, and you know it!" Kara looked away in shame, the young hero refusing to look at her friend. Lena's hand fell to her side uselessly as she took a step closer to the defeated hero.

"They need you." Lena's voice shook as she reached out to grasp the Kryptonian's hands in her own. "I need you."

Kara squeezed her hands at the woman's confession, before ultimately tearing herself away from the beautiful CEO. "I'm sorry. I just need time." The hero turned on her heel and briskly walked to the edge of the balcony. Lena ran after the hero only to watch as the defeated superhero jump into the sky, her own gravity bound body coming to a stop at the railing while the alien floated a few feet above her.

"Please, don't leave us." Lena's voice was slightly obscured by the howling wind that swept through the night, but she knew the hero could hear her every word. "The city needs its hero back."

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Luthor." Lena tired not to let hurt show on her face as the blonde had switched back to the use of her formal name. As the defeated hero floated out away from the balcony, Lena could see tear tracks line the Kryptonian's face in the moonlight. "But that hero can't be me… Not anymore." Without another word, the superheroine flew out into the night leaving her crestfallen friend to watch the hero fly away, staring out from her balcony into the darkness, long past when the alien's form had faded among the starlit sky.


	2. Becoming the Brave and the Bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone! Since I already had this chapter written out I wanted to post this as soon as I could before I get too caught up in another semester as a graduate student (What is this free time of which you speak of?!). Thank you to everyone who commented on this work and/or left kudos, I always love hearing from you. Special shout out to mysteriesofthislife who is my (unofficial) beta reader for all of my fics. I couldn't do this without you. Now without further ado, I present to you the next installment in our tale. Enjoy!

The gentle hum of voices in conversation amongst the occasional bout of laughter filled the air as Lena accepted a flute of champagne from the nearest server. The CEO smiled to herself as she recognized the simple melody of Johann Sebastian Bach's _Cello Suite No. 1 in G_ being performed by a solo cellist who sat with the rest of the string quartet in the far corner of the ballroom. Lena sipped her drink as she made her away around the gala, greeting the occasional patron or businessman whom she knew. Laughter cut through the noise of the crowd causing the CEO to push herself further into a corner away from the other attendees. Her plus one for the night had cancelled on her last second, causing the young woman to feel slightly self-conscious at the thought of being alone. Not that this would have normally deterred her from trying to enjoy her evening, but without the other woman's company and contagious cheery disposition, Lena did not particularly have anyone with which to enjoy her evening with.

She brushed her formfitting dress with one hand self-consciously while placing her now empty champagne flute down on a nearby table. It's not like she had worn her deep green dress specifically for her, merely the silk material had simply brought out her eyes. Or rather that's what Kara Danvers had mentioned the last time Lena had worn this dress to a formal function. She blushed faintly at the memory of the blonde reporter's comments, however her thoughts were short lived as the clearing of a deep throat brought her to attention.

"You look stunning tonight, Ms. Luthor."

Lena turned to face the intruder, her eyes lighting up in recognition of the tall handsome man. "Mr. Wayne! Thank you for the compliment. You are looking as dashing as ever."

He smiled at her with a grin that would have made most women weak in the knees. "Please, call me Bruce."

She smirked at his introduction. "Then it is only fair that you call me Lena."

He flashed another of his heart stopping smiles as he held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Lena."

She took the offered hand as the older man led her out onto the dance floor. Lena felt as his other hand was placed over her waist, before the two celebrities danced around the room with practiced precision.

"You're a fine dancer, Bruce." Lena complimented as they effortlessly glided around the room.

"I've had quite a few years of practice, I assure you. I must ask, what brings you to Gotham on this fine evening? And alone at that, a beautiful woman such as yourself should be escorted properly around these parts. Gotham can be quite a dangerous city, if left alone for too long."

Lena raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at his remark. "I can take care of myself, Mr. Wayne."

The handsome man smiled. "I am sure you can. Please forgive me, I meant no disrespect."

"None taken, I know your intentions were admirable. As for why I am here tonight, I was actually hoping I could run into you." They spun around the ball room, perfectly in sync to the music as they conversed in lowered tones. Lena was well aware of the reporters and paparazzi whom were watching the pair with narrowed eyes and hushed whispers. The most eligible bachelor from Gotham dancing with the most eligible bachelorette from National City, would certainly make headlines in the tabloids for the next few weeks, but the young CEO did not care. Bruce might have been a good catch were she looking for that sort of courtship right now, however she was here simply for business…and for the free booze. Kara would have laughed at her secret agenda, but the woman was not here to comment on her friend's choices this evening.

"Well now I am intrigued. How may I help you, Lena?"

"I was hoping I could interest you in a business proposition. I am working on a new project…Something that I think you might find worthy of your time and company's resources. It's no secret that in the past all ties between Luthor Corp and Wayne Enterprises were cut once my brother's dire intentions were made apparent. I was hoping we could remedy that relationship, now that L-Corp has changed its direction."

Bruce smiled. "I must say, I have been hoping to reach out to you about a similar proposition. What are you working on?"

"I have been working with our research division on prototype solar panels that look and act like glass panels. They are completely transparent, however they can absorb enough sunlight that when directed to a generator on site, they would allow the building to run on entirely clean energy. Even adding these solar glass panes to one side of the top three floors of L-Corp or Wayne Tower would effectively provide enough electricity to power your company for several months. L-Corp already has the technology, we would just need Wayne Enterprises to – ."

"Provide the resources, since we have direct access to some of the materials, I am sure."

Lena nodded. "Plus we could always use the added funding. In return, you could expand your company into the world of green energy. Such a product would surly catch the eyes of some of your investors. What do you say, Mr. Wayne? Are you interested in a partnership with me?"

Bruce leaned in so that he whispered into her ear, his lips centimeters away from her skin. "I would love to have you as my partner, Lena." The couple could hear the cameras from the paparazzi click and flash widely at their apparent closeness. Lena grimaced as she knew that their faces would be splashed across every major gossip column for the next week.

Lena gently pushed him gently away while lightly slapping his shoulder. "You always were such a flirt, Bruce. You know I meant business only."

Bruce leaned his head close to hers again. "Relax, Lena. I meant you no harm. This is only for the papers; after all I have a reputation to uphold." Bruce flashed her that trademark dazzling smile again and Lena swore she heard someone swoon close by.

Lena huffed indigently. "I could do without the publicity, Mr. Wayne."

"Of course," Bruce leaned away as they waltz around the room slowly, but this time he toned down the flirtatious body language as he kept a respectable distance between them. "Tell me Lena, is there anything else you are working on at L-Corp? Forgive me, but I've read that you are constantly working, with little to no apparent social life."

Lena snorted quietly. "So much for having a private life. There are no secrets when it comes to running a company, is there Mr. Wayne?"

He smiled. "Everyone has their secrets, Ms. Luthor. The trick is learning to balance your personal life, with your public life and choosing how to manipulate the public's perception of your image to your benefit."

Lena raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his statement. "Sounds like you like to keep your secrets, Bruce."

The older man chuckled. "Well said, now what excuse do you have for staying inside that corporate tower all night long?"

"Actually, I've been spending any spare time in our research labs. It's kind of a personal project, nothing that we would be releasing to the public."

"Oh? Do tell, Lena."

Lena smiled. "I've been working on developing a fabric-like material that uses micro-photoreceptors to create a sort of cloaking material that would project an image that would suit your environment."

Bruce paused their dancing to look at the woman in awe. "Such material would allow you to blend into any background, rendering you – ."

"Essentially invisible in most landscapes," Lena interrupted with a smirk. "Yes, and thus why it's only a personal project."

Bruce shook his head in wonder. "Where did you ever get such an intriguing idea?"

Lena looked away as she bit her lip in nervousness. "Don't laugh."

"I promise you nothing, Ms. Luthor." Bruce cracked a smile at his partner's grimace.

Lena laughed in mirth. "That I can believe. I was watching the first Harry Potter movie with a friend and I got the idea from that magical cloak of his. I wanted to try to replicate the results using our technology."

Bruce's eyes narrowed in thought. "Hmm… interesting, although I must admit to never having watched those films. What do you plan to do with the finished product?"

Lena shrugged. "I would rather not have to sell it to the military, although if they knew I have a working prototype on hand, then I would get several offers. For now, I'm just working on this in my own spare time."

"So this material, it works?" Bruce asked with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Yes, although it's not perfect. I have a few bugs to figure out in the programming. If I hold it up to a brick wall, for example, the cloak tends to take the appearance of tree bark." She shook her head and smiled at the quirk. "Like I said, I still have a few kinks to work out. And it's not like it renders you completely invisible, more like a smart camouflage for most environments. It's been fun to tinker with."

"I can imagine, such an item is rather revolutionary. I'm highly impressed, Ms. Luthor. Have you told your friend that they helped you inspire such a project?"

Lena smiled sadly as she thought back to her recent movie nights with Kara. While she was glad they continued to maintain the tradition, the loss of the blonde's sister seemed to be taking its toll out on her friend. The CEO remembered the evening when Kara had burst into her office to announce that her sister was taken by Cadmus in their recent plans of the mass deportation of aliens. When Lena had offered to call Kara's boyfriend to pick her up, the reporter only clutched Lena's dress more firmly as she collapsed into her friend's arms.

The poor girl had curled up on Lena's office couch and cried while resting her head in Lena's lap. The CEO had spent that evening running her fingers through her grieving friend's hair in a soothing manner while whispering calming words to pacify her distraught friend. Together they lay on her couch until both women had fallen asleep several hours later holding on to one another. Since then, Kara had seemed to lose her inherent happiness and warmth that always seemed to radiate from the blonde, but they had managed to maintain a strong friendship in the wake of this disaster. Lena knew that Kara was one of hundreds of people whom had been affected by her mother's plans. She was grateful to have Kara stay her friend, in light of her mother's actions. Kara held on to her like a lifeline and Lena was intent on doing whatever she could to help her in her grief.

Shaking her head to clear the memories away from her thoughts, she replied in a soft voice. "No. My friend has been going through a rough time and I didn't want to bother her."

"I see…" Bruce slowed their movements so that they were only swaying together on the dance floor. "I'm sorry to hear that. This friend, are you two close?"

Lena nodded. "Very."

Bruce smiled at the fondness that graced the woman's face. "Ah…I see. I must admit, I was surprised to see you here alone tonight. I believe your correspondence stated that you had a plus one? A Miss Kara Danvers."

Lena's step faltered as she pulled away slightly from Bruce's strong frame. "How did you know that?"

Bruce winked as Lena narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I can't tell you all of my secrets, Ms. Luthor. Besides, I make a point to know who is attending my galas." Together they made their way off the dance floor and over to a nearby bar. Waving down the bartender for two drinks, Bruce leaned up against the bar while Lena sat on an offered stool.

Lena smirked. "I guess I can't blame you for that. I'm afraid Miss Danvers cancelled on me last minute."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow at the barest hint of a frown that had formed onto her face, before her mask was intact. "Is she a friend, colleague, or…?"

"Just a friend." Lena reassured him with a smile.

Bruce smiled as he nodded. "Of course. I must admit the name seems familiar."

"Perhaps you've seen it on the byline for one of CatCo's articles on L-Corp or Supergirl."

He smiled. "I am sure that must be it." His face fell as he lowered his voice to a rough whisper. "Speaking of which, are the rumors true? Forgive me for my straight-forwardness, but I wanted to hear it from someone from National City. Has Supergirl really disappeared?"

Lena nodded. "Our caped crusader has not made a public appearance in over two months." She took a sip of her drink, swirling the amber liquid in her glass in thought. "To be frank, the whole city's gone to hell. The moment Supergirl disappeared was the moment National City fell into chaos." She knocked back the rest of her drink allowing the harsh bite of the alcohol to replace the bile taste that had risen at the thought of Supergirl's absence.

Lena sighed as a long delicate finger traced the rim of her now empty glass. "The city I love is dying around me and there is nothing I can do about it."

It was like a switch had been flipped. One minute Bruce had been leaning against the table, being his relaxed charming self and the next his body had stiffened and his face grew serious as he leaned forward to whisper in the young CEO's ear.

"There is always something you can do if you are willing to fight for it, Ms. Luthor." Lena looked up into the dark eyes of Bruce. She was shocked to see the hardened look that darkened his handsome features. The longer she held his gaze the more Lena felt uncomfortable by his stare. She had the most unpleasant feeling that the man was measuring her up in his eyes, looking for something within her eyes as they continued their shared look.

"Mr. Wayne, whatever do you mean by –" Her reply was cut off by screaming as smashed glass rained down on them as several men in matching black outfits and ski masks, barreled their way through the windows. Gun shots pierced the air as the men fired machine guns into the air. "Nobody move!"

"Shit." Lena muttered as she reached for her purse, her hand clutched around the handle of the black device hidden in her handbag. "Bruce, where did you go?" One minute they had been having a rather odd conversation, if Lena was being honest, and now he had completely disappeared on her. _'That damn fool is going to get himself killed.'_ She grimaced at the thought while she shifted on her stood as she took in the situation at hand. "Coward," She muttered under her breath as she scanned the room for her missing companion.

One of the masked men stepped forward as he held out a bag in one hand, his gun still pointing towards the ceiling. "Alright everyone, you all know how this works by now." His voice sounded like it was in a lazy drawl as he gestured to the bag with his gun. "I'm going to need your wallets, jewelry, watches, phones, and anything of value into these bags. If we see anyone try to call the police, we'll shoot you on sight. Understood?!"

There was some uneasy mutterings as everyone began to slowly remove their valuables and placed them into the bags being passed around by the robbers. Lena sat still on the bench, her mind racing in possible scenarios to get everyone out of this alive. Besides, she would really rather not have to hand in her phone since it had some sensitive information regarding L-Corp hidden away behind a few pass codes. While she doubted they could break into it, she didn't want to run the chance.

The masked man spoke again. "Come on people we really don't have all night. Hurry up!" It was only a few seconds later when one particularly large man hovered in front of her and gestured at his sack with his pistol. Lena's nose scrunched up in disgust as the man's rancid breath encroached her personal space. "You heard him, little Lady. I'm gonna' need your purse and that lovely necklace you've got there."

Lena's eyes narrowed as she took in his disheveled appearance. She had been watching the men roam about the room, but there seemed to not be any organization in their actions, their movements seemed disjointed. It was clear from Lena's untrained eye that these men weren't professionals. Just some men with guns looking for a quick hit. This made them very dangerous in that the situation could escalate quickly if they were provoked. However based on how they were handling their weapons, these men didn't seem to be properly trained with their firearms which suggest they were a bad shot and wouldn't be good in close combat. If only faced with the man in front of her, Lena was fairly confident in that she could easily take him down, since he had already made his first mistake of stepping too close to her. However, it was the nine other men that she was concerned with. All of these thoughts flashed through Lena's mind in a matter of seconds, so that by the time the robber had finished his demand, she had already calculated the risk to her response.

Lena held her head high as she coolly stared him down and slowly slipped off the stool so that she was standing, her gaze hardening in her resolve as she sized up the man before her. Her voice was loud and unwavering as she answered his demand. "No."

The bigger man looked shocked at her answer before pointing his gun directly at her head. "What the fuck did you say to me?" His gruff voice shook in anger and Lena tried not to choke on the smell of cheep spirits that blew across her face from his breath. Between all the death threats she had received between her brother and her mother over the last year alone, she found that she was not scared in the least when a pistol was pointing straight at her head. Perhaps that was an issue she should consider at a later time, now the occasion seemed highly inappropriate.

Lena scoffed and when she spoke she sounded annoyed. "I said no. And put that thing down before you shoot your eye out. I'm worth more to you alive than dead, and besides, right now I doubt you're sober to make even such a short shot."

Lena stared at the masked man straight in the eye, refusing to be the first to look away. She knew full well that she was gambling with her life, but the higher the risks the better the reward. She had a theory that something was going to go well in her favor; she just needed to hold out a little longer. The gunman shifted his eyes away from her blazing green stare and she smiled to herself in victory. Without warning the man lunged at her throat and Lena had the terrible feeling that she had miscalculated the robber's approach, not believing that he would attempt to choke her to death.

She flinched back, waiting for her large hands to size around her slender throat, only to find her fears were in vain. The man had simple reached for the silver chain around her neck that held the emerald pendant and broke the chain's clasp with strong jerk of his hand. "Now then, I'm going to need your wallet. No sudden movements, or I'll blow your brains out and I'd hate to ruin that pretty lil' head of yours."

 _'Well then, I guess it's now or never.'_ Slowly Lena shifted her stance as her grip tightened around the slender black handle of the hidden object in her purse. Before she could move however, the sound of breaking glass filled the air as a large figure in all black broke through the far right window. They swung down from the ceiling from a cable, the black figure landing on the nearest criminal with a loud _CRUNCH!_

"He's here! It's Batman! Shoot him, boys!" People screamed and ran towards the exits as bullets littered the air, hurtling towards the caped vigilante. With his gun still trained on Lena's head, the man turned his attention towards the gunfight behind him. It was at this moment that Lena did something that was both very brave and very stupid. She flung her left arm to the side to hit the man's gun away from her head. Lena barely registered the deafening sound of a gunshot going off inches from her face as her right arm thrust the previously hidden taser directly onto his exposed neck. The man screamed in agony before his eyes rolled up into his head and his knees gave out. Switching her taser to her left hand, Lena grabbed for the dropped gun with her right and aimed the nearest criminal. Her trained gunshot rang out among the chaos followed by a scream as she clipped him in the fleshy part of his upper thigh, effectively rendering him useless as he dropped to the floor.

Kicking off her heels, she jumped on top of her bar stool before launching herself across the polished wooden bar. Taking a second to catch her breath, she hid behind the bar, trying to ignore the rain of broken bottles and alcohol that covered her as the bar's bottle rack was sprayed with bullets. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as Lena took a deep breath to steady her hand as she kneeled behind the bar and fired return shots at the madmen shooting at her. She fired only long enough to see she had clipped a man in the arm and saw Batman punch someone else before he shot a grappling gun over her head. Within seconds Batman flew through the air and landed with a crash next to the CEO, the bullets trained after him reflecting off his suit or slamming into the wooden structure of the bar that now protected them both.

"I thought you could use some help." When Batman spoke his voice was deepened by a voice scrambling device built into his suit, giving him a slightly mechanized inflection to his speech. He watched the woman take another expert shot to hit one man in the shoulder before taking cover from return fire. "Obviously I was mistaken, you seem to be good here."

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun." Lena managed to get out while heavily breathing, she couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips. Batman reached for one of the compartments in his belt before standing up and throwing several batarangs at the gunmen, their cries of pain indicating that he had hit his marks. Lena and Batman ducked as more glass rained down around them while the wall above them was littered with gunfire. He turned to look down at the seemingly collected woman who was checking her gun's ammo clip. Batman used his cape to cover them both as more glass fell down on them. "What did you do to piss them off?"

Lena clicked her gun back into place. She gestured at the forgotten taser that lay at her bleeding bare feet. "Struck a guy in the neck with that before using his own gun to shoot his buddies."

Batman lips twitched in response. "Why do you have a taser in your purse at a party?"

Lena closed her eyes as she listened to the direction of where the gun fire was behind her. She glanced over at the caped vigilante, her jaw locked in a grimace. "I'm a Luthor." She spun around as she turned and fired two quick shots in rapid succession before she dropped to her knees in cover. Had the CEO been watching her companion, she would have seen him look impressed.

"I see that you are not aiming to kill."

Lena crouched low as bullets laced the air above her. "Just because I can take a life doesn't mean I want to take one."

Batman's frown deepened as his calculated stare drilled into the CEO. "They will show you no such mercy."

Grabbing a nearby bottle of vodka that had thus far survived the shoot out, Lena unscrewed the top and took a long pull of the spirit to quench her raging thirst. "I never expected as much from scum like them." Grabbing a drying rag from the floor she quickly rolled up the material and soaked it in vodka before stuffing one end of the drenched rag into the bottle's neck.

Batman reached into his utility belt before flicking on a lighter. "Need a light?" Within moments the rag burned and only taking a moment to gage where the criminals were most grouped together, Lena flung her make-shift Molotov cocktail with scary accuracy. The men screamed as the ruptured bottle's flammable cargo splashed on them in a burning inferno.

Taking advantage to their distracted state, Batman followed her lead by throwing three more of his batarangs, hitting one target before crouching next to Lena. His voice was rough as he spoke in her ear. "You know, you shouldn't really be here. I can cover for you if you want to try to run for an exit."

Lena looked at him with an exasperated expression. "Respectfully Batman, piss off."

A ghost of a smile flicked across the Dark Knight's face. "Duly noted, Lena." His muttered response fell on deaf ears as he watched her lean around the bar to shoot one of the robbers in the leg. Her gun clicked as she tried to fire a second time. "Shit! I ran out of ammo."

"Luck for us, it sounds like they did too." And with a flourish of his cap, Batman leapt from behind the damaged bar and struck out at the nearest gunmen with his spiked fist. Within seconds the two remaining criminals fell under Batman's blows. Tentatively stepping across the glass covered floor, Lena hobbled around the side of the bar, squinting at the scene of injured men lying around the room, her eyes stinging from the smoke of the dying flames on the far side of the room. Reaching down to the forgotten bag full of jewelry nearest her, she picked through the hull until she removed her missing necklace.

Lena popped an eyebrow as Batman watched her shove it into her purse and sat down on the nearest bar stool. "What? It completes a set. I didn't want it to be lost in evidence." She lifted her left foot gingerly and winced as she pulled small pieces of glass from her sole using her fingernails. Batman walked up to her and gestured at her foot, the blood slowly dripping on the floor from her efforts. "Are you alright, Ms. Luthor?"

"I've been better." Lena hissed as she plucked at a particularly stubborn shard. "Nothing the paramedics can't fix."

"Speaking of which, the police should be on their way to take your statement." Batman grunted as he handed her a stack of cocktail napkins to help stench the flow of her injury. "Well done tonight, Ms. Luthor. Although I must admit that you took an unnecessary risk."

Lena shrugged. "Like they always say: High risk makes for high reward." She flinched as she pressed the napkins to her wound. "Do you know what's sad, Batman? For the first time in a long time, I finally felt alive. I felt like I could finally do something to help."

"It is our actions that define us and tonight you proved that you are willing and more than capable to fight back."

Lena nodded at his praise, but then turned away as she sighed. "Back home there is only so much I can do to help through L-Corp and as Lena Luthor. But for the last few months, it has become clear that it isn't enough… I'm not enough."

Batman crossed his arms. "Then don't help as a Luthor, fight back as Lena."

Lena raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You make it sound so simple. I can't just stop being who I am."

"I think you will find that you can only further embrace who you are." His boots crunched on shattered glass as the Dark Knight walked closer to Lena until he was standing next to her. When he next spoke, his voice was hesitant. "There is a man who heads the Applied Sciences Division at Wayne Enterprises named, Lucius Fox. Give him this and he'll understand what to do." Reaching into his utility belt with his gloved right hand, Batman used his left to gently pull Lena's hand outward as he placed a sharp object into her palm. "In the end the choice is yours to make, but at least know you are not alone."

The sound of distance sirens filled the air as Lena gazed down at the sharp steel that glinted in her resting palm for several long seconds in silence. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I disagree, Lena. I believe you understand better than anyone." Lena slowly curled her fingers around the cool metal before looking away at the mention of her first name, but a quick glance around the room proved that the masked man was gone.

[-][-][-]

It was the sound of her heels clicking across the cement flooring that alerted the older African-American man to her presence as he hunched over a computer on a worktable. His eyes flickered away from the computer's screen as a large smile broke out on his face as he recognized the approaching woman.

"Ms. Luthor? Welcome to Wayne Enterprises. My name is Lucius Fox."

Lena shook his hand and smiled. "Please call me Lena, it is a pleasure to meet you."

He nodded. "Likewise, although I must admit to being surprised to see you down here. I would have thought you would be better interested meeting with some of the men upstairs. Or perhaps to see Mr. Wayne in his office?" He asked with a teasing lift to his tone.

Lena sighed. "I am assuming you read the gossip columns recently?" While news of last week's shoot out at Bruce Wayne's gala reached the front page of every news paper in town, the night's actions were not enough to stop the paparazzi from leaking photos of Lena's company with Bruce Wayne earlier in the evening. News of both events had spread through the media like wildfire and before the night was over, word had spread to National City. It was around three o'clock in the morning when Lena received a frantic text from none other than Kara Danvers inquiring as to her safety. It took over thirty texts and a twenty minute phone call to convince her worried friend that she was indeed safe and to explain her involvement in the evening's affairs.

Fox spread his hands out in defeat. "Unfortunately, you two are on every magazine cover in town, I'm afraid."

Lena nodded. "So I saw, although I can assure you that all the rumors are null and void. We are just friends."

Fox nodded and smile. "To be honest, Lena. Mr. Wayne could use a friend. But enough about that, what can I do for you? Is there somewhere you need to be?"

Lena glanced down at her feet before meeting his intrigued gaze with a grin. "Actually, I am here to see you."

This caught the grey-haired man's attention. He straightens his back in his chair while cocking his head to the side in interest. "Well then, I'm intrigued. It's not every day that I receive a visitor other than Mr. Wayne himself, these days. What can I do for you, Lena?"

"I hope you don't find me too forward, but I heard you're the man to see if I were to need help getting started with a side hobby of mine." Reaching inside her purse, she withdrew a small object that flashed in the laboratory's fluorescent lighting. "Mr. Wayne gave me his card." With a slight toss of her hand, the steel batarang clanged off the metal table as it rested before the scientist.

Reaching out with a tentative hand, Fox lifted the weaponized Batman symbol so that it flashed as he twisted it in his grasp. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the woman before him as if seeing her in a different light. "What's your superpower?"

Lena shrugged. "I'm rich." She flashed the older man a smile that forced a light chuckle out of the scientist. "Well then Ms. Luthor, you'll be needing a suit."

She smiled. "Perfect! Shall we get started?"

Fox lifted a finger as he tapped on his chin in thought before finally smiling. "I think I have just the thing in mind." Fox gestured with his arm for Lena to join him at a nearby metal cabinet. Fitting a small key from his pocket into the lock, he revealed an armored body suit in grey.

"This is a Nomax survival suit that was originally designed for fast infantry. It's made of kevlar thread with nanotube fibers as a secondary layer, with the primary layer consisting of reinforced Kevlar plates of a titanium dipped tri-weave fibers for flexibility. It's light, durable, bulletproof, slash and tear resistant, and fireproof."

Lena ran her fingers along the expensive material. "What, no spandex?" She smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Fox scoffled. "Spandex won't stop a bullet, Lena. To be honest, I never understood why those movies always put their heroes in such ridiculous outfits. They are completely useless." He patted the armor gently as he spoke. "Now of course, this is made to fit the typical body type of a male soldier, so we would have to make a few adjustments."

Lena bit her lip. "About that, I was hoping you would be able to adjust the suit to fit a design concept of my own."

Fox crossed his arms as he looked at her in interest. "I can't make any promises, but what do you have in mind?"

Reaching into her shoulder bag, she pulled out an ipad and began shuffling through her files. "Since it is imperative that I keep my identity hidden, I drew up some examples of a suit design that I thought would be beneficial." She paused in her search and turned the ipad to face the scientist. He let out a satisfied grunt as he scrolled through her designs. "Yes… This could work. The main armor itself would have to be adjusted so that it's formfitting for safety reasons, but if we were to add more Kevlar plating into your torso and abdominal region, that should give you a more androgynous musculature profile. It will be more limiting of your mobility, but it will help hide your more feminine features." He used the eraser of a nearby pencil to trace the trench coat-like design of the outer layer of the sketch. "I must admit, I am impressed by your design, Lena. You should be happy to note that I can replicate this design here in the labs down to the last stitch." Fox hooked up her ipad to his computer, all the while addressing Lena. "Let me just upload these images onto my computer for development and I can show you around to some other gadgets that are personal favorites of Mr. Wayne."

With a few last minute clicks of his mouse, he pushed away from his desk and gestured to a side storage unit where he pulled out a side drawer. "This is a Kevlar utility harness with a compression system gas-powered grapple gun. It comes with several cases of detachable 350 pound test monofilament." He smirked up at the impressed CEO. "This should slow down your descent if you are ever pushed off a building again. All you have to do is point the gun and shoot, and that should be enough to keep you hanging in there." Lena rolled her eyes at the pun while the older man chuckled before opening a small case. "This is one of Mr. Wayne's favorites. It's a multi chambered utility belt, of sorts, with lead lined compartments and other additives." The brass belt gleamed in the harsh lighting of the building. He smiled as Lena lifted one of the attachable compartments to inspect. "It comes in brass, brushed gun-metal grey, polished steel, or a nice gold plating." Lena smirked and chuckled at his comments. "I think the brushed gun-metal grey would go over better with aesthetic I am looking for."

Fox grinned while gesturing her back to the design that was displayed on his computer screen. He pointed to the sleek hood of the costume. "I thought so. Now as for the cowl you've chosen, it might be a bit tricky if we want to make that bulletproof too." He pointed to the distinctive rounded cowl that covered the forehead before tapering off in a point over the brow. It gave Fox the distinct impression of the head of a bird of prey. "Keeping safety as our primary concern, we can make the cowl and mask out of reinforced graphite with an added shock absorbent layer. Complete with an added layer of Kevlar over it all, plus on the throat guard and lower face cover, this should be enough to reflect a bullet from a safe enough distance away."

Lena cocked her head to the side. "How far away are we talking here, Mr. Fox?"

He clasped his hands together at looked at her pointedly. "Anything besides point blank range should keep you safe, although I suggest you don't try to take a bullet to the face in the first place." Lena chuckled at his dark humor before he pointed to the throat region of the design. "Since we are going so far as to hide your gender, I assume that you'll want a voice scrambler built into the throat guard? You can modify the sound quality via programming to match your needs."

Lena nodded. "That would help. I wouldn't want to be recognized by my voice if I can help it."

Fox grinned. "That being said, of course the entire suit will have to be lined with a lead-woven fiber layer to help protect your identity."

Lena cocked an eyebrow at the statement. "And how will lead help with such a task?"

Fox gestured with his hands in a sweeping movement. "Just like Mr. Wayne, you are often in the vicinity with a Kryptonian. Both Superman and Supergirl have ex-ray vision that will be able to see through your disguise without the added lead layer." He held up his finger before pulling up the schematics to a chest plate apparatus on the computer. "Speaking of which, you'll need one of these. It's a heart beat muffling device." Lena moved closer to stare at the design. "This will protect me from Supergirl's superhearing, correct?"

Fox nodded as he grunted in confirmation. "Mr. Wayne made it as a precaution so that Superman would never be able to locate him by his heart beat. As it was once explained to me, to a Super, each human's heart beat is unique, like an audible fingerprint. If you've spent a lot of time in the past with Supergirl, then she would be more naturally attuned to the distinct sound of your heart. This will help you hide from her as well as an added layer of protection. One can never be too careful in this line of business."

Lena smirked. "Who would have thought that being a vigilante would become my new hobby."

"I would suggest using the phrase 'sperlunking' or 'polo' as possible hobbies within earshot of the media." Fox shrugged at Lena's bewildered look. "You'll need an explanation for all the injuries if you find yourself in the emergency room."

Lena nodded before smirking. "I've already signed-up for four different martial arts classes, boxing, parkour training, and gymnastics. I can always use one of those as an excuse, and with all the threats against my life on a daily occurrence; no one batted an eye when I signed-up for the added classes. I'm not going into this entirely blind, Mr. Fox."

"You are far too intelligent not to, Ms. Luthor."

They ended up discussing various details over the suit's design while Lena further explained her ideas and Fox inquired about certain logistical factors to be incorporated in the suit. After over an hour hashing out the minute details of her designs it was decided that the main body suit and added outer coat would be made using materials provided by Wayne Enterprises, while the added weaponry and other features would be taken care of by Lena herself back at her secured labs at L-Corp. Lena gestured to the blueprints onscreen. "How much will this cost?"

"Not including what you're making at L-Corp?" Fox shrugged. "Roughly three hundred grand."

Lena blinked in response. "Oh, I thought it would be more."

Fox shook his head in a delighted chuckle. "You billionaires never cease to amaze me." Fox held her gaze as if searching for something. When he spoke, his voice was low. "Lena, you might want to consider wearing color changing contact lenses while out in the field. You have the most striking green eyes and I'm sure if someone close to you were to look hard enough they would be able to recognize you."

Lena's shoulders sunk as she considered his words. Her eyes would be the only part of her body that would not be constantly protected by her suit, the last of her identity on display for the public. She nodded in understanding before letting out a huff of air. "Not to be egotistical, but I rather like my eyes. However, you are right. I'll see what I can do."

Fox nodded. "You could always wear goggles or lenses to hide your eyes, but those can be destroyed or hinder your sight. It's just something to keep in mind." Lena crossed her arms and grunted in agreement.

Fox nodded before looking her up and down. "So now that we've got your suit planned out, what's your symbol?" He gestured to her torso region. "Are we going to have another bat run around National City now?"

Lena shook her head sadly. "No. Symbols are meant to be recognized by the public. They are meant to be a symbol for hope, used by worthy heroes like Supergirl…" Her mind wandered back to the red and blue crest of the House of El that was worn by the Super that was sorely missed in National City. "I'm not trying to replace her; I just want protect my city until she returns."

Fox frowned. "You don't know if or when she will return. Are you sure you want to do this? Something like this changes you; it becomes a part of you. Something you can never outgrow and can never escape from."

Lena's eyes drifted away from her companion as Supergirl's words from their encounter before confronting her mother and Cadmus echoed in her ears. 'Be your own hero'. She took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders and looked Fox straight in the eye. "I need to help my city."

Fox looked at the woman before him for a long time before nodding in agreement. "Very well, Ms. Luthor, I'll have this made for you as soon as possible."

Lena smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Fox. You've been a wonderful help."

Fox waved her off. "Thank me when this suit saves your life." Lena chuckled at his smirk. "One last question before you go, I just need to know what color you want the main suit to be. We have black and grey for the main armor, but for this outer layer we can choose a secondary layer for aesthetic purposes."

Lena studied their final designs of her suit before she smiled sadly. The effect would be lost due to her color changing contacts, but she had to admit that it would still look good on her.

"Does it come in green?"


	3. Do Not Go Gentle into that Good Night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone! Thank you to everyone who commented on this fic or reached out to me (either via messaging or on tumblr). It means so much to me that you are all reading this and I love hearing back from everyone. Comments, thoughts, feelings, and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Special shout out to mysteriesofthislife who is my (unoffical) beta reader for all my fics. I apologize in advance if there is any mistakes in this, but I wanted to get this out to you all as soon as possible. Feel free to leave a comment or reach out to me on tumblr (I have the same username on there). Enjoy!
> 
>  **Trigger Warning:** Mentions of violence and (allusions to) attempted sexual assault.

_"Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, Rage against the dying of the light"_ \- **Dylan Thomas**

_Kara was flying. The air whistled by in her ears as she soared gracefully through the night. She couldn't even remember the last time she had flown feeling so care free. Why did she ever stop doing this? It's not like she had stopped flying completely, but to do so in such a passionate manner was so uplifting and freeing. Her blonde hair whipped around her in a frenzy, while she dived between the clouds in a spiral before shooting upwards in a graceful arch. She was a red and blue streak that stood out among the starry sky as she hovered in mid-air above the cloud line. Time seemed to have stopped for the Kyptonian as she hovered above her city._

_Without warning a figure seemed to materialize into thin air a few meters away. Squinting at the hazing image, the superhero flew forwards until she floated directly in front of the figure. With a slight start, the alien recognized the materializing image before her as her own reflection. Hovering perfectly still among the star filled sky her reflection shimmered before her, her cape floating in the breeze with her family's crest worn proudly on her chest. Kara frowned at the image, and somewhere in the back of her mind, this encounter registered as being…off. Reaching out with a tentative hand, Kara's fingertips brushed through her doppelganger's image. As her fingers passed through the mirage, her reflection wavered until the figure before her shifted until a familiar face appeared before her._

_"Alex?" Kara whispered._ "Je, nahn iovis rrup?" _The Kryptonese slipped from her lips in a hushed tone that seemed to echo around her. "Alex?" Her sister smiled at her as Kara reached out for her companion only for her hand to be blocked by an unseen force. Her palm lay flat against the glass-like surface, her calls going unheard by the older Danvers sister. Suddenly the air shimmered around them and the sight which had been so peaceful before had shifted to form a scene that had plagued her thoughts and dreams for months. Kara slammed on the barrier between them as she recognized the cockpit of the freighter that separated the two sisters. The roar of the engines was drowning out all other sound as the space ship prepared to make its jump across the galaxy. Alex was shouting something through the glass that went unheard by the frightened superhero as she pushed against the front of the ship in an attempt to slow the freighter._

_Kara stilled her efforts as her eyes filled with grief staring at her sister, not knowing this would be the last time she would see her. Alex raised her palm to lay flat on the glass urging Kara to cover her palm with her own. With a roar of the engines increasing, Kara flew to the bow of the ship and pushed against the ship with all the power and force she possessed as the ship, in turn, forced the super into the upper atmosphere. Time seemed to slow down for the Danvers sisters as the Kryptonian fought against the Cadmus spaceship, her screams lost in the growing vacuum of space._

_For one brief moment Kara felt the ship's engines falter and she smiled in relief as she glanced at her sister's face full of pride at her success. Suddenly Kara was spinning in the air as the ship slammed into her with a force like a battering ram. Righting herself in mid-air, her eyes frantically tried to scan the stars for any sign of the now missing freighter, but not even supervision allowed the Kryptonian to find her sister among the stars. It is then that Kara screams with a force that would shatter glass while her bright red eyes blasts the sky with a beam of heat vision so powerful that the citizens of National City would claim to see a streak of red light reaching out into the darkness of deep space. An event that would be documented by the media and confused astronomers trying to make sense of the odd phenomenon, claiming the light to be a stray comet, with a chemical and mineral composition unlike the world had ever seen before._

Kara woke up covered in a cold sweat and gasping for breath, taking in levels of oxygen that her body did't truly need. A hand covers her chest over her t-shirt as she registers her rapidly beating heart, the reoccurring nightmare flooding her thoughts with the vivid memory. As had become a daily ritual, Kara closes her eyes and strains her ears to search the city for a familiar heartbeat she hasn't been able to hear in over two months. Blocking out all other sound as she focuses on a sound that is absent among the churning sounds of the city at night. Tilting her head to the side, she used her superhearing to scans the city and further into the sky above only to let out a sigh of frustration.

Maybe in some alternate universe, she had saved her sister, her slow and steady heartbeat a constant noise that Kara would always unconsciously keep track of in case of an emergency. Maybe in some universe Alex would be knocking on her doors with the offer of potstickers, 6 pizzas, and two pints of ice cream for their weekly sister's night. Maybe in some universe Alex would be coming home after a long day at the DEO, pouring herself a glass of whiskey, cuddling her girlfriend on the couch, with Kara only a phone call away. But none of that was possible, and like the steady heartbeat Kara had grown up with, a steady beat that was so often beating purposely next to hers – a true testament that they would never be apart, the sound had simply vanished. Her sister was gone.

Her own heart beating erratically, Kara closed her eyes and focused her hearing on the sounds that flooded throughout the city, mentally ticking off each name of the owner's heartbeat as she locked on to each individually unique rhythms of her friends.

Tilting her head, Kara was able to make out J'onn and Lucy, that were at the DEO burning the midnight oil, and a few blocks away Winn and James were together with James' heartbeat slightly raised, no doubt from his Guardian activities. Rotating her head slightly, Kara could hear the low and steady beating of Maggie's heart as she presumably drove home on her motorcycle after working on her latest case. And finally… Kara tilted her head… Yes, there she was, still working in her office at L-Corp. Kara let out a breath she didn't even realize that she had been holding in. Everyone was safe and accounted for.

Twisting her head to the side, Kara groaned as the digital clock on her bedside table glared harshly in luminescent red numbers: 12:53 am. The covers of her bed rustled as she eradicated herself from her comforter and grabbed a spare blanket to rap around her body as she made her way into the living room. Collapsing down onto the lumpy couch with a slight humph, Kara grabbed the remote and flicked through the film section options on Netflix. Pulling up Disney's _Moana_ on screen, Kara reached over the side of the couch for her laptop. She hummed to the heartfelt songs as she browsed through the local news sites. Flicking past Catco articles, celebrity photos, and various world news pieces, titles such as, _"Tensions Rise Between Japan and U.S.A. over Alien Rights Dispute", "Bombing in Central City",_ and _"Crime rates rise by 40%. Where is the Girl of Steel?",_ flickered across the screen in bold colors until a particular photo caught her attention causing her to click on the image to heighten the resolution. Her brow furrowed in annoyance at the image that was blown up on her screen.

It was taken almost a month ago at the gala hosted by Wanye Enterprises, the same one which had made headline news after the gala was interrupted by several armed robbers. However, it was clear that this image was tied to a celebrity gossip column as the headline stated, _"Luthor Strikes Again! Famed Bachelor Bruce Wayne Now Off the Market?!"_ Lena Luthor, wearing a stunning dark green and form fitting gown was dancing closely with Bruce Wayne. The picture was framed in such a way that it focused on the closeness of their bodies as the playboy billionaire had leaned down to whisper something in her ear, the faintest trace of a smirk gracing Lena's lips.

Kara strummed her fingers in a clicking motion on the hard case of her laptop as she examined the incriminating photo before her. _'But how is it incriminating, exactly? They're just dancing… and smiling… and Lena looks happy with Bruce, I'm sure that she was enjoying her evening with him before the night took a more chaotic turn.'_ For a fleeting moment a vision of Lena dancing with Kara at the gala filled her mind. Would the beautiful CEO have smiled the same way if she were to have danced with her reporter friend and not the handsome heir to the Wayne fortune? Kara shook her head vigorously. _'No, this was clearly the tabloids stirring things up in the lime light again.'_ Kara nodded, shrugging off her wistful feelings at the thought of her denying Lena's invention to the gala. _'Besides, Lena would have told me if she was seeing someone. We're best friends… Right?'_

Kara frowned, her annoyance apparent, however the true cause of agitation unknown to the Kryptonian as she glared at the photo that was still enlarged on her screen before setting her laptop aside. Grabbing the remote she quickly returned to the main menu on the Netflix page, grimacing when the device cracked under her fingers, reducing the remote to a pile of broken plastic. Huffing in frustration, Kara tossed the broken device into a nearby trashcan before opening a side cabinet and sliding out one of the many small white boxes stacked together in an organized pile. Sitting down on her couch, the alien ripped apart the packaging and reprogrammed the new remote with practiced ease. Flipping through the nostalgic titles on screen, Kara finally decided to deviate away from the Disney genre and instead clicked on the pilot episode of _Orange is the New Black,_ settling down for a marathon to pass the night away.

It was well past the third episode in her binge-watching party of one, that Kara started feeling uneasy with her surroundings. The alien was startled to feel the hair on her arms and neck stood straight up as her body was overcome with a violent chill. The silence within the room almost seemed stifling, although her superhearing was well aware of the most minute sounds that encased the woman. Kara focused on lowering her breathing thus focusing her senses to expand throughout the city for any signs of danger. Besides the usual sounds of the city at night, noting something seemed to be out of place.

Suddenly Kara was overcome with a feeling of dread. She had made the mistake of listening for something new that would signify danger, instead what she should have noticed was what was missing amongst the muffled sounds of the night. Lena's heartbeat had disappeared.

Kara was halfway to her window to fly out into the night when she collapsed onto the ground holding her one hand to her chest and the other to her head. Her breathing became ragged and taken in broken gasps as the Kryptonian shook on the floor. Flashes of her nightmare mixed with memories of that same night. It was her fault…all her fault that she was gone.

With a shaking hand, Kara took her phone out of her pocket and pushed the sequence that speed dialed to Lena's phone.

"Come on…Come on, pick up!" Kara's words came out in a shuttering gasp. The phone rang on. How long had her heartbeat been missing? Was it only a few seconds, or had it been hours? She hung up, only to redial the number right away. Kara took a deep breath and cleared her throat trying to steady her voice as the ringing switched to voicemail.

"Lena – It's Kara. I – I'm sorry to bother you this late, but I – I've got this feeling…I can't explain it, but I've got this bad feeling that something is wrong…Um, can you just give me a call when you get this? Please… I just need to know you're okay." She hung up her cell phone and gently rested her head against the wall of her living room as the moon's light flooded across the floor. She debated calling Maggie or even J'onn to fly by L-Corp and Lena's apartment, but that would cause further complications of having to contact the green Martian or the ethically-driven cop while Kara already was constrained by her own guilt.

Kara lost track of time as the world seemed to slow down to a crawl around her as she strained her ears for the missing heartbeat. The ticking of an old grandfather clock three apartments over seemed to ring in her ears as she concentrated on her breathing to calm her nerves. After what seemed like an eternity, Kara let out a deep breath in relief as Lena's heartbeat could be heard loud and clear again from across the city. After only a minute of waiting, Kara's phone lit up with a photo of Lena dressed down in an MIT sweatshirt and yoga pants that she had worn once at game night as her contact photo and number flashed across the brightly lit screen. Kara answered on the first ring.

"Lena! Hi, I…" Kara let out a deep breath.

"Kara? I got your voicemail. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner; I was working in the basement labs in the R&D floor. I don't get a signal down there. We barely get wifi down there, which on a side note, I should really have a word with I.T. about when I get back in the office… Is everything okay?" Lena's voice was lowered, her worry made evident through the cell phone. Kara could picture in her mind's eye, Lena's furrowed brow in concern as she listened to the CEO with unfathomable relief. Of course she was just working in the labs. It's not the first time that her heartbeat had been muffled or even disappeared when she would tinker on her projects in the lower level labs at L-Corp. Kara immediately felt embarrassed at her over-reaction. Still she had to breathe a sigh of relief as she heard her best friend's voice so clearly over the phone and her steady heartbeat that was now thumping away back at her penthouse suite. She was alive. She was safe.

Kara cleared her throat which had felt tight at the first sound of Lena's rough voice from the lateness of the hour. "Yes, I'm fine. It's fine. I'm sorry to bother you."

There was a brief pause. "Kara, are you sure you're alright? Something must have spooked you, if you are calling me at this hour."

Kara sighed and forced a smile on her face, somehow knowing that Lena could hear the strained effort in her voice as she replied. "I'm fine, Lena. I'm just glad you're okay," She held her breath for a momentary pause before the next words slipped her lips in a hushed tone that Lena had to strain to hear over the phone. "I can't lose you too."

The phone went silent as Kara's declaration seemed to go unheard until the CEO's throaty reply startled the Kryptonian. "Kara… Did you have another nightmare?"

Kara softly thumped her head back on the wall as she closed her eyes in shame. Of course Lena could tell that she was lying to her about this. She resigned to tell her best friend the truth. "Yes, I dreamed about her again. It – It was awful, Lena."

There was a pause. "I see. Give me a half an hour to change and I'll be right over."

Kara sat up quickly as she practically shouted into the phone. "What?! Lena, it's almost 3 am and we both have to work tomorrow. You don't need to do that."

"Nonsense, Kara. You are my best friend and you are obviously hurting right now. Have you even moved from your couch yet? I swear if your Netflix history states you've been binge watching another show – without me at a more reasonable hour – then I'm going to be really mad at you, Kara."

Kara chuckled into the phone half-heartedly. "I doubt that you could ever be truly mad at me."

There was a pause. "Damn your signature puppy-dog eyes… I doubt anyone can say no to those weapons when you whip them out. Now stop whining and at least make up the couch for me so I don't have to sleep on your floor."

Kara pushed herself off the floor and made her way into her bedroom to find a spare t-shirt and shorts for the CEO to wear in case she needed them as she replied while rolling her eyes. Her exasperation leaking into the tone of her voice in response to her friend's antics. "Lena, you are not sleeping on my floor and you are not sleeping on my couch. I can at least be a gentlewoman and offer you the bed if I am having you travel across the city just to make me feel better."

"If I had more notice, I would have picked up a few pints of ice cream and at least three pizzas for you too. And I am not letting this conversation about our sleeping arrangements go… I'll fight you over it once I get there."

Kara smiled. "I'm sure you will try. Are you sure about this, Lena?"

"Positive. I'll be leaving here in five. Try not to do anything too drastic until I arrive."

Kara snorted. _'If only she knew…'_ "Thanks, Lena. You're simply amazing, you know that right?"

"It never hurts to be reminded. See you soon. Goodbye, Kara."

"Bye Lena, and be careful driving here so late. I'll see you soon." With a final exchange of greetings, Kara hung up her phone and smiled at the Lena's contact photo, happy to have Lena as her friend.

Across town Lena had hung up her cell as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. She had removed her contacts and pulled back her hood, cowl, throat guard and facemask to talk clearly during her conversation. Her outer layer, which looked like a diamond weaved patterned, emerald-green, long coat was thrown across a nearby chair along with her upper body armor. Her heartbeat muffling device lay detached on her kitchen table next to her reinforced gloves. All of which had yet to be stowed away properly in the lead-lined hidden safe in the equally concealed panic room attached to her penthouse suite apartment. _'That is, until I have a better place to hide everything. Until then, this will have to do.'_

She hummed to herself as she stripped down from her gear, her sore muscles protesting after a particularly rough block to a punch she had stopped earlier on her rounds that night. There had been a late night armed robbery of a local convince store that had not gone well for the criminals once they had run into the nearest alleyway.

Finally devoid of all evidence of her late night hobby, everything safely stowed away in its proper place, she rummaged around for her keys and purse before stopping directly in front of her freezer. Pausing only to nod to herself and roll her eyes at the situation at hand, she reached into the cold before pulling out a pint of Double Chocolate Chunk of Ben and Jerry's hidden at the back of her freezer for emergency situations only, hoping that the tasty treat would not melt entirely on the way to Kara's apartment. She figured she deserved the edible reward for surviving another night out on the town. Not exactly what she had originally had in mind when her Secretary Jess had mentioned that she needed to "get out more", but she figured that this would have to do. And with that, she left her pristine apartment, making sure to lock the door on her way out with a soft _'click'_ of her turning the key.

[-][-][-]

It had been just over two weeks later when Lena's attention had been diverted from the forms on her desk that she needed to sign and over to her plasma television which had on the news. Picking up a nearby remote she turned the volume up as she listened to the latest headlines. The door to her office abruptly opened causing her to look away from the screen.

"Oh, I apologize Ms. Luthor. I didn't realize you were busy." Lena waved off her startled Assistant as the woman turned her attention to the newscast as well.

"Ah… I see you've just heard about the new vigilante as well." Jess gestured to the screen which was depicting a blown up grainy photo of a figure holding what seemed to be a bow staff-like weapon as they fought against two masked men. The photo was obviously from some old security camera and since the video still had been taken at night, the lighting and resolution made for a very nondescript photo. One of many that had found its way into the clutches of various media sites and news channels.

Lena cocked her head to the side as she examined that image on screen. "Another cape running around? Just what we need." She hoped she sounded sarcastic in her response and had not allowed the twinge of pride she felt seep into her words.

Jess looked at her boss thoughtfully for a moment before humming in agreement. "Honestly, Ms. Luthor, we really do. From what I've heard, he's done a lot of good for the last few weeks."

Lena arched a perfect eyebrow at her Assistant's words. "He? How do you know it's a man?"

Jess scoffed before gesturing to the footage of the fight that had resumed on screen. "Only a man would be stupid enough to go up against men with guns and knives with a stick."

Lena chuckled to herself at the irony. "Well it looks like that stick can pack a punch. Has CatCo given him a name yet?"

Jess shook her head. "Not yet, but I am sure they will come up with something soon. After all, they got the photos first, then the videos. They have first claim to the man in terms of a nickname." She chuckled softly at the video of the short fight on screen. When Lena gave her associate an odd glance at the response, Jess merely shrugged in response. "Sorry it's funny. It's just that he kind of looks like a cross between that masked man in Gotham and an Assassins Creed character from one of those video games that my niece plays."

When Lena gave her a confused look, Jess sighed and waved her off. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I just think it's a cool look is all," She tiled her head at the screen. "At least it's not spandex."

Lena smirked in response at the hidden joke. "Not everyone can run around in a star-spangled suit complete with skirt. After all, there are worse looks to have."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, he could look like a Robin Hood knock off or even a trapeze artist from the circus."

Lena chuckled at her humor. "Worse costumes indeed." The two women stood there in Lena's office for a few seconds simply staring at the news, both women lost in thought until a reminder on Jess's ipad alerted her that Lena had a telephone conference with a prominent investor in Alberta, Canada in fifteen minutes time. With a promise to bring her a new cup of coffee, Jess left the CEO to continue to watch the news sequence about her latest run-in with the runaway criminals in the city.

The CEO's green eyes never wavered from the television as the woman was lost in her own thoughts. With her good arm, she rubbed her heavily bruised shoulder through the fabric of her tailored black blazer, just as the video showed one of the armed men shooting her with a pistol from a few yards away. The suit had worked perfectly in reflecting off the bullet, but it could do very little from stopping Lena's delicate complexion from bruising from the impact that had left her momentarily breathless.

"Lucky shot," Lena muttered as she clicked the power button on her remote, ultimately turning the screen to black.

[-][-][-]

Lena tried not to move as she pressed her body further against the dark brick wall while on the ledge of the rundown apartment building she was leaning against. Her cloak was spread across her body, effectively hiding her form as the technological fabric mimicked the image of the brick wall behind her. Had anyone been looking her way they would have only noticed a slight break in the brick pattern, but even with the waning moon's light shining overhead, her form was hidden in the dark alley.

Her eyes scanned the area as she watched as the occasional person pass by her position as they trudged on home after late night shifts from the nearby hospital and craving runs to the local convince store for liquor and a pack of cigarettes. She watched a few patrons filter in-and-out of the small store before something caught her attention at a bus stop about a block and a half from her position.

A young woman wearing light blue medical scrubs was running after a bus that had just pulled away from the brightly lit stop. Unfortunately for the woman, the bus driver never saw her and drove on down the street, oblivious to her shouts for attention. Slowing to a dramatic stop, the woman swore loud enough for Lena to hear her, before looking around the surrounding area at her options. After about a minute of hesitation the woman fixed the straps of her purse better onto her shoulder and entered the alleyway directly under Lena's position. The CEO watched her on her journey until she had rounded the corner and out of view.

Lena hesitated before flipping the cloak off her body and firmly secured the material so that it clung to her body over her right shoulder and clasped over her lower back. Carefully to not draw attention to herself, she crawled up a nearby fire escape and ran over the roof top to where she had last seen the woman. She had a gut feeling that something would happen if she did not follow her to her final destination.

Lena ran over the tops of buildings, and between managing the jump to the next building due to her parkour training and her grappling gun, she was able to silently follow the woman who was walking down an dimly lit alleyway a block a head of her. Sure enough as soon as the woman had rounded another corner to cut her way through the back alleys of one of the seeder parts of National city, the woman in scrubs hurried past a small group of men who where smoking cigarettes. All three men's eyes followed her retreating form as she hurriedly took a short cut through another back alley, which unknown to the woman had lead to blocked path with a chain linked fence.

 _'Move along now.'_ Lena crept from her position to get a better view of the men under the street lamp, her hand tightening on the handle of her grappling gun. Lena swore as she saw the three men put out their cigarettes and follow the woman into the blocked alley.

"Come on…come on." Lena was muttering to herself as she ran across the roof top and shot her grappling gun to the far corner of the building and clipped the wire to her built-in harness attached to her utility belt. She jumped off the building and swung around the secluded corner into the blocked alleyway just as the woman screamed and the sounds of a scuffle broke out.

The momentum of her theatrics swung her directly into the path of the nearest man which she landed a solid kick to the chest that sent him flying to the far wall with a cry, which was quickly cut off by a follow up twisted back kick to the head. The two remaining men jumped away from the woman, who was shaking while crouched down by the wall, her eyes round with shock and fear as she took in the dark spectre that had just stopped the monsters who where groping at her.

Flicking out a switch blade in one hand the taller of the two men lunged at Lena, swiping with large movements at her cowled head. Lena leaned back and dodged around the flailing man while reaching for the retractable bow staff that was hooked onto her back, opposite of the cloak. With a sharp spin, the centrifugal force locked the extending steel rods in place. She side-stepped the second man with a graying beard who had found a crowbar and had attempted to hit Lena's back.

Locking her hands on the staff she blocked the crowbar and his counter side-swipe by jerking the right half of her staff upwards before slamming the staff's end into the back of the criminal. His scream was cut short by two swift blows to his knee, causing him to fall to the asphalt before Lena shifted her hands down the staff mid swing so that her body weight was behind the hit directed to his exposed back. The man was down for the count.

Lena had little time for victory as the previous attacker tried to stab her in the back with his switch blade. However, the blade merely skidded off the Kevlar plated armor harmlessly. Twisting her bow staff in half, the two halves of the staff disengaged into two smaller handheld staffs. In one fluid movement she flicked switches on each half of her staffs causing the built-in taser ends to crackle with electricity. With practiced ease, she spun the shafts in a reverse grip over her head, before arching down and slamming the shocking weapons on either side of her attacker's shoulders. With a drawn out groan the man dropped the blade as his eyes roled up to the back of his head before falling to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Clicking the off the tasers and turning on the safety switch in place, Lena clicked back together her retractable bow staff and then reached into her utility belt for several zip-ties. In a matter of moments Lena had effectively tied the hands and feet together of all the attackers before slowly approaching the woman who was still crouched against the wall.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" The woman's voice was shaking as she barked out her pleas at the approaching vigilante. Lena held up her empty hands and took one small step closer to the woman, who scrambled back closer to the wall in fear at the hooded figure's approach. Lena frowned behind the Kevlar material that hid the lower half of her face.

When she spoke her voice was scrambled to a slightly computerized, lower androgynous register. "It's okay now. I'm not going to hurt you." Lena shrugged her shoulders to make herself seem smaller and less imposing as she reached out with a gloved hand to gently grasp the woman's shoulder that she was clutching in pain.

"Please, d-don't hurt me." The woman's voice shuttered and broke as she started to sob.

 _'This woman won't calm down enough to help her. Her arm's bleeding, but I can't see the source of the wound.'_ Lena's eyes softened as her arm hovered over the other woman's shoulder. "You're bleeding, please let me help you." Taking a deep breath to steady her heart rate, which had skyrocketed from the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Lena flicked back a hidden compartment under her left vambrace which housed a digital screen and touch pad keyboard. Typing quickly onto the touch pad, the screen lit up as the distinct ringing through the built in speaker alerted the cowering woman that the vigilante was making a phone call. The recipient picked up after the third ring.

A tired voice answered. "Detective Sawyer."

Lena's mechanized lowered voice was abrupt and precise as she relayed her information over the glowing panel on her arm. "In the third alleyway to the right of the corner of 17th street and North High Avenue, you will find three men who are currently unconscious and one woman. The woman looks to be in her late twenties, African-American, and is wearing blue medical scrubs."

"Who in the hell do you think you – "

Lena ignored the interruption. "She needs to be treated for a minor cut wound on the left shoulder and possible other injuries. Arrest the three men for assault and battery, and attempted sexual assault."

There was a pause. "…Shit. Okay, I'll call it in and be there in five. Who are you? Where did you get this number?"

"See you soon, detective." And promptly hung up the call, cutting off Sawyer's reply.

She turned to the shaking woman holding up her gloved hands. "See, I just want to help you." She leaned closer to the woman in reassurance. Clearly that had been a mistake as the woman jerked away from her approach. _'She's so shaken up, I must look like one of those monsters to her. I need to get her to calm down.'_ Lena weighed her options as she saw the woman before her continue shrink away in fear. _'Ugh, I'm going to regret this later…damn it.'_

Taking a deep breath, Lena slowly removed the dark green Kevlar hooded cowl so that only her head covering was in place. The moonlight highlighted her sharp cheekbones, soft brow, and reflected off of her steel colored eyes framed by the black reinforced graphite mask. The woman gasped as Lena turned off the voice scrambler so that when she spoke her voice was distinctly feminine, although she roughed up her voice to try to hide what was left of her identity.

"See… I'm not going to harm you," She held out a gloved hand towards the woman's injured left arm. After a few tense moments, the woman relented and held out her blood soaked sleeve to the masked woman. Lena pulled out a first aid kit from her utility belt as she pulled back the ruined sleeve to examine the wound. Ripping open an anti-bacterial cloth from its package, she slowly dabbed at the cut line. Lena kept her voice low and soft so as to not to startle the woman before her.

"Did they hurt you anywhere else?" To the vigilante's relief the woman shook her head.

"Good," Lena held the woman's arm gently as she wrapped the wound using sterilized gauze and medical tape. "This is only a temporary fix. Have the medics look at you later." The woman nodded. Lena tenderly searched the woman's arm for more injuries. "What's your name?"

"Brianna." Her words where soft as Lena continued her examination, before she nodded to herself, satisfied with her work.

"Thank you." Brianna's voice was soft, but it caused a brief smile to appear behind Lena's lower face covering.

"You're welcome, Brianna," The faint sound of sirens grew louder as the minutes passed during Lena's ministrations. "And that's my cue." Lena flicked back on her voice scrambler and replaced her dark green hood as she stood up and walked away. Gone was the caring woman who had tended to the victim, as the hardened vigilante took her place. Taking out her grappling gun, she aimed up at the top of the building and was propelled into the night.

Moments later a squad car and an ambulance pulled up at the far street. Lena watched from above as the small detective drew her gun and rounded the corner of the building into the dark alleyway as the medics tentatively followed her, only a few steps behind. The emergency unit was on scene for almost an hour as more police were called in to arrest the attackers, while the detective personally saw to Brianna before she was taken into the care of the medics on scene. Detective Sawyer glanced up at the buildings that towered over them before walking to a secluded alley over on the next block.

She leaned against the wall before shouting into the night. "I know you're here! We need to talk!" The high pitched whirling sound of a zip line filled the air as Lena came swinging down from above.

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Clearly you have a thing for the dramatics."

Lena choked out a mechanized laugh. "I learned from the best."

Maggie sighed. "You know, I should arrest you for your heroics, but I'm told that you saved that young woman's life." The detective begrudgingly shrugged. "Thank you." Lena nodded in acknowledgment.

Maggie's trained gazed took in the green vigilante before her. "You have silver eyes?"

Lena cocked her head, a smirk was hidden behind her mask at her eye contact's description. "I was told the color was mithril steel."

Maggie arched an eyebrow. "As in the Lord of the Rings armor? I didn't take you for a nerd."

Lena shrugged. "I was already told I looked like a video game character. Besides, there wasn't much choice in terms of colored contacts."

The detective shook her head. "Well, I'm sure you would fit right in at a cosplay convention."

The vigilante cocked her head to the side. "What's cosplay?"

Maggie waved her hand. "I doesn't matter. Before you vanish on me tonight, I wanted to ask you, how did you get my personal cell phone number? And why call me and not the police? I was told it was you who placed the call."

Lena had to fight the urge to cock a hip and cross her arms, as the body language was sure to give away her gender. She squared her shoulders as she stared down the detective. "A little birdie told me that you've had some experience with masked capes back in Gotham." Lena was surprised to see the detective laugh at her quip.

"You could say we had quite the working relationship." Maggie grinned despite the lateness of the hour. "So, have you got a name yet?" Lena shrugged while Maggie waved her off. "I'm sure that CatCo will come up with something soon. After all, they branded Supergirl."

Maggie leaned back while hooking her thumbs on her belt. "So… I guess I'm going to have to deal with you for the foreseeable future. How should I contact you? Do we have a spare Batsignal in this city?"

Lena scoffed. "You're not going to try to arrest me? I'm flattered, detective."

Maggie ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. "I wouldn't even if I should. Quite frankly, we need you on the streets. With Supergirl gone, the police are swamped with every thug and low-life trying to make the most of her absence. Having someone like you on our side makes me sleep better at night… That is, so long as you don't do anything too drastic."

"Duly noted, detective." Lena flipped up the computer screen that was hidden by her left armored vambrace. With a few presses of her gloved finger she sent the detective a quick message, smiling slightly as the distinct buzz of Maggie's cell could be heard in response tucked away in her jeans.

"Now you have my number. Don't try to track down the signal; it will just bounce off all the cell towers."

Maggie whipped out her cell and quickly saved the number on the screen. "You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

Lena shrugged, her motion exaggerated by her bulked up frame. "I do try."

"So why do you do it? And why now? Clearly beating up criminals is a relatively new hobby of yours."

Lena shrugged again. "My city needed me. I couldn't watch my home fall and burn around me. I vowed that I would hunt down all who dare harm the people of my city and make them pay for their crimes. I want to save this city in any way I can, and what I was doing before wasn't good enough. Somebody has to protect this city. It might as well be me."

Her speech was met with silence before Maggie deeply sighed and nodded in understanding. "In that case, be careful out there. What you're doing is admirable…stupid…but admirable. I guess I'll be seeing you around, as you are now my new go-to cape."

Lena plucked at the cloaking device that was attached to her shoulder and at her lower back. "It's more a cloak than a cape."

Maggie shrugged. "Same difference."

Lena paused as she reflected on the detective's statement. "Why aren't you reaching out to that Guardian guy? He's been around longer than I have."

"Exactly, he answers to the government now. I need someone I can trust to get the real work done."

Lena barked out a laugh. "And you think that's me?"

Maggie shrugged. "Call it a gut feeling, but I feel like I can trust you."

After a short pause, the vigilante nodded. "Likewise," Raising a gloved hand in a two finger mock solute to her hood, Lena turned her back on her companion. "See you around, detective."

With a running jump, Lena sprinted towards the nearest dumpster and bounced off the lid onto the fire escape above. A few seconds later the masked vigilante scrambled over the edge of the apartment complex, and with a blur of movement, the hooded vigilante was gone.

Maggie snorted at the vigilante's exit. "Well, things just got interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonese Translation: "Sister, is that you?"  
> Anyone catch the RWBY reference? I couldn't resist. Let me know if you have any name suggestions for Lena as the vigilante, I haven't decided yet on one (or if I will use one). Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	4. in vino veritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening (or very early morning) everyone! Thank you to everyone who commented on this fic. It means so much to me to hear from you. Special shout out to Bl00dy_P3nguin and SoaringJe for name suggestions for Lena! I appreciate your help. :) Feel free to leave a comment or reach out to me on tumblr (my username is blacklabyrinth07). Enjoy and Happy St. Patrick's Day!

The sharp clicking of a key board seemed to echo loudly in the brightly lit control room as Winn checked through the DEO database for any information regarding to a string of armed robberies that were suspected of using Thanagarian weapons. Less than 48 hours previously, Winn and James, moonlighting as Guardian, had been blindsided as James had tried to block one of the alien's ray gun with his shield. But the armored vigilante was blasted back ten yards away from his previous position. Unfortunately for the duo, the armed aliens had gotten away, leaving a slightly battered James and an angered Winn in their wake.

Winn sighed deeply as he squinted at data displayed on the multiple computer monitors on his unorganized desk. His neck cracked loudly as he rubbed the back of it, while stretching to work out the knots in his shoulders from hunching over his work station for the last four hours. Winn took a deep breath as he gently rubbed his tired eyes and went back to his work, making a mental reminder to grab more coffee from the break room in the next fifteen minutes.

"Here, I thought you might need this."

Winn jolted in his seat before gladly accepting the steaming mug of coffee that appeared on his desk.

"Thanks, James," Winn sighed as he sipped the life-giving liquid. His friend clasped him on his shoulder briefly before taking a seat in an empty chair to his right. Images and numbers flashed across the three screens in front of the DEO agent, while the right monitor was using a facial recognition program on the grainy stilled image of the green hooded vigilante that had been making headlines, yet again for stopping another armed robbery.

"Any luck on identifying him?" James gestured to the image on screen.

"Nothing, unfortunately. He's always got that hood up and you've seen him wear that mask under it too. Eyewitness accounts haven't given up any details regarding the vigilante's identity. For what it's worth, I am currently running a program to pick up any chatter concerning our green friend on social media or on the news." Winn gestured to the monitor directly in front of him. James didn't need to ask what the programs running on the far left monitor were set up for, since it was still searching in vain for unusual radio frequencies from deep space, as had been the case for the last ten months or so.

James turned his attention back to the closest screen depicting the grainy security photo. "This guy's been out there for almost eight months now and we are no closer to finding him then we were when he appeared."

He leaned back in his chair before taking a sip of his own mug of coffee. "Maybe we should have another chat with him? You know, Guardian style?"

Winn scoffed. "Yeah, like that worked out so well in our favor last time, I still need to replace your chest plate to make it shock resistant."

James rubbed his right clavicle, remembering how the vigilante hit him between the plates in his armor with his damn electrical shafts.

"Lucky shot," James grumbled.

"Have you seen that guy's cloak?" Winn pointed to a YouTube clip that streamed a rather shaky cell phone video that captured the camouflaged vigilante appearing from the foreground before jumping into a fight. "That's some neat tech!"

"Can you reverse engineer it?"

Winn sighed. "Sadly no, nor can we run a diagnostics check from here. I would have to obtain the material in order to replicate it. Still it would be cool to blend in anywhere. Kind of like a chameleon – Oh!" Winn grinned and rubbed his hands together in excitement. "That can be his codename!"

James titled his head, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Chameleon? Really, Winn? That's the best you've got?"

"Sorry, I'm not really good at this whole naming thing." Winn waved a hand through the air in exasperation before opening a new tab on his computer. The sound of the technician frantically typing caught the attention of the only other DEO agent currently seated in the central control room. With a slight grunt, Agent Vasquez walked up to the duo and leaned against the desk to gaze at the monitors above the two men.

"Are you really using a superhero name generator right now?"

Winn chucked awkwardly at the agent's accusation. "…Maybe." A half-a-dozen name suggestions flashed across the screen in block lettering. "How about the Green Sentinel?"

Vasquez shrugged. "Eh, what else you got?"

Winn refreshed the page and highlighted one of the various options. "Auxiliary?"

James shook his head. "Not a fan, but closer."

"Arsenal?"

"Taken," Vasquez stated. At Winn and James confused looks the agent in black shrugged.

"That's on a need to know level. And you two do not need to know."

"Fine then, have it your way." Winn held his hands up in surrender before turning back to the screen. "I like this one, Phantasm."

James took a sip out of his mug before replying. "It's okay, add it to the list."

"What about Nightshade?" Vasquez suggested.

James turned in his chair to raise his eyebrows at the agent. "A poisonous plant also known as Belladonna. It's not really, you know, a masculine name."

Vasquez scoffed and muttered to herself. "We don't even know if it's guy… Damn gender norms."

James cocked his head to the side as he turned away from the monitors once more. "What was that, Vasquez?"

She scoffed. "Nothing, James."

"How about, Adamant?" Winn asked. "Or if we are going with the green vibe, Verdant."

James grunted in protest. "I'm not a fan."

Vasquez eyed the former photographer. "Our city's hero is literally called Supergirl and you're complaining about Verdant?"

Winn jerked back and dramatically slapped his chest like he had been physically shot. "Hey! The suit is a classic. I didn't come up with the name. That was CatCo. I'm surprised that they haven't come up with name for him yet." He gave his friend a very pointed look.

James gestured at the name generator in resignation. "Well if we can agree on one, I'll post it on the headline."

Winn glanced back at his screen. "Here's another, the Huntsman."

"Sounds like another Robin Hood." James muttered into his coffee mug.

"Well, he has the look. But less of a bow and arrows, and more of a bow staff kind of guy," Vasquez quipped.

A woman's voice called out to the circle of people from the far side of the room.

"Well, the name should fit the vigilante, right? Call him, Archaius."

Winn jumped while Vasquez snapped to attention towards the approaching woman. "Deputy Director Lane! We didn't see you there."

Lucy gave her agents a pointed look before a crooked smile graced her lips. "Obviously, but since you have the time to come up with potential codenames for this elusive vigilante, I might as well put in my two cents worth."

Vasquez broke the silence first. "So… What does Archaius mean?"

Lucy smiled. "It comes from the name Archaius tigris. It's a type of chameleon."

The three people huddled around the computer monitors all groaned in unison, leaving a very confused Deputy Director before them.

"What? That's one nifty cape." Lucy gestured to the video on screen.

"Cloak." Winn and James corrected her at the same time.

Vasquez titled her head in confusion. "What?"

Winn sighed in frustration. "The vigilante has made it clear that it's not a cape, it's a cloak. We've been corrected…"

"Multiple times…" James muttered under breath in annoyance looking away from the young Deputy Director.

Without warning bright letters flashed across the screen in warning as the surrounding speakers blared in alarm.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Winn shouted as his fingers flew across the keyboard, only to get blocked out of the system.

Lucy covered her ears at the initial noise. "What the hell is that?!"

"Someone's hacking into the DEO!" Winn frantically typed his counter measures as lines of code flashed across the screen. Winn swore loudly as his coding was interrupted by large blocky computer script forming on his flashing monitors.

**Miss me, Guardian…and friends?**

"Shit!" Winn slammed his hand down on the desk before scrambling to take control back of his programs, but his efforts seemed to be in vain.

"Get them out of their now! And find out what they are searching for." Lucy's orders fell on deaf ears as the programmer counter-attacked against the hacker. New script flashed across the screens, regardless of Winn's efforts.

**Now, now. Is this how you greet all your guests? I must admit this was more information than I bargained for, but how could I resist? Here I was looking for our little Tin Man and instead I found the modern day Library of Alexandria.**

"Agent Schott, can you back trace their signal?"

"I'm doing the best that I can… And no, it only leads to another back door which in turn takes me through a reversal code. I'm just going in circles here."

**Tick-tock. That's all you got? Your hacking matches your partner's fighting style – Sloppy.**

James leaned over his friend's tense shoulders as he examined the screen. "Is that the vigilante? They can hack too?!"

"Apparently," Winn hissed as the sharp staccato of his efforts filled the room along with the still blaring alarms.

"Agent Vasquez, put the building on lock down now until we can figure out this hack." Lucy ordered.

Winn spun in his chair. "Director, they're trying to access all our files on Cadmus, Project Exodus, Agent Danvers, Guardian, and Supergirl!"

**Somehow I was expecting something a bit juicier from the – DEO? How fascinating – on Supergirl… I was expecting at least some more photos…maybe a few nudes.**

Lucy slammed both hands down onto Winn's desk in frustration. "Who the hell do they think they are?!"

[-][-][-]

Meanwhile across the city, Lena adjusted her reading glasses as she sprawled across her King-sized bed in deep red silk pajamas, and causally typed away on the laptop with her right hand while sipping a glass of whisky in her left. Her glowing computer monitor was split between lines of code (where hundreds of files were downloaded in rapid session onto a spare disk drive), a small chat window with her taunting remarks, and her Tumblr page.

[-][-][-]

"TURN THIS OFF NOW!" Lucy's shouted over the blaring alarms. "Shut him down, I don't care how!"

Winn jumped away from his desk and ran through the halls until he got to secluded room containing the manual shut-off port for their main computer system. With a few clicks and one lever pull, the entire building powered down. It took several seconds for the emergency power grid to turn on, with the dim lights that soon followed. It was enough to shut off the alarms and any communications in or out of the building; however the red overhead flashing warning lights still lit the dim hallways in a mocking gesture towards the defeated agents.

Winn rushed back to his screen and clicked on various programs before sighing deeply. The hacker's – or rather vigilante's – last message still flashed across the screen in bold letters: **Thanks ;)**

Lucy addressed her agent with trepidation. "How bad is it, Agent Schott?"

Winn rubbed the back of his neck before lowering his gaze. "They took everything."

There was a pregnant pause that filled the room.

"…Shit."

[-][-][-]

The gentle hum of voices could be heard alongside the '80s power ballad that was blasting from the jukebox in the far corner of the bar. The occasional sharp crack from the pool table broke through the gentle hum of conversation as a woman in a black leather jacket, an old MIT T-shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of well worn Dockers stared intently at the local news station on the TV in the far corner of the bar. Lena slowly sipped a lowball glass of whiskey as she glanced around the room, waiting for her friend while sitting at the bar top.

The first time Maggie had dragged her to the alien bar, Lena had been apprehensive when she noticed that the patrons at the secluded dive bar were not exactly human. It wasn't that she hated aliens or was xenophobic, but rather a Luthor surrounded by aliens sounded like a walk on the green mile; an awkward situation at best, and a death sentence for the Luthor heir at worst.

However, after her first few visits alongside the short detective, the bar's patrons recognized her as one of their own; an outsider in her own right. Maybe it was because she was adopted into a family of murders and maniacs. Maybe it was because with each weekly hangout with the detective, the local aliens saw the collection of new bruises hidden under stiff blazers and leather jackets along with her stiff movements, while the news boasted of the newly named vigilante, Archaius, and his latest achievements.

No one really could be quite sure either way, and perhaps it was better that way. The bar had always been a safe haven to outsiders. A Switzerland among a war zone. And as such, the patrons of the bar would often raise their glasses to her in greeting before returning to nursing their own glasses after a long day. It was rumored that Supergirl would occasionally get a stiff drink here after a long day as her alter ego. So if an overworked CEO with a suspected questionable night job wanted to hang out bi-weekly with her cop buddy, while nursing her drink of choice, who were they to judge her.

A cocky voice broke through the woman's thoughts, diverting her attention away from the glowing TV screen. "Starting without me already?"

Lena grinned as Maggie sat down on the stool next to hunched over CEO.

"You're late."

The detective shrugged while waving down the bartender for her usual drink order.

"I got caught at the office filling out paper work. How was your day?"

"Oh you know, another board meeting filled with middle age white men who think a woman shouldn't be running a multibillion dollar company. The usual, although I assure you I've had worse." Lena drained the last of her glass.

"I'm sure you have," Maggie chuckled.

Lena waved down the bartender with a smile. "Hello again Tamera, can I get glass of Chardonnay?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Luthor." The Tamaranean bartender smiled as she poured the wine into a separate glass and placed it in front of her patron.

"Whiskey and wine tonight?" Maggie raised her eyebrows in question.

Lena accepted the white wine with a smile and a quick word of thanks before addressing her friend. "Consider this a cause for celebration. I was informed that they don't have champagne in this place. They have over 352 different types of drinks and liquor from over 107 planets, but not a single drop of bubbly in this dive bar."

Maggie snorted in her glass. "You high class snobs can never truly appreciate the quality of a good brewed beer. Look at you, slumming it with your cop buddy on a Saturday night."

"Feels like the start of some bad cop drama on prime time television." Lena smirked into her wine glass. "Only we're prettier."

"And gayer," Maggie quipped.

"I'll drink to that." They _'clinked'_ their glasses together in a toast while the pretty bartender rolled her eyes at their banter and smiled as she refilled both of their glasses.

"I recently acquired something you might be interested in, detective. Off record, of course."

"Oh? Care for an exchange? I have a gift for you too." Maggie sipped her beer mug before lowering it gently onto the polished wooden counter and gently patted the leather side bag that rested at the foot of her stool.

Lena grinned as she reached into her leather jacket for a small flash drive before sliding it across the table to the cop.

"405 missing person's reports, along with medical records, and a facial recognition program for your department. Along with a few interesting files on Cadmus."

"How in the Hell did you manage that?!" Maggie held it up to her eyes before pocketing the portable hard drive.

Lena shrugged. "Honestly, I was bored and I did some digging after a particularly nasty confrontation on the streets."

"I heard about your little tête-à-tête with our mutual Tin Man." Maggie smirked.

Lena shifted to stare at her friend while smirking. "How did you know about my encounter with Guardian?"

Maggie grinned. "I'm a detective. I detect."

"Jackass," Lena scoffed playfully. Maggie shoved her in the shoulder with her own. "Mixing liquors makes you bitchy."

Lena shrugged. "in vino veritas."

Maggie raised her eyebrows at the Latin phrase. "In wine there is truth."

"And clearly I need another glass." The detective watched as her friend smirked, before downing her wine.

"You know that you and Guardian are technically on the same side."

Lena scoffed. "Well he has a funny way of showing it. Last time he attacked me."

"It takes two to tango, Little Luthor." Maggie nodded to her companion who pointedly ignored her comment. Lena used to stiffen at the use of her last name, but over the months of their partnership and budding friendship, the CEO had learned that the detective spoke of her name with no malice. Quite the opposite effect, as Maggie would call her 'Little Luthor' in affection.

Maggie cocked her head to the side. "So, how did you manage to hack into the DEO? There's no other place where you would have gotten this information."

"It was simple really," Lena gestured vaguely with her hand. "During our last encounter, I bugged the Tin Man with a tracker. He led me back to the DEO where I just used my tech as a gateway into their mainframe."

"Well I'll be damned. That's brilliant."

"Well I am a genius," Lena boasted.

"And clearly humble," Maggie muttered into her mug.

Lena raised a perfect eyebrow. "So, I've shown you mine…"

Maggie snorted. "Right, and I'll show you yours…" The cop reached down and pulled out two large folders which she slid across the bar to her companion. "The top folder is series of unusual murders that have been creeping up among the city. I took the liberty of making you copies of the case files. Autopsy reports suggest unusual lacerations, burn marks, and other unexplainable symptoms."

"Serial killer?" Lena flipped through the top file, staring at the grotesque pictures that littered the case files.

"It hasn't been ruled out yet, but honestly we are not sure. I was hoping you can keep an eye out for anything unusual during your, err… side hobby." Maggie glanced at the bartender, her ex-girlfriend to be precise, who was pointedly looking away from the two women trading information on her bar top.

Lena nodded in acknowledgement. "Any possible suspects?"

"Just one." Maggie tapped the second file that was filled to the point of bursting. "Lesile Willis. A.K.A. Livewire. She's a very temperamental Supervillain, who has recently been spotted on the streets. A few of the cold cases match her M.O. Normally Supergirl would take care of her, but…"

"Our local Superhero has gone underground. I see. I'll take of it."

Maggie sighed. "Well, that's the thing, Little Luthor. I'm not sure if you can."

Lena glanced over at her friend in defiance. "You think I can't handle it?"

Maggie sighed again more deeply and then shrugged at her partner. "I think you are a bit overeager to get into an uneven fight. She's has superpowers, something that tends to cause problems for us mere mortals."

"I can still take her down. Just give me some time to reconfigure my armor." Lena nodded while tapping the case file of the escaped Supervillian.

Maggie sipped her beer in thought as the two women sat in silence for a few tense seconds before speaking up. "Tell me, Lena. Have you heard of the Greek myth, the Fall of Icarus?"

"Yeah, it's pretty famous." Lena nodded as she gently set down her wine glass. "The great inventor Daedalus and his son, Icarus, were held captive in a tower by the sea by a mad king. Wanting to escape their morbid fate, Daedalus crafted two pairs of feather and wax wings, which he and his son would use to fly to freedom. However, Icarus did not heed his father's warning and flew too high into the sky where the sun melted his wings…"

"Causing him to fall out of the sky and drown in the vast sea. Not one of the more pleasant bedtime stories out there." Maggie interjected.

Lena gazed into her now empty glass. "It was one of Lex's favorite tales as a child. He was always a fan of Greek myths."

Maggie didn't know what to say to that, as Lena had never mentioned her imprisoned brother before in their hang outs. After a second of hesitation, she stuck to her original line of thought. "Even so, I'm afraid that you are Icarus in this instance, Little Luthor."

Lena scoffed as the detective continued to stare down her newfound friend. "Are you saying Liverwire is the sun in this tale?"

Maggie hesitated. "I'm saying don't get too comfortable in the sky when flying with wax wings."

"I hate flying," Lena sneered as she placed a few bills on the table top to cover her tab.

Maggie ignored her snarky statement. "Be careful, Icarus. Don't get burned."

"Haven't you heard detective?" Lena smirked. "The name's Archaius."

Maggie chuckled as the CEO gathered her things and placed a hand on the detective's shoulder in farewell.

"I'll see you around, detective." And with a quick touch of two fingers to her forehead in a mock solute, the young woman sashayed away.

Maggie raised her hand to get the bartender's attention. "Tamera, pour me a whiskey, please. And you better make it a double."

Tamera set down a glass that she was wiping out with a rag and nodded. "Sure thing, Mags."

Maggie sent her ex-girlfriend a bittersweet smile as she subtly wiped away the single tear that had slipped down her cheek. It would not do for the bartender to see her cry, so she hid her actions by turning away. There was only one other person who had called her by that nickname, and she was now lost among the stars.


	5. Into the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone! I'm sorry it's taken a while for me to update, but now that I am on summer break I should be able to update more. A few of you have been asking for a visual for Lena's vigilante uniforms and since I can't draw I am providing a link to the Assassin's Creed cloak that I based her look on. The outer coat is the same style but anywhere there is brown would be dark green, and the under reinforced Kevlar armor is similar to Batman's in the Dark Knight. Here is the link to the outfit (Please note that I am not trying to sell this costume, just using the link as a visual. Here is what to search online: Assassins Syndicate Jacob Frye Coat (https://www.fjackets.com/productimage.php?product_id=647¤t_image=4). I had to split up this chapter into two parts since it was getting too long, so its a bit shorter than my other chapters. As always, special thanks to my unofficial beta reader mysteriesofthislife. Please feel free to leave a comment, Kudos, or find my on tumblr blacklabyrinth07. I hope you all enjoy the next installment!

_"I was in the darkness; I could not see my words – Nor the wishes of my heart. Then suddenly there was a great light – 'Let me into the darkness again.'"_ **– Stephen Crane**

A light breeze blew a few loose golden tendrils from her tightly bound braid, as the woman stood near the ledge on the roof of CatCo. Kara shifted her weight onto her other foot as she held her portable recorder in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She glanced at her most recent text messages that glowed in the surrounding darkness.

**Kara: I'm at CatCo on the roof.**

**Maggie: I'll let them know you're waiting for them.**

**Kara: Thx. While the view is good, it's quite chilly up here with the wind. :P**

**Maggie: Chill your sass. You can't even feel it. But you should have brought a jacket for appearances.**

**Maggie: I just got a message that they've been there for over 5 min now. Are you sure you're not up there alone?**

Kara glanced around the empty rooftop with distain. Lowering her glasses she used her x-ray vision to scan the surrounding area, her eyes lingering on a segment of steel that had a different density composition compared to the housed power generator that stood nearby.

**Kara: I don't see anyone. But I think that's going to change soon. If you don't hear from me within the hour, look for my body in the nearest dumpster.**

**Maggie: So dramatic. Good luck, Little Danvers. *Thumbs up emoji***

Kara tucked her cell into the pocket of her pink cardigan. "Now I know how Lois Lane feels like when waiting for Superman."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am no Super." The dense area of wall shifted and shimmered in the dim light until the lethal form of the hooded vigilante broke away from the wall. With a flourish of the arm, the cloak was thrown back over their shoulder before attaching to their lower back, to keep the high tech material from hindering their movements.

Kara cleared her throat before speaking to the emerged figure, taking in their deep emerald and black costume. "You're a hard person to find." She was slightly put off to learn her x-ray vision was useless as the figure's armor seemed to have a layer of lead woven into the Kevlar outer coat and armor plating.

When the vigilante spoke their voice came out mechanical and cryptically androgynous. "What makes you think I wanted to be found?"

Kara tilted her head forward in acknowledgement. "Well, you did agree to meet with me for an interview so…"

"…and there is always a story to be told for a nosey reporter." The vigilante crossed their arms in a stern stance.

The reporter looked the vigilante up and down with a stern gaze. "So you're the Chameleon…"

"I prefer, Archaius. It has a certain ring to it." The vigilante shifted their stance to a more dominate pose. The movement caused the tied back cloak to sway slightly in the night's breeze.

Kara decided to lessen the large gap between them until she stood a few feet away from her elusive companion. She was surprised to see that even though the frame of the vigilante's body was large with broad shoulders and chest plating, they where shorter than the alien reporter, despite the steel toed boots the vigilante wore. Such a revelation served as a comedic juxtaposition of the lack of height, with the display of power and dominance seen in the vigilante's stance that exuberated their strength. Kara held back a smirk as she filed this information in the back of her mind to examine later.

"Kara Danvers, from CatCo World Wide Media."

"So I gathered. Detective Sawyer said you wanted to speak with me?"

Kara nodded. "I do. You've been on the news for months, and yet no one knows anything about you."

"Well, that is the point of the mask and hood." The vigilante made a sweeping gesture with their arm. The movement came off as cocky to the reporter. "I'm not exactly trying to broadcast my identity to the city."

Kara held out her digital recorder to pick up her next words. "And yet you want people to know of you, right? For what purpose? To fear you? To praise you?"

The green vigilante gave a harsh mechanical laugh. "You think I want praise or glory? You think I want my fellow citizens to fear me?"

Kara cocked her head in resignation. "What do you want, Archaius?"

The hooded vigilante took a large step forward until they were only a few inches apart. The reporter felt her persona slip to the more stoic form of a hero as she stood her ground, resulting in the vigilante looking up to meet the interviewer's gaze. Azure eyes met brilliant silver as the later flashed with passion. "What I want is for young women to walk down the street without fear of molestation or physical harm. What I want is for a family to sleep soundly at night knowing that they won't have some crazy man breaking down their door searching for money and drugs. What I want is for this city to breathe freely again."

The vigilante took a step back and Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the tension dissolved between them. "But in the end, it doesn't matter what I want. It's about what the city needs."

"And our city needs you?" Kara raised an eyebrow in question. She couldn't help as her tone sounded confrontational and disbelieving.

"They need someone to bring back hope. Look around you! What do you see, but a city full of struggle and despair? Thieves, vandals, arsonists, murders, and rapists plague our alleyways and sewers like rats. The streets are littered with the very filth that Supergirl once put behind bars in minutes."

The tension that had lessened as the vigilante stepped away had filled the air between them. Kara's eyes narrowed to meet the agitated vigilante. "And so now you are judge and juror? What right do you have to decide their fate?"

Archaius scoffed at the statement. "Rather judge than executioner. Besides, was this not the case for Supergirl? I've read the reports. Humans, aliens, and metahumans who were involved in crimes whom mysteriously disappeared instead of going to prison. Where did they all go? Did Supergirl have the right to condemn these people to lives behind closed walls in some secret government facility? You want a real story? It's been right in front of you this whole time."

Kara let the accusatory words sink in, her heartbeat increasing as she thought through her reply. _'They know about the DEO. How did they find out about the DEO? And why didn't Winn tell me?'_ She tried not to let the shock show on her face. "Sounds like a conspiracy theory to me."

The vigilante shook their head as they took a small step backwards, further lessoning the growing tension between them. "And here I thought I was talking to an ace reporter."

Kara's eyes narrowed in thought. The phrase _'ace reporter'_ sounded familiar to her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't place where she had heard it before. There was a certain cadence of speech used by the vigilante that seemed to float in space between them in such a familiarity that Kara strained to hear the voice that was corrupted by the voice scrambling program, but her superhearing failed her. She tilted her head as she tried to use her superhearing to distinguish the heartbeat of the person before her, but she was unsettled to find that it was silent.

"Who are you?" Kara's voice had softened as she scrutinized her companion.

The vigilante shrugged before replying, "I am not your enemy."

Kara crossed her arms in defiance. "But neither are you our friend."

There was a slight pause before the vigilante broke the silence. "You don't trust me, do you Miss Danvers?"

"I don't trust anyone whose face I cannot see."

"Sorry to disappoint you, this isn't a peep show" Archaius quipped. Kara could hear the smirk behind the mask. The reporter shifted her feet as she averted her gaze. _'Are they flirting with me?'_

"Why are you here? Why now?" Kara couldn't help the bite that seeped into her voice.

There was a pregnant pause before the vigilante shrugged. "My city needed me. When Supergirl left, she took the people's hope with her."

Kara's eyes narrowed. "So you're a symbol of hope?"

"No." The hooded vigilante shook their head. "I serve as a reminder that we still need hope."

Kara lowered her eyes, unable to hold the piercing silver gaze of the vigilante. "National City has survived without Supergirl before. It can do so again without her."

The vigilante took a step back, their eyes widening at her words before the silver gaze flashed briefly in passion and… _something_ …before their gaze hardened. "You call this surviving?" Archaius threw their arm out in a sweeping motion over the city's skyline. "We are barely getting by. Inch by inch, we crawl forward into the future, no longer able run free."

The vigilante took a deep breath, the air coming through the voice scrambler as ragged. "I was once told you were a loyal supporter of Supergirl. A close associate or perhaps even a friend. If you have given up hope on her, then there is no hope for the rest of us. I think it is time for us to conclude this interview, Miss Danvers."

Without giving the reporter time to answer their brazen statement, the vigilante took out their grappling gun and fired at the nearby building. The sound of a zip-line filled the air as Archaius swung away into the darkness below. Kara felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket and swiped to unlock the screen to read her missed messages.

**Maggie: So how did it go?**

**Kara: Perfect… Just perfect. I think I pissed them off.**

**Maggie: That well, huh? And reporters really piss off everyone… Unless you're Lena. She loves you…Meet me at the bar in ten? I want the dirt.**

**Kara: Sure. BTW I'm not sure how you can stand that guy.**

**Maggie: It's always an experience. They're actually really chill when you get to know them.**

**Kara: … Are you saying that you've hung out with Archaius?**

**Maggie: If by "hung out" you mean we've chatted at crime scenes before then yes. *police car emoji* *beer bottle emoji***

**Kara: You do realize that as a detective, chilling with a vigilante is illegal.**

**Maggie: So? How is this any different then when I hang out with you or James?**

**Kara: …Touché. *Fencing emoji***

**Maggie: Since when do you speak French?**

**Kara: EXCUSE YOU! I speak over 16 languages and only 5 of them are on this Earth.**

**Maggie: …**

**Maggie: …**

**Maggie: You need to get out more.**

**Kara: I'm working on it now. ETA is 2 min.**

**Maggie: I'll order you your usual.**

**Kara: THX You're the best! :D**

**Kara: Also what did you mean by Lena loves me?**

**Maggie: …**

**Kara: …Maggie…**

**Maggie: Don't you have a lunch date with her tomorrow?**

**Kara: Yeah, we're checking out a new sushi place together. And then I think we are meeting up later for Netfilx and hanging out. Why?**

**Maggie: You two are useless.**

**Kara: Wait, what?**

**Kara: MAGGIE!**

[-][-][-]

Lena was crouched on top of an old apartment building that overlooked the parking lot to the hospital as the sun's last rays of light faded away. She had taken to observing the hospital from her vantage point from the roof of a nearby apartment complex, every few days to watch the hospital workers and patients filter in and out of the medical fortress. Glancing up at the dark clouds that rumbled in the distance, Lena hoped that the storm would hold out until she could retreat back to her penthouse.

She sat in silence for a few minutes debating her return to shelter before her left vambrace vibrated in rapid succession two times. Flipping the armored sleeve open to reveal the soft glowing screen of the computer built into her vambrace, she quickly tapped a few buttons on the screen until the screen from her cell phone was duplicated on her arm, displaying the latest text message that came in.

**Kara: We still on for Netflix and Chill tonight? :)**

Lena's lifted an eyebrow at the screen while using her gloved right hand to quickly type out a reply.

**Lena: Yep! And interesting phrasing. Maggie tell you to say that?**

**Kara: Yes!? Why is that bad? :(**

**Lena: I'm going to kill her.**

**Kara: Plz don't kill my cop buddy with your CEO death glare.**

**Lena: You know that if I wanted to hurt someone I have a little bit more skill with weapons besides a harsh stare, right? I can shoot a gun and stuff. I did shoot a guy once, remember?**

**Kara: Plz… You're practically harmless.**

**Lena: …Really?**

**Kara: That's why I said "practically" harmless.**

**Lena: Right… Anyway, I'll do my best. Chinese sound ok for tonight? Or Pad Thai?**

**Kara: Chinese is fine, you're the best! :D**

**Lena: Sounds tasty. I haven't really eaten all day. Do you mind calling in the order? I have some last minute paperwork to fill out at the office before I see you.**

**Kara: LENA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ALL DAY?!**

**Lena: … I had an apple around lunch…**

**Kara: …**

**Kara: …**

**Kara: Well at least it wasn't kale.**

**Lena: Just because it's green, doesn't mean it's going to kill you, Kara.**

**Kara: LIES! And yes, I'll get the food for us. :)**

**Lena: See you tonight. <3 **

Before she could read Kara's reply her vambrace vibrated in three rapid beats while the screen flashed red. Switching the screen back to the original display, she pressed a few icons on the screen until the sound of the police scanner crackled a soft message in her ear via the ear piece she had added to her gear.

_'Attention all units. Shots fired on the corner of 14th street and North High Avenue. All available units please respond. Suspected gang activity in the area – over.'_

"That's not too far from here. So much for not staying out late." Lena muttered as she ran and jumped over roof tops until she heard the gun shots in a nearby alley. Shooting her grappling-gun at the ledge of the next building she used her momentum to swing down into the fire fight below.

Sure enough there were a handful of two rival gang members that were fighting using any weapon they had on their person. Sweeping the feet out from the nearest man, she followed up with a swift punch to the throat that knocked the man down to the street.

Lena ducked as a round of gun shots were fired behind her only to be reflected off the shield of the armored man that had materialized behind her.

"What are you doing here, Tin Man?" Lena growled as the Guardian used his shield to knock back a man that had attempted to run at him with a switch blade.

"Looked like you could use the help, Lizard Man." Guardian quipped as they glanced over at the green hooded vigilante who had dodged large man swinging a baseball bat at their head.

"Piss off! I had this." Lena shouted as she brought back her right arm and waited for the retractable blade to lock in place before stabbing into the shoulder of the attacker, effectively disarming the gang member.

"That's a new trick." Guardian grunted as he punched out a nearby gunman.

"The suit needed an upgrade. Looks like you're still in that old rust bag." Lena joked as she clenched her fist causing the blade to retract back into the hidden sheath on the outside of the arm's vambrace.

As Guardian ducked to avoid a tire iron to the face, he heard the distinct crackle of his earpiece go off as Winn responded to the vigilante's retort.

_-Oh Hell no! He did not call my suit a rust bag.-_

James chuckled behind his mask as Winn continued to rant about the other vigilante. He turned to the sound of creaking steel overhead and pointed to the nearest fire escape.

"Lizard Man, look! They're getting away."

Lena scowled at the nickname as she turned to see a few men scramble up the fire escape and onto the building above them.

"I'm on it!" Lena grunted as she fired her grappling-gun at the roof's edge and shot up onto the ledge. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumble overhead as the storm approached, the first few drops of rain fell as the men scrambled across the roof in search for an escape from the fire fight below. Using some construction materials left on the roof, the three men were able to use a makeshift bridge to run over to the other building, hoping luck would be on their side to make a daring escape.

As fate would have it, luck was not in their favor tonight as Lena was able to swiftly take them down one by one with her bow staff until one man remained. Just as she delivered a rather nasty blow to the side of the man's temple, Guardian ran to her side only just now have managing to subdue the last two men below.

"You're late to the party." Lena's mechanized voice rang out into the night as the wind picked up from the incoming storm.

"I was a bit busy. Although it looks like you managed to take out the big guy." Guardian reached down to check the pulse of the unconscious man at Lena's feet. The dark image of a deformed skull tattoo could be seen on the man's neck as Guardian finished his examination.

"That's Ramero Montio. He's one of the main ring leaders for the Triads." Guardian searched the man until he pulled out a small handgun-like weapon that was slightly glowing blue in the dim lighting. "The Triads have been distributing alien weaponry throughout the city's underground." Guardian reached to his belt for a pair of handcuffs before securing them to the man's wrists.

"What are you doing with him?" Lena asked.

"I'm bringing him in," Guardian explained as he finished securing the metal restraints.

Lena held out her bow staff to point down at the two men. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

Guardian stood up so that they faced each other. "I'm not going give him to you."

_-James, I lost visual but I still have audio here. I need you to find out his play.-_

"I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you that you are going to let him go." Lena calmly stated.

_-Wait, what?-_

"Are you insane?! I'm not going to let him back out on the streets. I'm bringing him in with me." Guardian grunted.

"Clearly, you are missing the big picture here. You said it yourself that this guy's part of the inner ring. If you bring him in now to the DEO, this is all that you have." Lena gestured to the unconscious man at their feet. "But if we let him go, we have the chance of tracking him down and seeing who he reports to. He may even lead us to other members of their organization or to a bigger score. We can get enough evidence to bring him and his gang in for good."

_-That – That could work. It's a risk James, but it might be worth it. Want me to radio it in to the DEO? I can get a team ready soon.-_

There was a pause while Lena watched the Guardian deliberate on their options. She hoped he would comply with her plan, otherwise she would take back Montio by force. Lena grimaced at the thought of having to fight Guardian again. They had never really seen eye-to-eye on such matters and often their disagreements turned physical, neither one of them achieving their original goals.

Guardian shook his head slowly. "No… I can't risk having Montio out on the streets. The risk is too great."

"Very well, then I will take him by force." Lena thrusted her bow staff outwards towards her opponent's chest only to be blocked by his infernal shield.

_-James! Stand down.-_

"I can't risk him taking Montio." He grunted as he blocked the vigilante's overhead swipe.

The two vigilantes' focus narrowed down to their fight as they traded blows, neither one gaining the upper hand in their heated skirmish. They were so focused on the each other than neither vigilantes noticed that the rain had started to pour down on them, nor that their previous foes were gaining consciousness around them.

They fought until they both had neared the edge of the building, Lena barely taking notice of the fire escape as an escape route for her later, before her attention was driven away by a powerful punch to her rib cage. Lena retracted her bow staff and clipped it to her back hoping to surprise the other fighter with a change in fighting styles when a gun shot went off a few yards away.

When Guardian turned to face the source of the now conscious gunman, Lena reached for a little black cylinder that was stored away in her utility belt. With a quick throw to the ground the cylinder exploded, causing the surrounding area to go up in a pillar of dense smoke. Lena shifted slightly backwards towards the ledge to make her escape.

**BANG! BANG!**

Lena's breath was forced out of her lungs as she took two gun shots to her left shoulder and ribcage. The force of the shots caused her to lose her balance, and her flailing movements lost amongst the smoke screen, her body fell over the side of the roof.

Lena cried out in agony as her right side slammed down onto the railing of the fire escape before the momentum of her fall forced her to crash her way down the five story height of the building. In a desperate moment of self-preservation her gloved hand caught hold of the metal grating on the last story's ledge of the fire escape, effectively stopping her death spiral while also dislocating her shoulder.

Lena let out a strangled cry of pain and shock as her gloved hand slipped on the wet metallic surface, forcing her body to fall down onto the concrete below with a loud crash.

Lena didn't know how long she laid there in the darkness of the alleyway, feeling the rapid fall of raindrops cover her unmoving body. She felt herself take in one ragged breath before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

And the world went black.


	6. To Reach the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone! As always, thank you to everyone who left a comment on this fic, your comments are everything to me. I'm not going to lie, I'm getting really frustrated with what's happening in Season 3 of SG to the point where it is getting really hard to continue writing this fic. I will always ship SuperCorp, so writing for their character and relationship is killing me and my motivation to write. :( So please, any thoughts, feelings, or constructive criticism is much welcomed. Feel free to hit me up on tumbler blacklabyrinth07! Special thanks to my beta reader, mysteriesofthislife, for encouraging me to write this and do SuperCorp and my fic justice. Get ready for some angst, a budding friendship, a little jealousy, and some much anticipated SuperCorp fluff. Writing this gave me all the feels... Enjoy!
> 
>  **Trigger Warning:** Mentions of police brutality and physically abusive relationships.

_"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."_ **\- Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_**

"...ke… up."

Lena groaned as she drifted slowly back into consciousness. Every square inch of her body ached as she lay still. Her mind filed away her growing list of injuries in her subconscious as she tried to focus on her soundings.

 _'Possible concussion. I think some of my ribs are broken, but I don't think my lungs were punctured… Now to check on my spinal cord.'_ Lena was aware that someone was speaking to her while gently shaking her arm. She tried to respond to the person's touch, but her whole body throbbed as she lay there in the rain. _'Ok Lena, move you big toe!'_

After a few agonizing seconds of attempting, and thankfully succeeding in gently moving her lower extremities _'Yes! No lasting damage there',_ Lena found that she had trouble focusing in on the voice that whispered hurriedly in her ear.

"Wake up… come on… Please don't be dead."

She felt her hood being lowered and her throat guard pushed aside as a slight pressure was felt on the hollow of her throat. Somewhere in the back of her mind this sensation set off warning bells, but she was too hurt to move or care. The gentle splattering of rain that ran down her exposed face felt oddly soothing against her skin, and although she was in a rather compromised situation with an unknown helper, she was calm and unworried.

"Holy shit! You're Lena Luthor!?... WELL FUCK!"

Lena tried to respond but only succeeded in groaning again as she felt herself drift on the edge of unconsciousness again. The sound of sirens in the distance was becoming louder and clearer in her fogged mind.

"I'm so sorry about this… BUT WAKE UP!"

The sharp slap across her cheek forced Lena to open her eyes as she felt someone cradle her now stinging face. With a few seconds of effort, a vaguely familiar dark skinned face swam before her eyes. Lena took in the light blue medical scrubs that caused a flash of recognition through the injured vigilante.

"Bri… Brianna?" Lena's voice sounded raspy, vaguely mentally noting that her voice modulator had been deactivated.

The woman smiled briefly at Lena's question. "Glad to see you're awake, Luthor. My car is just around the corner. I'd hate to move you, but we need to move before the cops come around. Do you think you can make it?"

The Fates must have been laughing at the shear irony of the situation, the vigilante, now unmasked and heavily injured being helped by one of the first victims she had saved. Lena groaned as she felt Brianna lift her into a crouched standing position. Leaning heavily on her savior, the two women shuffled out of the dingy alleyway and toward a silver Toyota Camry that was parked illegally near the sidewalk.

"Just a little bit further there. Here we go now." With a slight grunt of protest, Lena allowed Brianna to open the rear passenger door, before sitting down roughly on the pleather upholstery.

"Try not to bleed out back there, alright? This is my cousin's car and he will kill me if you leave a stain on the seats." Brianna glanced back via her rear-view mirror as she pulled away from the side walk and sped off into the night away from the sound of sirens.

Lena groaned as she shifted on her left side to relieve the pressure on her right injuries. "How did you find me?"

"Honestly, I heard gunshots on the way to my car and I saw someone fall from the roof that looked vaguely like you. When I noticed you weren't moving, I ran to see if you were alright. I'm glad I got to you before the cops – or to me, mind you." Brianna shifted in her seat so that she could briefly look over her shoulder to address the hurt woman. "A black woman near gunshots in this neighborhood… Doesn't matter if I'm armed or not, uniforms tend to shoot first then ask questions in this day and age, if you know what I mean?"

Lena shifted awkwardly in her seat, not knowing what to say.

"Not all cops are like that, mind you. But I'm glad we're getting out of there. Not all of us are wearing Kevlar – That is Kevlar right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Lena asked, rather impressed.

"My cousin Evon, he's the one that let me borrow this car – he didn't want me walking home alone anymore, mind you – he's in the army. I've seen some of his tactical gear before that's made out of that stuff, although not as high grade or as fashionable as what you are wearing right now, Luthor."

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what you're doing," Lena grabbed her ribs as she gasped as another wave of pain hit her, "But why are you helping me? And why run towards gunfire?"

Brianna shrugged as she turned the wheel, the car making a sharp left turn at her touch. "You needed help. I know I shouldn't be running towards a fight but I've been taking self defense classes and I picked up boxing so that I would be able to defend myself. Besides, I never did get to thank you properly after everything."

"Well then, consider us even." Lena stated before ducking her head down as she watched police cars race passed their car, on their way to the crime scene.

Brianna locked eyes with the hurt vigilante through her rear view mirror. "That reminds me, was that the Guardian I saw you fighting with before you took a dive off the roof?"

Lena grunted the affirmative. "Yeah, unfortunately we really don't get along."

Brianna let out a low whistle as she slowed to a stop in front of a red traffic light. "That's a shame, seems like he's a nice guy… Great ass…"

Lena scoffed at her brazen language. "More like a pain in my ass."

"He's a guy right? I just mean… look at you?! You know?" The young woman gestured vaguely towards the back seat. "Not that it would matter either way, but he is _fine_."

"As far as I know, Guardian is a he." Her mind flashed to the DEO files that depicted the headshot of one, James Olsen. Unfortunately for the Luthor, no such information could be found as to the identity of Supergirl.

"Right then, well I hate to bother you Luthor, but where should I take you? Clearly L-Corp is out of the question."

Lena narrowed her eyes at the intentional jab, and managed to let out her address through gritted teeth, her jaw locked with the growing pain. "2055 North Lathem St. You'll need to park at the parking garage across the street after you drop me off at the side alleyway."

"And leave you unattended in that shape? What type of doctor – er, in training – would I be if I left you like that…? Besides I am a bit curious to know how a CEO billionaire ends up fighting crime on the street at night."

"Happens more often than you know," Lena muttered.

"What was that?" Brianna asked as she threw back a questioning glance while making a sharp left turn. Lena slumped heavily on her side as the pain caused her tilt in her seat until the street lights flashed by in an almost mesmerizing blur.

Lena cleared her sore throat. "I said, I'll take you up to my place where I can explain more, but you'll need to ditch the car first."

"So you said the first time… And we are here. Although I don't know where here is exactly." Brianna gestured around to the darkly lit alleyway that separated the parking garage and the back of a high end apartment complex.

"This is a dark zone for cameras from both buildings," Lena grunted as she slid out of the car and leaned heavily against the car's frame. She pulled up her hood to hide her masked face back into the shadows. "Drop off the car and meet me back here in five minutes, and then I can get you inside."

"I'm assuming I can't have my parking ticket validated?" Brianna asked sarcastically while she shifted her car back into 'Drive'.

Lena shot her an odd look. "Is now really the time for humor?"

"Calm down, Luthor. It was just a joke." Brianna glanced over at the hurt vigilante before nodding. "I'll be back in a few. Don't go anywhere." She said as she quickly drove around the corner to the entrance of the parking garage.

"Wasn't planning on it," Lena groaned as she felt what little adrenaline she had left in her fade away, the pain hitting her with a newly found vengeance. True to her word, Brianna showed up in a few minutes' time, holding a black umbrella over her head in one hand, her purse clutched tightly in the other.

"Okay, where to next?" Brianna asked.

Lena smirked. "Next you'll need to hold onto me and put that thing away." She nodded to the umbrella that was now over their heads. Lena took a moment to register that up close; she noticed that Brianna was rather pretty and close to her in age. Using one hand to wrap around the woman's body, Lena pulled out her grappling-gun and pointed it at the roof of the parking garage.

"Hold on tight and try not to scream." With a quick pull of the trigger, Lena whisked Brianna up into the air; the startled woman couldn't help the loud shriek that left her lips at the sudden momentum.

"Is it over?" Brianna had shut her eyes tight as they detached themselves from the ceiling and fell a few inches to the floor.

"Not quite. It helps if you don't look down." Lena suggested as she readjusted her grip on her companion and pointed her gun at the highest window of the apartment complex opposite them. With a precision only explained by months of practiced ease, Lena was able to propel them to the window outside her penthouse's balcony. Unclipping the wire that was embedded on a mounted steel bar above their heads, Lena threw aside the doors leading into her apartment before collapsing against the island-bar in her kitchen.

"Brianna, leave the doors alone." Lena stated as she noticed the other woman attempt to close and lock the doors leading to the balcony. "Can you help me get this gear off?"

"Yeah, I can do that, but you'll need to be patient as we pull this off of you. I don't want to hurt you even more than you already are." Brianna stated as she walked around the grand piano and helped the injured CEO strip them of the green and black armored disguise. The awkward interaction allowed for a few grunts of pain from Lena as she slowly extracted herself from her gear.

With every bit of the uniform that was removed, Brianna caught a glimpse of just how young the CEO was and how much the woman was in need of her help. Brianna cleared her throat as she glanced away from the bruised skin that was being revealed, _'apparently Luthor only wears black compression shorts and a matching sports bra under this thing',_ and gestured to the slightly ajar balcony doors. "Do you normally keep your balcony doors unlocked or open like that?"

"Yes. Every night." Lena nodded mutely as the last of her outfit was stripped away from her rain drenched form.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Brianna half joked.

Lena stopped her movements to gaze out and onto the city below as the storm raged on. "I am always waiting for her."

"Who?..." And then it dawned on her of whom she may be implying would visit her via a balcony. _'Are the tabloids true? A Luthor and a Super together romantically? I always chalked that up to trashy tabloid fluff and smutty FanFiction…That she definitely did not take a peek through once, when she was drunk off of box wine during medical school back in Gotham. Nope, not this girl!'_ Brianna cleared her throat at her awkward thoughts. _'Alright, so maybe she has one or two of those fics saved on her laptop at home. And her favorite, may or may not be a Romeo and Juliet styled Pirate AU. Now it just felt awkward meeting the woman in person.'_ Brianna made a mental note to delete them all later…just maybe not the pirate one. Or the coffee shop AU.

"Oh…" Brianna spoke softly as she took in the injured CEO's words. "Well then. I'll need to do a full examination on you, before I leave here."

Lena nodded. She had expected as much from the woman. "Are you a doctor? I never did get to ask."

Brianna shook her head, "Not yet. I'm just a resident at Luthor Children's Hospital, but I'm working towards my M.D. I'm working on my Residency and Fellowship programs there until I become a General Surgeon. Which makes this," She gestured to the lavish penthouse owned by the Luthor, "To be all the more ironic considering my current place of employment."

"Well I'm glad I could add a bit of humor to the situation." Lena grunted as she removed her silver contacts and placed them in a nearby container. "I'm afraid before you begin your examination I am going to require your help." As Lena spoke her body gave out on her and she slumped to the floor in pain.

Brianna rushed to the fallen vigilante's side and helped her into a more comfortable sitting position. "Anything, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you grab my gear and help me to my study, please?" Lena pointed to doorway that was down the hall.

"Yeah sure, hold on." Brianna grabbed the soaked uniform in her arms while helping to guide Lena into the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Brianna asked as Lena limped forward to an expensive looking impressionistic oil painting, _'Is that a Monet?!',_ on the wall behind her mahogany desk.

Lena pulled back the frame of the painting to reveal a sleek hand print scanner. She held her right hand to the panel, which flashed green twice before opening up a false wall into a small adjoining room.

"Lead lined panic room," Lena grunted as she gestured for Brianna to throw her gear onto the floor. "Don't worry about putting that away properly. I'll need to dry it out anyway. As for this room, it comes in handy with all the attempts on my life and the like." Lena gestured vaguely at the now lit room, revealing a couch, mini fridge, bookshelf, and an oak desk piled high with papers and worn booklets.

Brianna set down the vigilante uniform gently as she neared the desk, noting the paperwork strewn across the surface. She frowned when she realized the writing on them was not in English. Or any language that she knew of, now that she had the chance to think about it. Brianna glanced away at the odd symbols before gesturing around the room. "You live a very dangerous life, Luthor. Even more so now with your night job."

Lena shrugged painfully. "I consider it more of an extreme hobby."

Brianna let out a harsh laugh before her eyes strayed to the odd symbols on the papers before her once more. "Luthor, what are these? I don't recognize these symbols."

Lena sighed as she shuffled awkwardly over to glance down at the black ink. "Just a bit of light reading, nothing to worry about."

"This is light?" Brianna's voice was laced with heavy sarcasm as she lifted one such papers covered in the geometric runes.

"Okay fine, it's more like research." Lena attempted to shrug again. "They're just some old files of my brother's. Nothing to worry about, I assure you."

"That's not very comforting, Luthor." Brianna argued after placing the page back onto the oak desk while she crossed her arms.

"I am not my brother. And please, don't call me that name. Besides, I think we're clearly on first name bases as you are currently viewing me half-naked." Lena gestured to her sports bra and compression shorts clad form as she limped out of the panic room, forcing the medical resident to follow her into the sitting room attached to her kitchen.

"Lena then. Do you have a first aid kit around her somewhere?"

Lena slumped down onto one of her kitchen's bar top stools. "Bathroom under the sink, second door to your left through the master bedroom. And I think I have an ice pack in the freezer. Any chance you can check out my shoulder first? I think I fucked it up pretty bad." She rubbed her right shoulder gently and hissed at the added pressure.

"Hmm…. Let me take a look." Brianna had come back from gathering the medical supplies and handed Lena an icepack before gently prodding the bruised and aggravated tissue. "Good news is that your arm isn't broken. Bad news is that it's dislocated. I'm going to need to pop it back in place." Brianna grimaced as she gently moved the arm around to get in position. "This is going to hurt."

Lena took a deep breath before sternly looking the medical resident. "Please, make it quick."

Brianna nodded gravely. "One the count of three then."

"Okay, do it." Lena grunted.

"One – Two –"

**CRACK!**

Lena screamed as Brianna forced her shoulder back into place.

"Shit! I thought you said on three?!" Lena gasped out.

"Serves you right for falling off a building," Brianna chuckled grimly as she placed a rag covered ice pack on the swollen joint. "Hold this steady while I get you some pain – "

**BANG!**

The front door of the penthouse slammed open and bounced off the side wall.

"Lena?! Oh my Rao, what happened to you?!"

"Kara?!"

[-][-][-]

It was close to 9 pm by the time Kara was able to leave CatCo, and she was running late. Kara had sent a text to Lena earlier in the night explaining her increasingly failed attempt to escape the office under Snapper's nose. Her boss had decided that her latest article on the water treatment plant wasn't good enough for print and had taken him less than twenty seconds of glancing over her work before shoving her draft back into her face and shouting, "Do it again, ponytail!"

Thus Kara found herself running late by over an hour and a half, her hands full of Chinese takeout - with extra potstickers, of course, and an umbrella in her left hand. She smiled widely at the doorman as she passed through the entrance of the upscale apartment complex.

"Hello Mr. Wilson, how's your wife?" Kara asked as she made her way to the elevator, shaking out her umbrella over the carpeting.

"Just peachy, thanks for asking." He swiped his access card on the elevator to bypass the security code for the penthouse. "You have a good night now. Tell Ms. Luthor I said hello for me, will yah?"

"Will do, sir. Good night!" Kara exclaimed as the elevator doors closed with a soft chime. She hummed the theme song from _'Wynona Earp'_ as she ascended towards the top floor. She let her mind wander aimlessly as she strolled down the long hallway and stopped in front of Lena's door. Just as she raised her hand to knock on the door, her superhearing picked up on a loud scream of pain.

"Lena!"

Fear overtook her as she quickly reached for the doorknob, and upon meeting resistance, promptly broke the lock and forced her way through the doorway and into the darkly lit room. Kara paused at the scene before, staring unabashedly in confusion while she felt her face lit up in a blush.

A scantily clad Lena was doubled over on a kitchen stool, with an unknown woman caressing her shoulder and back. Kara's blush deepened as realization dawned on her that she might have walked in on a more intimate moment, judging by Lena's compromising position and lack of substantial clothing. Suddenly the dark skinned woman walked around Lena before handing her what looked like an ice pack. It was only then that Kara stopped staring at the strikingly beautiful form of the CEO and noticed that her friend's abs – _'Oh, Rao! When did Lena get abs like that?!'_ – were covered in blotchy black and blue bruises.

"Lena?! Oh my Rao, what happened to you?" Using a bit of her superspeed to aid her movements, Kara deposited their food on the kitchen counter top before she rushed to her friend's side, her hands hovering over the tender skin.

"Kara?!" Lena gasped as Kara's fingertips ghosted over her abdomen. She held her breath as the pretty reporter leaned into her personal space; the near contact caused her pale skin to break out in goose bumps. The world seemed to stand still as Kara's azure blue eyes locked with strikingly green. They were close enough together now that when Lena spoke, her breath mingled with the reporter's own.

"Kara, how did you get in my apartment?" Lena questioned as her eyes looked behind Kara's shoulders at the door that had slammed off the wall and back into place. The Kryptonian prayed that the CEO would fail to notice the mangled doorknob and the broken hinges off the door frame. Clearly by her face of shock and deep confusion, the state of her door had not gone unnoticed by the residing tenant.

"Uh… Well you see, Lena… Umm…" Kara said stupidly as she scrambled for an excuse for the obvious intrusion on her privacy. "I don't know, it wasn't locked or something." Kara fidgeted with her glasses. "You know, I think it might be a faulty lock."

Lena stared at her friend with her eyebrow raised in skepticism. But before the CEO could comment on Kara's awkward response, their attention was drawn away from each other by the loud clearing of a throat.

"I don't want to be rude, but who are you?"

Kara turned to the woman who had addressed her. She jumped away from Lena suddenly, not catching the momentary look of disappointment that flashed across her friend's face before it shifted into a more emotionless mask.

"Er… Hello, I'm Kara Danvers. I'm a reporter for CatCo and a good friend of Lena's." Kara extended a hand towards the woman while flashing her one of her blindingly sunny smiles. "I'm sorry to intrude; I didn't realize that Lena had company."

"Brianna Nelson, I'm completing my Residency at the Luthor Children's Hospital." Brianna accepted the offered hand and flashed a smile in return, captured by the blonde's natural charm. "And don't worry about it. Our meeting wasn't entirely planned tonight, to be honest." The woman turned her attention back to her patient. "Okay, Lena. I'm going to need you to lift your right arm again while I examine your ribs."

Kara watched as Lena grunted in pain while gingerly moving her stiffening limbs. "So, you're a doctor?" Kara inquired.

Brianna nodded as she gently pressed up and down Lena's bruised rib cage. "I'm working towards becoming a General Surgeon. Meeting Lena was an accident – literally." Brianna chuckled at Kara's confusion. "Why do you think Lena looks like she got run over by a car? That's because Lena did get hit by a car."

"WHAT?!" Kara yelled, ignoring the gasp of shock from the injured woman in question as well. "Lena, why didn't you tell me? We need to take you to the hospital and call the police!"

"No!" Lena shouted, before clearing her throat and taking a second to formulate a plausible explanation while taking Brianna's lead. "I mean, no Kara that won't be necessary." Lena waved off her friend's frantic rambling. "It's fine, Kara. Just an accident. I was hoping to catch a quick run before having you over and while I was crossing the street I was hit by a passing car. Hit and run, clean and simple." Lena tried to ignore Kara's look of horror by playing off the whole tale as casual. _'Then again, with all the attempts on my life, this is kind of the norm now-a-days.'_ Lena cleared her throat before smiling sheepishly up at the reporter. "But you of all people should know that if the media catches wind of this, it will be splashed across the headlines. Besides, Brianna saw the whole thing happen and offered to check me out."

"It was no problem really. I was more than happy to help. Besides, I got to meet the famous Lena Luthor in person. Although I will admit to this being a bit more up close and personal than I had originally planned." Brianna winked at the slightly confused dark haired beauty while Kara glared daggers in her direction.

Brianna tried to hide a smirk as she saw the blonde lock her jaw and eyes narrow at her blatantly flirtatious comments. Not that Brianna had any intent to seriously flirt with CEO, but rather she wanted to test a theory. And judging by how white Kara's knuckles had gotten as she clenched her fists at the flirtatious jab, and also the state of broken door which the woman was sure was originally bolted shut, Brianna felt pretty confident about her findings.

The medical resident took the opportunity to closely examine the reporter's facial features, noting the sharp blue eyes and her wavy blonde hair that was escaping a messy bun. Her theory about this woman had just increased ten-fold.

"Oh Ra – God, Lena. I'm so sorry you got hurt, but I really think you should get some x-rays." Kara gestured to the woman's banged up body. Trying not to gain the attention of the two other women in the room, Kara slightly adjusted her glasses so that she could peer above the lead-lined rims to briefly x-ray Lena's ribcage.

"No need, I can do a pretty thorough examination of your body right here." Brianna snickered at Lena's increasingly confused expression and the rapidly reddening face of the reporter. "Hey Lena, I'm going to need you to lie down for a minute, if that's alright?" Brianna asked as she risked a glance at Kara's reaction to her flirting. Brianna had a distinct feeling that the blonde wanted to throw her into space, and the more time she spent with the reporter, Brianna had a sneaking suspicion that Kara might just be able to do such a thing.

"Yeah sure… but why?" Lena inquired as she led both women to a nearby couch in her living room.

"One – The moment you stood up, you swayed and you're starting to slur your words, so I want to run a concussion check on you." Brianna explained methodically as she turned on a lamp to cast more light over her patient. "Two – I need to check your chest and abdominal cavities to see if you have any internal bleeding or a puncture wound judging by the two to three broken ribs you have sustained from the accident."

"Three actually," Kara stated abruptly.

Brianna turned to raise her eyebrows at the woman who had corrected her. "What? Do you have x-ray vision or something?" The medical resident inquired, daring her into a plausible explanation for the reporter to know about the possible micro-fracture on Lena's lower third rib. When Kara blushed deeply and said nothing, Brianna couldn't help but smirk. "I thought so."

The blonde nervously fidgeted with the hemline in her khakis while rubbing her hands down her blue button-down blouse. "So Lena, can you remember any details about the car that hit you?"

Lena winced as Brianna tapped her fingers across her chest and clavicle as she continued with her examination. "Well Kara, honestly it all happened so fast, I really don't remember much. Just that it was a silver SUV with a black interior. The license plate was GAR173N, I believe. Although I could have missed the last few letters, I was a bit roughed up."

Brianna snorted, failing to hide her laughter at Lena's cheeky reply, as she used an old CatCo magazine as a makeshift stethoscope. Meanwhile, Kara pulled out her cell phone and quickly typed everything down while Lena was distracted by being jabbed in the stomach.

"Can I barrow your cell? I need the flashlight." Brianna asked holding out her hand.

"Please, do your thing." Kara replied sarcastically, trying not to bite out the response. _'Kara! Get a grip on yourself. She's just doing Lena- er, helping Lena. After all, Lena is my best friend and she deserves the best treatment. Even if she's too stubborn to go to the hospital for an examination. Although, this exam could do with a lot more clothing on and far less touching.'_ Kara shifted awkwardly, while in her mind she kept asking herself why was she so flustered and angry at the impromptu doctor. The woman was just trying to help out and do her job, and yet Kara couldn't push down this feeling of bitterness, _'Or was this jealousy?',_ while watching Brianna interact with Lena.

The impromptu doctor held up her pointer finger in front of Lena's face. "I need you to focus on my finger and follow its path with your eyes."

"Not going to lie doc, but I'm seeing two fingers right now." Lena winced as she squinted at the doubled-imaged digit.

Brianna had to bite her lip to stop the flirtatious comment, _'Sometimes, that's all it takes',_ from slipping out. She managed to refrain from the phrasing only so that the reporter wouldn't spontaiously combust on the spot. She would tone down the comments, if only because Brianna believed that she had proved her point. And judging by the tender looks the blonde woman was sending towards the injured CEO, perhaps the reporter had given herself away in more ways than she had intended that night. _'Not that Kara would have noticed the blatant heart-eyes being passed between the two women.'_

Lena followed Brianna's instructions while the woman questioned her on her various responses. Brianna used Kara's cell phone flashlight to try and get Lena's pupils to dilate with limited success.

"Well doc? What's the verdict?" Lena joked as Brianna gave back the phone with a nod of thanks.

"It's not good, Lena. You have at least two cracked ribs, a still healing- but no longer dislocated - right shoulder, sprained right wrist, and a mild concussion. Thankfully this is nothing that a few icepacks, pain meds, and time can't fix." Brianna handed Lena her old icepack. "It's going to hurt like Hell for a while, but you'll be fine. Although I recommend staying off the streets for the next few weeks. No more jogs around the city, alright?" Brianna winked and Lena grunted in response at the doubled implication. Kara let out a sigh in relief at the good news.

"Would you believe me, doc if I told you I've had worse? This is not the first attempt on my life." Lena tiredly mumbled.

"So I've heard, Lena. I do read the papers and I have the power of the internet. Seems like every other week you're getting yourself into trouble."

Kara's eyes narrowed. "Too much trouble, if you ask me."

"What do you mean by that?" Lena scoffed.

"Well, you're just so", _'human'_ , "…fragile. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Kara, really." Lena shot the blonde a tender smile that she reserved only for the reporter. Brianna rolled her eyes, but grinned as the two women kept eye contact for the entire time she had rifled through the medical supplies in her first aid kit looking for medical tape and wraps.

The seconds ticked on as they sat in silence as Brianna helped wrap Lena's ribs, set her right wrist in a splint, and fitted her with a make-shift sling for her right arm. It wasn't a polished job, but the medical resident had completed her tasks as best she could with the limited supplies she had at hand. _'Macgyver would be so proud!'_

"Thank you Brianna, I owe you one." Lena confessed as she gingerly shifted her arm into a more comfortable position in the sling.

Brianna waved her off while picking up a bottle of heavy pain killers. "I believe we already came to the agreement that we are now even."

"Still, thank you." Lena insisted as she accepted the pills and a glass of water that Kara had given her.

"Kara, if I could ask a favor of you before I go. It's about Lena." Brianna began to gather the medical supplies that littered the kitchen and living room.

"Of course, anything for her." Kara let out in a rush, not even realize what she had said until the words had slipped passed her lips. Even in the dim light of the apartment, a faint blush could be seen on the heiress' pale cheeks.

"Right then, good to know." Brianna smirked as she saw the reporter blush deeply at the awkward confession. She stepped closer to the reporter and kept her voice low so that their conversation would go unheard. "I have known Lena for less than two hours and I already know how stubborn she is-"

"An understatement, believe me." Kara interrupted with a sigh.

"I'm sure. That being said, can I ask you to please stay the night and make sure she's taking care of herself? Since she has a concussion, she can't fall asleep for more than a few hours at a time and I don't want her to be alone right now. I also don't trust her enough to not try to go into work tomorrow."

"And you want me to make sure that she relaxes for once." Kara concluded while nodding her head in understanding.

Brianna nodded. "I'll be back in the morning with a proper wrist brace, sling, and stronger pain meds." She paused as she glanced over at the injured CEO who had slumped further down into the couch, while she pressed an ice pack over her ribs. "Listen Kara, I wouldn't ask this of you normally, but I know that Lena will listen to you. Make sure that she takes her meds and please check on her throughout the night."

Kara smiled at the medical resident for the first time all night. "Don't worry; I'm more than happy to stay the night with her."

Brianna reached out and gripped Kara's arm in reassurance. "Thanks. If she gets worse before morning, give me a call, alright? I left my cell phone number in Lena's contacts."

Kara felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the thought of Lena having the woman's number, but she tried to let go of her jealousy long enough to see the practical reasoning for this gesture. Kara cleared her throat and flashed the woman a small, but genuine smile. "Thank you for looking over her."

Brianna smiled in return. "I'm just glad I could help. I'll see you both tomorrow!" She quickly grabbed her purse and umbrella before exiting out the broken doorway.

Kara turned to face her injured friend. "How about some food then?" At Lena's nod and shout of approval, the Kyptonian took their Chinese takeout and used the microwave to reheat their meal, while Lena turned on the TV to the evening's local news. Had she been able to use her heat vision, the food could have been warmed up in seconds; however this method took longer causing the alien to fiddle with the cuffed sleeve of her shirt before staring at Lena. Now that it was clear that the CEO was not in any immediate danger, Kara took the time to really get a good look at her friend.

Between the dim lighting from the lamp beside the couch and the soft glow of the television, Kara could make out several layers of bruising that littered the woman's pale skin. Even from her vantage point from the kitchen, Kara frowned as she noticed that some of Lena's bruising seemed to be fresh while others were clearly from older injuries. Of course all of the older bruising would have been hidden by Lena's sharp designer outfits she wore to L-Corp, so such injuries would not have been noticed by the public, or could have been easily covered up by makeup.

Kara felt a deep blush rise up in her cheeks as her eyes looked passed her best friend's injuries and instead her thoughtful gaze lingered upon Lena's toned body. The fact that Lena was a beautiful woman had never escaped the alien's attention, as the mere sight of the dark haired beauty was often enough to make the normally composed reporter into a stuttering and blushing mess. But a half-naked Lena, unintentionally showing off her defined six-pack, toned thighs, and lethal biceps that rivaled her own were enough to make the Kryptonian flustered.

_'When did Lena get this ripped?! This crush is getting out of hand; she's your best friend. And painfully uninterested in you, or women for that matter. How would she react if she knew you were an alien or Supergirl? I can't risk our friendship over these feelings.'_

Kara's thoughts spiraled out of control as her gaze lingered on the sharp 'V' of muscle that tapered between Lena's hips. Kara felt her mouth run dry and struggled to clear her throat before speaking; her voice almost half an octave lower than normal as she spoke. "Hey Lena, do you want me to grab you a shirt or something?"

Lena smiled over her shoulder at the reporter. "That would be great, thank you Kara."

The blonde waved off her thanks as she quickly walked down the hall and into Lena's bedroom and riffled through the bottom drawer. She returned less than a minute later with a faded grey National City University sweatshirt and a pair of deep green and silver sweatpants which she then handed over the top with a smirk. "Isn't this mine, Lena?"

Lena huffed in response while Kara helped her injured arm into the long soft sleeve. Lena felt her heart rate pick up as Kara's fingers softly grazed her own skin at the action. "You left it at my place after our last movie night. I just haven't gotten around to returning it." Ignoring the growing smirk on the blonde's face, Lena quickly stepped into her Slytherin sweatpants; a gift from Kara at Christmas, having then forced Lena to read and watch the Harry Potter series. Kara had bought matching Hufflepuff sweatpants to wear when they stayed over at each other's places.

"Right… The last time I stayed over for movies at your place was over a month ago." Kara chided as she collected their food and chopsticks. "Clearly you're a clothing thief!"

"And I am never giving this back. It's mine now." Lena replied as she opened the lid to her orange chicken and steamed vegetables.

"Well then, I'll just have to steal one of yours." Kara joked as she held up the MIT t-shirt that she had stolen from Lena's closet along with her Hufflepuff sweatpants. Changing quickly in the other room, Kara sat down next to her best friend and accepted the boxes of take-out with joy. The maroon top clashed harshly with the cannery yellow and black of her sweatpants, but Kara wore them both proudly, making the other woman smile at her quirky wardrobe. They made quite the pair, and Lena had half a mind to post a picture of them on her instagram, if it weren't for her blatant injuries. Taking selfies with the cute reporter in matching sweatpants and stolen collegiate gear would have to wait for a less physically painful night.

They ate while discussing the news on TV, watching a video clip of some boy who was caught on camera singing in a Walmart. Over time, Kara grew quieter as she let her eyes flicker towards her injured friend several times throughout their meal. After polishing off an entire order of potstickers and three boxes of take-out, Kara set down her chopsticks and turned to face her friend. However, before she could draw breath, Lena broke the growing silence.

"What's on your mind, Kara?" Lena set down her finished food and turned to face the startled reporter.

"How could you tell?" Kara inquired.

Lena reached out and lightly poked the wrinkled spot between Kara's eyebrows just to the left of scar on her brow. "Crinkle."

An involuntary flash of pain and wistfulness crossed her face as Kara was reminded of the multiple times Alex done that very same action with such affection. Blinking back unwanted tears, Kara shook her head and focused back on her slightly drugged up friend.

"Hey Lena, those bruises on your body. They're not all from tonight, are they?" Kara's voice was low as she stared deeply into the green eyes of her friend. The question seemed to startle the CEO as her eyes flashed with shock, guilt, and something else before she lowered her head. When the dark haired women next spoke, her words where barely heard even with the help of Kara's powers.

"No, they are not." Lena whispered after a moment of hesitation.

Kara shifted around the couch until they were so close that their legs were touching. Reaching out with a hesitant hand and being mindful of the woman's injuries, Kara gently held Lena's hands in her own. Kara felt something warm flutter in her stomach as the woman didn't reject the offered hands and instead squeezed them in reassurance. "Um… Well you know that I'll always be here for you, right?"

Lena looked surprised and gave her hands an extra squeeze. "Of course, Kara. Is everything alright?"

Kara cleared her throat and briefly glanced away from her friend's warm gaze before replying. "Yes, everything is fine with me… Er, that is, I wanted to ask about you… So if you wanted to tell me something – anything, really – I'd be more than happy to listen."

Lena tilted her head as her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Kara."

Kara took a deep breath as she steeled herself for Lena's answer, dreading the worst. _'How could she have not noticed before? The signs were all there: the recent distance between them as Lena claimed to be suddenly unavailable for hanging out most nights, the guarded personality, how Lena never talked about her dating life, Jess letting slip about Lena's recent fascination with taking self-defense classes, and the unexplainable injuries that littered her body.'_ Kara gripped Lena's hand tightly, without causing more pain as she asked in a serious tone, "Are you in an abusive relationship?"

There was a pregnant pause as Lena took in her words. "…What?"

Kara leaned in so that their faces were only a few inches apart as she punctuated her words, mistaking Lena's delayed response as her drugged mind avoiding acceptance. She spoke slowly, with an edge of steel slipping in her words. "Are. You. In. Danger?"

"God, no!" Lena shook her head in amazement. "Kara, why would you think of such a thing?"

Kara stuttered out her words in her rush to reply. "I-I noticed you've obviously been hurt before, based on the faded bruising on your ribs and arms earlier and I guess we haven't really talked in a while, and I read something online…"

"What have you been reading?" Lena popped a perfectly shaped eyebrow, which would have been more effective as an intimidation method had the swollen part of her cheek that was developing black eye, not given her a rather odd appearance.

Kara glanced away in embarrassment. "There were some pictures of you at that gala in Gotham from a while ago, and you and Bruce looked a bit, um… chummy."

"Bruce?" Lena's eyebrow rose more dramatically. "Are you on a first name basis with all the CEOs in the country? First Cat Grant, James, me, and now Bruce Wayne?"

"Well, you see… um… I've met him a few times through Clark Kent. And, we… um… talk." Kara floundered around in her awkwardness. It's not like she could explain to Lena that Batman had reached out to her a few times to discuss some cases involving the Supers and other aliens. Nor that Clark, Louis, and herself had been over to his mansion two weeks ago for tea with the eccentric billionaire and his delightful ward, Tim Drake – a.k.a Robin.

"Funny, he's never mentioned you before." Lena lied as she watched her friend squirm on her couch cushion. Lena and Bruce had been texting back and forth since the night of the gala and while they had remained in contact, their relationship was more of that of a mentorship – very similar to Kara's own relationship with the famed Cat Grant – as such Lena's relationship with Bruce was an amiable partnership, but not romantic in any means. Let alone an abusive one at that!

Lena squeezed the blonde's hands and smiled at her concerned friend. "Kara, I appreciate the concern, but I promise you that my injuries are just from me taking up a few martial arts classes. I got tired of not being able to defend myself. And while I am improving, I tend to get a little banged up in the process. I'm not in an abusive relationship with anyone, let alone Bruce. He's quiet the gentleman, but I like him – or any man rather – as much as I like bubble tea."

Kara's eyes narrowed in confusion. "But Lena, you don't like bubble tea."

Lena smirked at her friend's confusion. "Exactly."

"Okay then," Kara replied, her innocent confusion still evident by the crinkle that appeared on her brow again. "Lena, do you promise me that you're okay?"

Lena hummed as she reached out with her good hand to gently cup the blonde's cheek. "I promise, darling."

Kara's breath caught in her chest at the term of endearment. Before she could question her about the slip, all thoughts evaporated from Kara's mind as Lena seemed to lean into the space between them.

"Kara, do you trust me?" Lena asked while she lightly bit her lower lip.

Kara's eyes flicked down to Lena's plump red lips, and the alien felt herself wet her own lips subconsciously in response.

"I trust you." Kara whispered in reply.

Their faces were so close together now, that if Kara tilted her head forward slightly she would finally know how soft her lips were. _'Would Lena taste as sweet as she looked?'_

"Good." Lena's whispered as her own eyes darkened as they flickered down to Kara's mouth before the dark-haired beauty's eyes met her own.

"Are you alright, Lena?" Kara whispered in the space between them.

"I'm better now that I'm with you." Lena smiled, her eyes filled with unbridled affection.

Together they angled their heads so that the gap between them lessened until their lips were a hair's breadth apart.

**"BREAKING NEWS! Archaius seen fighting Guardian at latest crime scene!"**

They jumped apart as they felt the tension break from the loud audio interruption. Kara felt herself groaning under her breath as the news station's alert caused the two women to break apart. Both women refused to make eye contact with each other as Lena believed that Kara did not share her growing affections, while Kara believed that she had either imagined their closeness or that if it were true, Lena had been influenced by her pain killers. They both listened in silence as the news caster explained how security footage taken from that night showed Archaius and Guardian working together to take down the Triads, only to turn onto each other in an all out brawl.

"What do these idiots think they are doing?" Kara gestured at the screen for lack of anything better to comment on.

"Excuse me?" Lena shot Kara a hard glance.

Kara spun around to face her, her own cheeks still flushed at her earlier embracement. "I just mean, both of them are going to get themselves killed. This Archaius character in particular, I don't like them." She gestured vaguely at the screen which depicted the vigilantes' fight.

"And why is that?" Lena inquired as she leaned further away from the blonde. Kara instantly missed her closeness.

"You know, I met them once for an interview and I think this guy is way over his head." Kara nodded at the glowing television screen. "As Maggie would say, 'He's clearly compensating for something'".

Lena scoffed at the suggestion. "Well, I like them. This city needs more people like Archiaus." Lena pointed her good hand at the news. "Have you seen the news lately? Crime has gone down by 30% since they've been out on the streets."

Kara crossed her arms in annoyance. "Well, he's going to get himself killed trying to replace Supergirl."

"You think Archaius is trying to be Supergirl? That's insane." Lena scoffed as she sipped at a glass of water.

"Is it though?" Kara asked. "Taking down robbers, murders, Triads, and now other vigilantes? This guy is clearly flying way too high into the sky, trying to reach Supergirl. But one of these days he's going to fall to the ground and crash and burn."

Lena remained silent as she listened to Kara's particular phrasing; her previous conversation with Maggie flashed across her mind. _"Tell me, Lena. Have you heard of the Greek myth, the Fall of Icarus?... Don't get too comfortable in the sky when flying with wax wings."_

"It's not like they had a choice!" Lena's voiced became raised with passion. "With Supergirl gone, who else would look after this city and its people?"

Kara rolled her eyes before letting out a harsh bark of humorless laughter. "Well they didn't save you tonight, now did they?"

Lena glared at Kara in anger. "Are you forgetting that neither did Supergirl?"

They broke eye contact and both women remained silent while each other's words struck a painful chord.

"Lena, all I'm saying is that I feel like this Archaius person is trying too hard to be something they are not. Or rather that they're trying to reach this unobtainable goal by fighting Supergirl's battles. If he tried to face an alien or a meta-human, then he could be killed."

 _'Perhaps Maggie was right'_ , Lena thought as she returned her attention back to the video on screen.

"So Supergirl is the true sun." Lena whispered in contemplation.

"What was that?" Kara asked as she glanced away from the screen.

Maggie's vice continued to linger in Lena's thoughts, _'Be careful, Icarus. Don't get burned.'_

"Never mind, Kara. Just forget I said anything." Lena sighed.

"Lena…" Kara pleaded.

"Can we just watch something else?" Lena requested in a small voice.

"Yeah sure. I have just the thing." Kara explained as she reached for the remote. "Alex and I had planned on watching season two together before the third one comes out, but I see no harm in watching the first one with you."

Lena gingerly shifted her weight until her small frame was stretched across the length of the couch with her head in Kara's lap.

"Is this okay?" Lena asked as she gazed into the bright blue eyes that were hidden away under thick frames. Lena had a distinct urge to pull off the reporter's glasses to stare into their azure depths. Only politeness and the heavy feeling of her limbs from the pain killers hindered her from doing so.

"Of course, Lena." Kara replied with a smile and a hint of a blush lingering on her face.

As the theme song for _'Wynonna Earp'_ filled the room for the first time that night, each woman was lost in their own thoughts while the show played on in the background. Nether spoke of their almost kiss that night or of their argument as Lena curled up further into the warm lap of the reporter, clutching at the blonde's muscled thigh. The latter running their fingers through the dark damp locks with unspoken tenderness.

Together they watched through the first season of their chosen show as the storm continued to rage on outside. It was only in the earlier hours of the morning that the clouds parted, subsequently resulting in both women managing to find some rest after a fitful night.

And if Brianna had sidestepped the broken door and found them the next morning spooning together on the couch, with the Netflix homepage displaying the message of _'Are you still watching?'_ on screen, well the medical resident made no sound as she left her supplies on the kitchen counter and slipped out of the apartment unseen nor heard. And if both women woke up to find herself wrapped in the warm arms of their unrequited love, neither of the two women made mentioned of this affectionate moment in the days to come.


	7. El Mayarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone! I am so, so sorry for dropping off the map for the last few months. I had every intention on updating more frequently over this last summer and with my entering my last year of graduate school and a family emergency that took over a month of recovery, I was out of commission as a writer. I am happy to say that I am back and I already have part of the next chapter written out (I'll get that out to you all as soon as I can). Until then, thank you to everyone who left a comment on this fic, your comments truly mean everything to me. Any thoughts, feelings, or constructive criticism is much welcomed. Feel free to hit me up on tumbler blacklabyrinth07. Special thanks to my beta, mysteriesofthislife, for without their constant support (and yelling at me to write at normal hours - not 4 am) I would still only be working on the first part of this chapter. I hope you are emotionally prepared for this chapter. Please note that anything in **bold** has been translated from Kryptonese. Enjoy!

_"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."_ **\- Friedrich Nietzsche**

Kara took a long sip of her chocolate milkshake, before returning to the conversation. "And then she said, 'But I like him – or any man rather – as much as I like bubble tea.' To which I replied, 'But Lena, you don't like bubble tea.' And do you know how she replied?" Kara asked with exuberance, ignorant to the shit-eating grin that grew on the detective's face.

"Well, I would assume you were going to tell me." Maggie chided sarcastically as she sipped her diet coke.

Kara took a deep breath. "She said, 'Exactly'." Kara picked up her triple patty burger with both hands and took a huge bite of the sandwich. "Like, what does that even mean?"

Maggie snorted from the carbonation that traveled up her nose and tried not to sneeze up her soda. "Are you kidding me, Kara?" She placed her drink to the side and took a bite – noticeably smaller than her alien companion – and muttered into her vegan burger-like sandwich, "Damn, and I thought I was thirsty."

"Don't you have your drink right there? Do you need a refill?" Kara inquired with a completely serious and oblivious face.

"You're joking right?" Maggie asked, dipping her French fry into a cup of ketchup. The detective took a quick glance around the small diner they were in to avoid the gaze of the innocent Kryptonian that sat across the red booth in front of herself.

"Listen, Little Danvers. I think this is something you're just going to have to work out for yourself."

"You know something, don't you?" Kara asked as she leaned further across the booth. "About Lena."

Maggie placed her sandwich on her plate and whipped her hands on a napkin as she contemplated her response. "Yes, but they don't exactly cover this in the academy, if you know what I mean?"

The detective sighed as she watched the small crinkle appear between the Kryptonian's eyebrows. Maggie understood her confusion towards her statements, but really she was just as emotionally torn having this discussion. In truth, Kara should be having this conversation with her sister, Alex. They don't cover, _'I'm questioning my sexuality because my best friend's a genius and looks like a fucking goddess, but I'm too dense to realize we've been flirting for over a year.'_ at the police academy. This was clearly a conversation held in _'Big Sisters 101',_ something that she had no prior experience with until now. Maggie really hoped that she wasn't screwing it up as a substitute for the real thing. Maggie tapped her chin as she thought about how would Alex handle such a thing? Alex would probably invite Kara over for a sister's night, eat through six pizzas and two gallons of ice cream, while watching movies. The sisters then would cuddle on the couch while talking about, urgh… _feelings_. Maggie's preferred approach would be taking Kara to the gun range and firing until their clips ran empty. An activity she had already done with Lena after a particularly hard day at the office for the CEO, and before downing an entire bottle of tequila later that night. _'Now that's sisterly bonding, guns and alcohol. The Luthor and Sawyer way to discuss feelings. They didn't. They let their guns do the talking.'_ Maggie smiled into her soda at the memory. There was something incredibly satisfying about waking up with a hangover, their clothes still smelling like gun powder.

Before either woman could make a comment, Kara's phone buzzed, prompting the reporter to type in her pass code to view the text. Maggie smirked as she watched the blonde lightly blush as she bit her bottom lip while typing out a quick response.

"Is that your girl?" Maggie asked while stirring her drink with a straw.

Kara looked up from her phone as her already prominent blush deepened. "Lena's not my girl. She is a girl…er, woman. I mean have you seen her…" Kara gestured her fry in a vague hourglass figure before popping the fried potato into her mouth.

"…Assets?" The detective finished with a grin.

"Yeah, them." Kara failed to fight the blush that crept up her cheeks. _'Oh, Little Danvers, you have it so bad.'_ Maggie decided now that she was filling for the role of a big sister, she might as well have a bit of fun with the situation in torturing the Kryptonian.

"You know, last time I've saw Lena, she had really gotten toned. Full six-pack and all. I'm sure any woman would love to lick their way down those perfect abs like that. But I digress."

Maggie didn't know that Kryptonians were physically able to choke on their food. _'Hmm… You learn something new every day.'_

"You alright there, Little Danvers?"

Kara spluttered and coughed until her air passage had cleared out enough to wheeze, "Just dying over here. Don't mind me."

"Fine then, I won't." Maggie quipped back, not taking her eyes off her sandwich.

"Jerk." Kara mumbled through another huge bit of her burger.

Maggie grinned. "You know you love me."

Kara stuck out her tongue between bites. "Well, someone has to around here."

Maggie ignored the jolt of sadness that ripped through her heart as plastered a forced smile and slightly slapped her chest in jest. "I feel so attacked right now."

"Good, that's what you get for making those comments about, Lena." Kara waved her fry accusingly towards the off duty detective. "No more of that, okay? She's my friend."

"Friend…right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara's genuine confusion showed on her face as she paused with her burger halfway to her mouth.

Maggie sighed, and resigned herself to her fate. "You know kid, it was supposed to be Alex's job to have this talk with you, but I guess I'll have to do."

"Ew, no! Maggie! I don't need you give me the sex talk." Kara fidgeted with her glasses nervously.

"Calm down, kid. I'm not talking about that." Maggie waved her off before leaning in slightly in the booth, a devilish grin plastered to her face. "Although I do have to wonder, are Kryptonians compatible with humans, physically speaking?"

Kara's blush threatened to rival the red of her cape as she stuttered out a response. "Maggie! I… I, well… Physically, yes. But um, I'm not equipped for certain, er, procreation necessities if I were to mate with, um…"

"Lena?" Maggie offered with a knowing smirk.

Kara purposely avoided the detective's wink. "A woman, yes. And it would be very difficult to conceive with a human male."

"So, no little half-Kryptonians running around in your future?" Maggie inquired.

Kara seemed to visibly deflate as she slouched further into the cushions of their booth. "Not unless you can find a birthing matrix that survived the explosion of Krypton."

Maggie tapped a fry to her lips before answering. "I'm sure with the right materials and with the right person designing the project, something of the sort could be figured out if you ever wanted to have children. This is something you might want to bring up with Little Luthor later."

Once again Kara choked on her meal. Only after she had recovered did the reporter manage to splutter out a response. "And why would I talk to Lena about having kids?"

"I thought it was obvious…"

"Well, I – I thought, you know… I have no idea what you are implying." Kara squirmed under the detective's knowing gaze.

Maggie decided to get her out of her misery. "Because… she's a scientist, Kara. Like, one of the best in the country, if not the world."

"Oh! Right. Of course I knew what you meant. Because clearly Lena and I are just best friends. And as lovers? Or having a baby. Pfft – No!" Kara shook her head.

And yet, as much as Kara tried to ignore her growing feelings for her best friend, she couldn't help but have a sudden mental image of Lena holding a little baby to her chest, maybe a little boy or little girl. A child of their making, growing up with long flowing black hair, Kara's blue eyes, and an all too familiar smile on their face. A wicked intelligence coupled with all the gifts of a yellow sun charged Kyptonian. The crest of El, worn proudly on their chest. _'…Well, shit…'_

"Hello? Kara? Earth to Little Danvers!" Maggie waved her hand in front of the spaced out alien.

"What?" Kara snapped back to reality as she focused on her concerned companion.

"Don't have a heart attack there, kid. Are you alright?" Maggie leaned closer to Kara, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

No, she was not fine. She was at a local diner having dinner with her missing sister's girlfriend, having a profound realization that Kara was deeply, irreversibly, in love with her _painfully straight_ best friend. She should have realized that since the moment Kara had laid eyes on Lena, she was going to fall for the brilliant and beautiful woman. While they were understandably close, they had never treated each other as just friends. And somewhere between the lingering glances at shared lunches, the heart-to-heart conversations at 3 am during movie nights, or finding comfort in each other's arms at the end of a long day, Kara had fallen in love with her best friend. But she couldn't just say that to her sister's old girlfriend without a few drinks of liquid courage in her first. That would be a confession for another night.

"I just thought you were…" Kara gestured vaguely to her phone, Lena's last text message blinking from the screen.

Maggie finished Kara's train of thought with a knowing look. "Being an ass?"

Kara shrugged. "Well, yes."

"Not this time. I'm just looking out for you, Little Danvers."

Kara smiled at her friend. While Maggie and Kara had never been particularly close, while the detective was dating her sister, she was happy to have this time to become closer with her, even after everything they sacrificed to get here in their friendship.

Kara cleared her throat. "So, do you want kids, Maggie?"

Maggie sighed deeply as she gently set down her drink. "Originally, no. I was always content with the idea of living with my partner or wife and knowing that would be enough." Maggie hummed as she considered her words. "But I always thought that if I were to have started a family, it would have been with her."

Kara nodded as a sad smile flashed across her facing in understanding. Her face fell as she considered her next question. "Do you still think she's… she's…?"

"Alive? Yeah, kid. I know she is." Maggie nodded and crossed her arms in confidence.

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" Kara looked up with pleading eyes at the woman who had become like a sister to her over the last year.

Maggie forced away her doubts and smiled warmly at her suffering companion. "Because I know Alex and I know you. There is nothing in this universe that can ever truly keep you two apart. Don't worry about your sister, kid. She's a gal with a beast of a right hook and a deadly shot with a gun. She'll give 'em all Hell to try to get back to you."

Kara sniffled into her napkin before giving the detective a watery smile. "Thanks Maggie."

"Any time, kid." And Maggie found as she watched the reporter continue devouring her food with increased vigor, that the detective meant every word.

[-][-][-]

"Right! Right! Left!"

The sound of the pounding of gloved fists hitting padding echoed around the room in a steady rhythmic tattoo.

"Right! Right! Left! Good Lena, but keep your left arm up. You're leaving yourself open for a swift hit to your jaw." Brianna kept up the critiques as she danced around the ring of the boxing arena. Lena ducked the counter strike to the jaw by raising her left arm, only to be hit – none too gently – on her right side with Brianna's padded left palm.

"Ow!" Lena stepped away from her opponent and clutched her right side, her broken ribs still not fully healed from her nose dive off the rooftop – Brianna's words, not her own. "Careful there, Bri!"

"Stop your whining there Lena, you're not made of glass. You won't break from a gentle hit like that." Brianna chided while lowering her practice pads.

"That hit was not gentle." Lena replied after wiping sweat from her brow with a small towel thrown over the ropes of the ring. Bending down for her water bottle, Lena quickly quenched her thirst before popping the top back in place and turned to face her boxing trainer.

Brianna lowered her practice pads and looked over her friend's bruised form with a medically trained eye. "Are you sure you should be back in the suit so quickly? Can't you give it another week? It's been almost a month, and in case you haven't noticed, National City is still standing."

Lena shook her head while stretching her sore shoulders. "You know as well as I do that I need to be back on the streets. You said it yourself that your neighborhood is being run down by crime again."

Brianna chuckled darkly. "That's because I live right next to the Flats. That's Sureños 13 territory."

"Aren't they the rivals of the Triads?" Lena shook her head in confusion. "I tend to get their names all mixed-up."

Brianna's eyebrow lifted. "Isn't it your job to know about the gangs you take down?"

"Well do you know how to fix every injury that comes through your ward?" Lena shot back in reply.

"Umm…Yes? That's kind of my job?!" Brianna answered as she crossed her arms over her chest to stare at the sweating CEO.

There was a brief pause as Lena was reminded of her friend's current place of employment and her education.

"I'm sorry, I kind of…" Lena trailed off awkwardly as she tried not to offend her friend.

"Forgot?" Brianna supplied for the tongue-tied vigilante.

"No! It's just, if you're doctor, then why do you live in that neighborhood? Like you said it's dangerous." Lena asked carefully.

Brianna snort. "Of course it's dangerous, but do I look like I'm made of money? I'm a medical Resident, which means I'm still in debt from med school. I can't afford a nicer apartment right now."

Lena shifted her weight to her other foot awkwardly as she listened to her friend's financial troubles. "You know if you need anything…"

"No Luthor, let me stop you right there." Lena cringed from the use of her surname as Brianna cut her off. "I am not some charity case. I'm doing just fine on my own."

"I never said you weren't." Lena backtracked quickly.

"No, but it's what you implied." Brianna sighed. "Listen, I like you Lena. But I am your friend because we saved each other's asses, we cried together once watching _The Green Mile_ , and you make a mean lasagna." The boxer counted each factor by raising fingers. "I'm not here for your money. I don't want it and I don't need it."

"Thanks Bri, and I'm sorry." Lena shot her friend a tentative smile.

Brianna smiled sincerely at her apology. "Don't worry about it. Now lift your gloves up and let's try a left-left-right combo this time, alright?"

"Sounds good to me. Just be careful of my right side. My shoulder is still acting up from the fall." Lena rolled her tender shoulder in response.

Brianna scoffed at the movement. "Your whole body is acting up from this."

"Tomato – Tomahto. Just try not to break my ribs again." Lena shrugged as she swung another fist at Brianna's pads.

After Brianna had cleared Lena for more physical activity, the two women decided to train together at a boxing studio that Brianna attended to frequently with her cousin Evon whenever he was State side. Since Evon was currently deployed for a third tour in Afghanistan, Brianna had lost her boxing partner and Lena was in need of light training before she hit the streets again, as her alter ego. As a form of physical therapy, Lena had joined Brianna in the ring. The vigilante had soon learned that not only was she still very restricted in her movements from her injuries, but that facing Brianna as an opponent meant almost certain defeat. The medical Resident had been boxing with her cousin since she was in high school, and as a result, could easily take down the CEO, even when the woman was at full health. While the CEO is rather skilled in mixed martial arts and other forms of fighting from her nightly activities, Lena had only taken a few boxing classes before moving on to karate. She regretted her lack of foresight in skipping boxing as she got her ass handed to her twice a week by her friend for the last month.

"Well I wouldn't have landed the hit if you would keep your hands up. Every time you block with one arm, your other drops too low, leaving your head open. But if I point it out, then you over-correct and your other arm rises too much leaving your rib cage open to a counter attack." Brianna moved around as she spoke, demonstrating with her body what she was describing.

"You know back in boarding school, in fencing we called that a repost." Lena used her water bottle to demonstrate a perfect lunge-repost-lunge, sequence found in the elegant sport. "You know, since I'm joining you in the ring, my offer still stands…"

Brianna immediately shook her head. "I told you once, and I am not telling you it again Lena, you will never get me to wear that condom onsie."

"It's called a uniform, or a lamé, depending on the style if you are fencing Foil or Sabre. One day I'll get you to try it out with me. It's a fun, rewarding, and refined sport."

Brianna let out a short laugh as she retreated to her corner of the ring to retrieve her much needed water bottle. "Sounds like some boarding school snobby thing a rich person would say."

Lena shrugged. "I mean, you're not wrong. But it is fun and I have a uniform you can borrow."

"Either way, you are never getting me to join you in the ring with that."

"Actually, it would be on a strip, but my point still stands, Bri."

Brianna laughed again and adjusted her hands in the training pads. "In your dreams, Lena. Now put them back up, no more fooling around. I won't be pulling any punches this time."

Together the two women trained back and forth for the next twenty minutes or so, until the trainer held up her hands in submission. "That's getting a lot better, Lena. But you need to be a bit quicker on your feet on that last combo." Brianna removed the practice pads on her hands and switched them out for boxing gloves. "Let's go a round or two in the ring and see how you do."

"You know what they say about doing something over again and again and expecting different results?" Lena asked while arching a sweaty brow at her boxing partner.

"Oh come on, Lena. I'm sure you'll beat me this time." Brianna could barely hold back the note of skepticism in her voice as Lena rolled her eyes at her friend. Together they secured their mouth guards and raised their gloves waiting for Brianna's verbal confirmation to begin the match.

They traded blows in rapid succession before the fight quickly favored the experienced boxer. Much to the CEO's chagrin, the boxing match was short lived as the African-American woman hit her in the jaw so hard that only Lena's mouth guard stopped her from needing orthopedic surgery.

Brianna mumbled around her mouth guard as she held out a gloved hand. "Best two out of three?"

Lena removed her gloves and gently rubbed her sore jaw. That was going to be hard to explain in the morning. "With a right hook like that, you would make a good vigilante, Bri."

Brianna smirked as a dangerous glint reached her dark eyes. "Now if you want me to borrow a uniform, forget the white one, I wouldn't mind a certain green suit of yours."

Lena spoke with a deadpanned expression. "There is no way I'm letting you jump around town in my suit."

"Oh come on, Lena. Just one night when I don't have a shift at the hospital? You got a spare one lying around somewhere? We could hit the town and make a night of it." Brianna walked over and nudged her friend gently on the arm with her elbow, purposely avoiding Lena's bruised ribs. A gesture that confounded the CEO as the medical Resident had been punching her in her side only minutes before.

"When most girls 'hit the town' it's for getting drinks or getting laid." Lena supplied the quotes with her fingers.

"Well, we could get a drink after taking down a few bad guys." Brianna shrugged.

Lena arched an eyebrow while popping a hip and crossing her arms in a signature CEO pose. "Don't doctors take the Hippocratic Oath? You know the whole, 'Thou shall not cause harm…', to do?" She vaguely waved her taped right hand in the air.

"Well, not if they come after you with a crowbar. So what do you say?" Brianna pleaded while leaning closer to her opponent.

Lena shook her head violently. "No Bri. Just no."

"So is that still a no on an extra suit?" There was a sing-song like quality to her question.

"What? So that you could be the Robin to my Batman?" Lena joked.

"Actually, I feel like I would be more a Batgirl type of vigilante." Brianna held up her gloves in a fighting pose before faking a few jabs into the open space between them.

Lena nodded, her movements slow in her pensive state. "I can see that. Nice girl, too bad she's straight. Now Batwoman on the other hand…"

"Wait you know Batgirl?!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Umm… Yes? I'm in the Bat Family group chat."

Brianna balked at this nonchalant statement. "You guys have a group chat?! How am I just now hearing about this?"

"Because this is how I knew you would react to such a reveal. And yes we have a group chat, although Barbra tends to use too many emojs and Tim often supplies more Gifs then words in our conversations." Lena stated as easily as if she were commenting on the weather. The medical Resident looked confused at the names thrown out in abandon.

"Wait who?"

"No one, Brianna. Just drop it." Lena placed her boxing gloves back on and tested her fists.

"I'll drop it if you remember to stop dropping your hands in the ring."

"Touché."

Brianna lifted one gloved fist and pointed it towards her smirking opponent. "No more fencing talk and get your butt back in the ring, Lena. You still owe me two more rounds!"

"Hit me with your best shot." Lena raised her gloves.

Brianna laughed at her pun. "Oh, I intend to."

The match ended in less than sixty seconds with a knockout.

[-][-][-]

It had started like any other work day for Kara in CatCo. Snapper had taken a red pen and marked up most of her writing before yelling at her to revise two of her article's drafts before sending him the final works. His yells of her inadequacies seemed to echo around the bullpen. "Ponytail! Take the time to use spellcheck before sending me this mess. The word 'Arsonist' does not have an 'E' in it. Learn to spell!"

Kara gritted her teeth and fought the urge to tell him where he could stick his red pen. It wasn't her fault that English wasn't her first language; not even her seventh if she were being honest. Luckily, before she could do or say something that would jeopardize her position on CatCo's staff as a reporter, James called for Kara from his office.

"Thank Rao." Kara muttered as she passed a slightly disgruntled Snapper, before making a beeline for James' office. The acting CEO gestured for her to take a seat, while the reporter gave her friend a genuine smile before setting down her messenger bag next to the couch.

"Good morning, James. What can I do for you?" Kara asked while adjusting her grey blazer over her light blue button up shirt.

"Listen Kara, I know that Snapper normally assigns the cases for you, but I was hoping you could take on an assignment for me. And I need someone who would look for the truth rather than just take a more biased approach." James laced his fingers together and leaned towards the reporter.

"Of course, James. What is it?" Kara felt apprehensive by his statement, and yet oddly touched.

"You've heard about the corporate takeover that occurred with Blackstone Industries?"

Kara pursed her lips as her thoughts flashed to the mention of the dismantled tech company. "I seem to recall hearing of this, it happened the other week, correct? The stocks dropped dramatically with the unannounced change to an acting CEO and CFO. The change of power created the financial fallout and the company's stocks were bought up by several businesses in the technology field. I believe L-Corp and Wayne Industries were among the controlling companies."

James was hesitant to speak, but his voice was level and sure. "You heard correctly. However, I am afraid there have been some rumors flying around that L-Corp might have orchestrated the fall of the company and reaped the benefits."

"James…" Kara hesitated. "You're talking about corporate espionage."

"Yes, I am." James sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he glanced away from his distraught friend. "Listen, Kara. I know you and Lena are close, but there is a good chance that this claim is val-."

"What proof do you have of this? Who is your source?" Kara had stood up and crossed her arms, a bit of her Supergirl persona leaked through the timid façade of Kara Danvers as the reporter defended her friend.

James sighed again and finally met the blonde's angry gaze. "Actually, the chatter was picked up by Winn online while at the DEO."

"Chatter?! You are accusing L-Corp, and by extension Lena, of corporate espionage because of some chatter over the internet?!" Kara's voice had risen to the point that Eve had stopped in her secretary duties to observe the awkward exchange through the glass doors of the office.

"Kara, lower you voice and please listen to me." James seemed to relax as Kara took a few measured breaths and stopped her rapid pacing to stand before the acting CEO of CatCo. "I am assigning you to this case so that you can verify these claims. It is only a matter of time before the police get wind of these allegations, and when they do I want CatCo to have the first word on this. You know as well as I do how important it is for us to shape the public's perception, before word of the investigation hits the other media channels. If CatCo can find out all the details behind this first, then we can guarantee that Miss Luthor and her company are treated with the respect and sense of innocence, until proved otherwise."

Kara looked shocked as she took in her friend's rational words. "Since when do you care about Lena's image? Haven't you always said that she's a Luthor first, and Lena second."

It was a testament to their friendship that James had the self-awareness to look ashamed. "Look Kara, I'm sorry. I might not know Lena that well, but she's always been a good friend to you. And after the whole thing with Alex disappearing…" James looked sheepish as he noticed the flash of pain that crossed Kara's face at Alex's name. "And even not knowing about the whole Supergirl thing, Lena has been nothing but supportive and been a comfort to you. She's truly been a good friend to you, and I am sorry to say that's more than I have been treating you these past few months. I know if Winn was here he would say the same thing.

"We've been drifting apart from you since you gave up the cape and we had no right asking you to do something – be someone – who you were not comfortable with being. You needed time to heal from your loss and neither of us really understood that. But after working with the DEO, J'onn, and even Lucy again over the last year, I do now." James looked pleadingly up from the wrist watch that he had been fidgeting with – the one that had a hidden signal to summon a Super – before finishing his heartfelt apology. "I am truly sorry, Kara. Can you ever forgive me?"

There was a brief moment that Kara stood still, simply taking in his words before she dragged James to his feet and engulfed him in a large hug. It was only as they were in an embrace that Kara realized how long it had been since she had last spent time with James, or Winn for that matter, outside of her work duties. She had truly missed her friends.

"There is nothing to forgive." Kara pulled away to break into a hug smile. "Still, thank you for the apology."

"It was well over due, Kara." James straightened his tie with one hand as he cleared his throat. "So, about the article… Will you cover the story for me?"

"Kara?" When the acting CEO received no response, he looked up to see the Kryptonian was staring intently at the news monitors behind him. "Kara? What's wrong?" But the words died in James' throat as he noticed what had captured the alien's attention. The a local news crew was replaying a video obviously being streamed from some bystander's cell phone as the vigilante known to CatCo as Archaius and what looked to be Livewire, were facing off in a battle in the middle of downtown.

"I have to go." James stated immediately as he turned toward the exit, no doubt to put on his Guardian armor and join the battle. But his exit was blocked suddenly by the girl of steel.

"No! You can't go out there! Livewire will kill you!" Kara looked distraught as she turned her head to face the screen just in time to see the vigilante being shocked by one of Livewire's electric streams. The vigilante's uniform seemed to be smoking and the cloak was glitching on screen from a brick wall pattern to tree bark. The situation would have seemed more humorous if the vigilante's swaying wasn't so noticeable to even the bystanders on the street.

"Where's J'onn? Why is he not there?" Kara looked at the screen in panic, unable to tear her eyes from the screen.

"Clark called him in for a briefing with the Justice League. He had some questions for him regarding someone's assignment. I really don't know all the details." James rushed over to join the concerned reporter.

"So no one is coming?" Kara looked frantic as she gestured wildly at the screen. "What is that vigilante doing?! He's going to die!"

"Kara, Kara! Look at me." James grabbed his friend by the shoulders to force the girl's focus back on her boss. "I need to go. I don't know the cause of this battle, but if I don't get there, then a lot of innocent people could get hurt. I need to go."

Kara looked back at the screen lined up on the wall behind them as the vigilante struggled to remain standing while obviously shouting at a random civilian to stay away from the fight. Unfortunately, the lapse in attention allowed for Livewire to jump through the overhanging telephone wire in her electricity form, before materializing above the vigilante's head, and lifting them into the air by the throat.

Kara tore her eyes away from the screen, ignoring the images of her sister staring at her from the inside of a cargo ship. She took a shuddering breath and straightened her shoulders, before looking the taller man dead in the eye.

"Fine, go and have Winn on the comms to back you up. Evacuate the citizens and let me handle Livewire." Kara nodded to herself as she rushed towards the open balcony door.

"What?! Wait, Kara, where are you going?" James exclaimed as her chased after the stern-looking Kryptonian.

"I am going down there. I am not going to let him die trying to take down a meta. He'll die if I don't stop Livewire." Kara gestured back at the monitors at the horrific scene that was unfolding, for the whole city to see.

James managed to lightly grasp the reporter's arms, turning her attention back onto him as the alien neared the edge of balcony. "Kara, are you back? For good this time?"

"I'm not sure about that, James. But I know where I am needed now." Kara turned back to her shocked friend, before flashing him a reassuring smile. "I'll see you down there, Guardian. Until then, my people need me."

And without a backwards glance, the Kryptonian leaped off the edge of the balcony, and took off into the sky becoming a blur amongst the clouds. James watched the figure speed off until nothing was left to see of the reclusive superhero.

"Go get 'em, Supergirl."

[-][-][-]

 _'So this is how I die?'_ It was not the strangest thought to cross Lena's mind, but considering the restriction to her air passage due to the crushing grip of Livewire's electricity charged hold, the vigilante was surprised they were still conscious. Although according to the rapidly darkening vision that obscured her view, she wouldn't be for long.

How did everything come to this? One minute she was in her office on a conference call from an investor in France, when the news channel playing on in the background had alerted her to a dangerous meta-human. Known to the media as Livewire, the electricity-powered meta was causing widespread panic through their destructive rampage downtown.

Noticing that the Martian Manhunter nor Guardian were nowhere to be found, she had quickly apologized to her investor before hanging up abruptly, and called in Jess to push back her meetings, claiming to feel unwell. Before her secretary could question her irrational actions, Lena called her driver to meet her around the front of the building. It took far longer than she would have liked to be driven home and rapidly put her gear on back at her penthouse.

It was only when she was swinging into the plaza, in front of the shopping center that Livewire was currently destroying, that the CEO realized she should have planned her actions more thoughtfully before trying to face off a dangerous meta-human by herself. Or you know, had a plan at all would have helped, but as the saying goes, hindsight is 20/20 after all.

"Stop right there, Livewire!" Lena's voice modulator allowed her mechanized shout to intrude the meta-human's rampage, effectively halting the meta from blasting away another car parked on the road side. Lena tried to keep her attention on the meta, while subconsciously tracking the fleeing civilians on their paths to safety.

When Livewire turned to face the masked vigilante, the white haired meta seemed to grin. "Well, well, well… If it isn't Icarus."

"The name is Archaius." Lena reached for the retractable bow staff that was hooked onto her back, opposite of the cloak. With a sharp spin, the centrifugal force locked the extending steel rods in place.

Livewire rolled her eyes at the reminder. "Whatever. All the same Greek bullshit to me."

Lena couldn't help but raise a hand in indignation. "It's Latin actually."

"No one gives a shit." The meta-human spat out as she waltz down the plaza's parkway, towards the green hooded vigilante, ignoring the screaming people around them. Lena had the meta's full attention now, although she wasn't sure if that would work in her favor. After receiving the case file from Maggie many months ago, Lena had upgraded her suit and gear to withstand a major electric blast. She only hoped that her last upgrades would be enough to handle such a high voltage. Seeing Lesile Willis in person was much different then reading some charts and numbers on a page.

Lena held her ground and resumed her fighting stance. "Why are you doing all of this?" She gestured with a gloved hand at the destruction all around them. There were cars overturned and on fire, piles of debris littered the ground from structural damage to the surrounding buildings, and a fire hydrant was spewing forth pressurized water, in an unobstructed stream, into the plaza's green space.

Livewire shrugged. "Truth is, I'm bored."

"You did all of this because…You're… bored?"

"You got it, Robin Hood." Lesile pretended to shoot down the vigilante with a fingergun, electricity firing from the meta's fingertips. The hooded vigilante jumped into a barrel-roll to avoid the lethal bursts of voltage. Livewire paused in her shooting to gesture around the open air with a frown. "Since I got out of that wretched place, I only wanted a bit of alone time with a certain caped hero. Maybe you know her? She's about yea big, with lots of muscles, cute skirt, easy on the eyes. No? See that's the thing, no one has seen Supergirl in over a year and quite frankly, it's been boring." The two women were pacing around each other in a large circle as the meta continued her rant. "But you see, Green Bean. How can I be an arch nemesis if the superhero in question no longer exists? We complete each other, Supergirl and I. Without her I have nothing to live for. Nothing to make these day pass a little bit quicker, a little more fulfilling."

Lena couldn't help but laugh at the obscurity of it all. Livewire was doing this all for the attention of a girl. _'Wow, what kind of crappy high school drama is this?'_

"What's so funny?" Livewire shouted as she stopped her pacing abruptly.

"Only that I've heard a lot about you, Leslie Willis – yes, I know who you are – and I must say doing all this for Supergirl? Somehow I expected more from you."

"This isn't just for Supergirl, I have my own reasons for this as well. Although, I do admit that it is better to Tango with two people, you know, be the Joker to the Batman… or Luthor to a Super."

Lena tried to not let the last pairing affect her as she analyzed her opponent. "Then besides boredom, why are you here?"

Livewire picked at her nails before replying in nonchalant tone. "Simple: revenge."

"Revenge? On who? This city?!" Lena shouted.

"I want revenge on the people who locked me up and threw away the key. I want revenge on the women who put me there. I want revenge on Cat Grant and her stupid assistant for ruining my life. If the city gets in my way, then so be it. More fun for me."

_'But Cat Grant is gone. Surely she must have heard this by now? But if she was truly locked up for as long as she claims, then it is possible that she hasn't heard about her departure. And as for her assistant, that would mean…Kara!'_

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stand down and surrender, Livewire. You won't find your revenge here." As Lena spoke, she took note of the police that had created a barrier around the fight and the news vans that were setting up within view. _'It's about time, but there are still civilians to evacuate. I need to keep her distracted.'_

"If you try to hurt the people of my city, then you will have to go through me." Lena stated bravely as she watched her opponent.

Livewire titled her head as she to observe the vigilante in front of her for the very first time. "Very well then, you'll do."

Without warning the meta-human raised her arms and shocked Lena with a burst of electricity. Her suit and gear tried to absorb most of the electricity, but the extra convertors built in to the suit shorted out causing massive technology and safety failures in her gear. The pain was like nothing she had experienced before. The smell of fried wiring and smoke filled her hooded mask as she stumbled to the ground. Lena swayed in place as she forced herself to stand. The electrocuted vigilante was only knocked back for a few moments, but it was long enough for a naïve bystander to try to sneak back through the barricade to the fight, for a picture.

"No! Get back!" Lena shouted, but with her attention drawn away from her opponent, she missed the electricity racing overhead through the telephone wires. Before the vigilante had time to strike the meta-human, Livewire had grasped Lena by the throat and, with the help of the extra charge from the telephone wires, the meta lifted her almost a foot in the air.

 _'So this is what it is like to fight a God.'_ Lena could tell that Leslie was speaking to her, but as the pressure to her windpipe cut off her air supply, her vision and hearing were giving out on her. _'So this is how I die?'_ The fleeting thought appeared before her, just as her vision receded into darkness.

However, right as she felt her body go limp in the meta-human's hands, she was blasted away from her attacker with such force that she almost lost consciousness from hitting the ground. When Lena gasped for breath and blinked away the dark spots in her vision, the scene that played out before her made her believe she was hallucinating from a lack of oxygen. Shining in the sunlight like something out of a myth, Supergirl floated above her in all her glory, still wearing the black outfit from the last time Lena had seen the woman from her balcony.

Lena caught sight of Guardian running around securing any stranded bystander as Supergirl took on Livewire head on. She tried to keep track of the supercharged battle, but between Supergirl's super speed and Livewire's electric movements, the fight became too fast for her human eyes to see.

The fight seemed to end as quickly as it had started. One minute Supergirl was blocking an electric blast, when suddenly she had backed them up into the water runoff from the burst fire hydrant. Floating above the water to avoid getting electrocuted, Supergirl used her freeze breath to encase the meta-human in ice. Lena had tried to stop Livewire in her rampage for almost a half-an-hour, but Supergirl had defeated her in ninety seconds flat. _'But really? Could how could she even compare? After all, she was only human.'_ Never before had Lena felt so powerless, or so very weak.

Supergirl watched Leslie be swarmed by government agents dressed in all black. No doubt the infamous DEO that she had hacked into only months previously.

Supergirl floated down until she hovered only a few feet away from the vigilante. "Are you okay, Archaius?"

"Am I okay?" Lena was stunned by the question. It was only after several seconds that she could echo Supergirl's words as the vigilante stood there in her smoking suit. She moved gingerly, her body battered and her muscles sore from the electrocution.

"You come out of hiding after over a year, and you ask… If I'M OKAY?!" Lena roared. She was angry, she was injured, and she had skipped lunch to fight so she was starving. She was in no mood to deal with this Kryptonian's act of concern.

"Well, you see. I-." Supergirl seemed to be taken aback by Lena's shouting, but the tired vigilante was not done.

"How dare you ask me if I am okay when I have been out on the streets every night protecting our city – doing your job!" Lena was so angry at the sight of the Superhero that she lost herself to her anger and thus could not control the foreign words that escaped her mouth with such venom she was sure she had spat out fire.

**"Rrip nahn dhiviao edhyv!"**

[-][-][-]

**"YOU ARE A COWARD!"**

The Kyptonese phrase caught Kara so off guard that she actually fell the last few feet from the air.

"What?" Kara's voice stuttered as she tried to catch her breath. "What did you say?"

The vigilante seemed to take a deep breath before they spoke in slow measured words. "I said, you are a coward, Supergirl."

"No, I asked you what you said… **And you will answer me in my language.** " Kara watched the hooded figure as she switched from English to Kryptonese. The silver eyes beneath the green hood flashed with defiance.

**"As you wish."**

The Kyptonese sounded halting and stilted through mechanized voice which spoke, but the Kyptonian stared in awe and disbelief. Archaius was speaking fluent Kryptonese.

 **"We need to talk, but not here."** Without warning Kara rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the vigilante and jumped into the air, effectively trapping the hooded figure in the sky. Archaius let out what can only be described as an undignified scream as they clutched the superhero's Red-Kyptonite uniform with gloved hands, their Kevlar clad legs scrambling against the alien as if they were afraid to fall. After a few seconds of flurried movement, Archaius was forced to wrap their arms and legs around the superhero like a koala. Kara couldn't contain the deep chuckle that escaped her at the look of fear that flashed across the vigilante's eyes as their gaze met in midair.

"What, are you afraid of heights?" Kara asked in English as she flew them to the top of CatCo tower and gracefully landed on the rooftop.

The vigilante forcefully pried their hands and legs off the steel hard body of the Kryptonian, before taking a few shaky steps away from the superhero. "Something like that."

All traces of mirth faded from the Kara's face as she stared down the disgruntled vigilante. **"How do you know how to speak Kryptonese?"**

Archaius seemed to relax from the flight as they shifted their weight to one foot and crossed their arms. **"I am self taught, well mostly. I was originally taught by someone else, but I continued my studies of the language."**

Kara crossed her arms, mirroring the green figure. **"Why did you originally learn my language and why did you continue to learn it?"**

 **"I am afraid I cannot tell you all that you wish to know. I learned because someone I loved asked me to. And I continued to do so out of spite, out of curiosity, and out of…"** The vigilante hesitated.

Kara used the lingering pause to ponder over the language that was used by Archaius. The dialect was the one spoken in Argo City, her home. While there was a distinct accent that only appears when humans attempt to speak the language, Kara had to admit that it was the most fluently spoken Kryptonese that she had heard since hearing the recorded monologues seen in the days of Superman's fights with Lex Luthor. Both men would shout at each other in the Kyptonian language, but the media was unable to translate the words for their viewers. But Kara had seen and heard it all. She thought she knew of the only three people in the world that could speak her language, but apparently there was another one as well. The question was who was this vigilante?

 **"I never thought I would hear another person speak my language besides, Kal-El. Who are you?"** Kara's eye watered as she blinked back tears.

 **"You created me."** The vigilante cocked their hooded head to the side as their silver eyes traveled up and down the Kyptonain's form. **"I believe the question is, who are you?"**

Kara frowned. **"I do not understand."**

 **"Who are you,** Supergirl **? You wear that symbol on your chest proudly. El mayarah.** Stronger together… **Last living daughter of the House of El,** the House of the Stars. **And yet you have left your people behind for over a year."** Archaius paused in their speech, but slowly advanced until they were less than a foot away from the superhero. Kara had to admit she was impressed by the vigilante's ability to flawlessly switch between English and Kryptonese.

Archaius stared down the Kryptonain, their eyes flashing like steel in the sunlight. **"You created me,** Supergirl, **because you left us. The people of Earth are your people now. And you abandoned them. So I had to become someone else. Someone who could protect this city while you were gone."**

 **"I had no choice."** Kara replied, her calm voice masking her troubled emotions.

 **"You had every choice!"** The vigilante was yelling now. **"Come out of the shadows! Fly among your people once again, Kryptonian!"** Archaius took a steadying breath. **"Wear the colors and symbol of your house when you are worthy of them again."**

 **"How dare you-."** Kara shouted, but was quickly cut off.

"Someone has to knock this into your thick Kryptonian skull." Archaius had reverted back into English. "You can't hide who you are. Anymore then I can out of this suit."

When Kara next spoke, she was calm with a hint of genuine curiosity. "Who are you, Archaius?"

There was a brief pause where the vigilante seemed to only stare at the superhero, their gaze was calculating, but not unkind. **"When you are ready, when you have earned the right to fly under those colors again, only when you can tell me who you are, can you ask me who _I_ am. Until then, _I_ have a message for you. Remember who you are, daughter of Krypton."**

Without another word the vigilante turned on their boots and used their grappling-gun to swing away from the dumbfounded Kryptonain. Kara watched Archaius swing out of sight, but chose to reach for her phone instead of flying after the vigilante. Kara pressed the third number that was programmed in her phone under the speed dial option.

The recipient picked up after the second ring. "Detective Sawyer."

"Maggie, it's Kara. I have some information about the vigilante. Archaius speaks Kyptonese."

There was brief pause. "Wait, what?!"

"There's more. Kryptonese uses gendered pronouns and other types of gendered grammar. When the vigilante first spoke to me, they used gender neutral pronouns."

"But…" Maggie let the last syllable draw out.

"But, they switched to gendered pronouns at the end of their speech. I'm not sure if it was deliberate to make a point or an accident in the heat of the moment. Maggie, they spoke the language well enough to have purposely avoided doing so at the beginning. Either way, there is one thing I am sure of which is that the vigilante, Archaius, is a woman."


	8. The Vigilante Wears Prada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone! I know it's been awhile since my last post, but I had one family emergency after another. So now that the dust has cleared and I passed my graduate level exams, I am free to pursue this story again at my own leisure. I hope it was worth the wait, as the final revision of this chapter was 45 pages long! Be ready for some serious fluff and a bit of angst. I listened to way too many sappy love songs when I wrote this. Thank you to everyone who left a comment on this fic, your comments truly mean the world to me. Any thoughts, feelings, or constructive criticism is much welcomed. Also feel free to hit me up on tumbler at blacklabyrinth07. Special thanks to my beta, mysteriesofthislife, for without their constant support (and gentle prodding to finish this) I would still only be working on the first half of the chapter. Enjoy!

_"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."_  
**– Ralph Waldo Emerson**

Lena sighed as she took a generous sip of Cabernet Sauvignon from her wine glass. The CEO's look had long since lost its polish as her normally pristine clothing was wrinkled, her make-up was washed off hours ago, in her private bathroom at L-Corp, and wisps of fly-away hairs had escaped the normally pristine bun. Lena was only able to escape the office less than a half-an-hour ago after Jess stepped out of her role of her employer to reminder her boss/sometimes friend to go home. Her normally reserved and loyal coworker had threatened Lena's wellbeing if she did not leave the office before 10 pm, stating Jess would, 'Call Miss Danvers here and have Miss Luthor forcefully removed from her office using any means necessary.' Although how Jess believed Kara could forcefully remove Lena from her office was still bothering her; a mental image of the blonde reporter carrying Lena away in a fireman's lift had seared itself into her brain. The image, although not an unwelcome one, did nothing to calm down Lena's swirling emotions that threatened to break free over the last twenty-four hours.

Lena gently swirled around the wine in her almost empty glass before taking another sip. Jess had been right to ask, or rather force, Lena to retreat from L-Corp as the CEO had barely left her company over the last week. Her week started off with the _uttermost fantastic news_ that L-Corp and herself were part of an ongoing investigation looking into the corporate takeover and subsequent stock buyouts of Blackstone Industries.

While no convictions or arrests had been made, a Detective Steve Riker from the NCPD had issued a warrant to search L-Corp and seize any computer hard drives or files related to the company takeover. The Detective had used words such as 'corporate espionage' and 'fraud', but Jess and Lena's team of lawyers were quick to handle the legal side of the investigation, leaving Lena to handle the mess as the media caught word of the potential scandal.

Luckily CatCo had sent Kara to do her own private investigation and she was able to release a relatively non-biased article about the investigation about the alleged activity at the same time Lena had released a press conference informing the public about L-Corp's innocence. Unfortunately for the two women, the damage to L-Corp's stocks had been done, forcing Lena to spend the last week keeping her company afloat. Lena had been assured by Detective Riker that Wayne Enterprises was being given the same treatment – although a quick call to Bruce Wayne had confirmed her suspicions that this claim was not the case. It seemed that only Lena herself and L-Corp were currently under investigation, and Lena had pretty good idea that this was because of the 'Luthor' name that was once attached to the company.

With Lena being surrounded by the police at her office and more paparazzi fallowing her on her route home, Lena had been forced to keep her side hobby of vigilantism to an absolute minimum. Hence why the young CEO found herself pouring her second glass of $200 wine for the night as she kicked off her equally expensive heels and walked to her dresser to change into silk pajamas for the night. However, before she had even begun to undress, the quietness of the apartment was broken by the sound of pounding fists on her door.

"Police! Open up!"

Hopes of watching a short documentary while warming up her Pad Thai leftovers in the fridge were dashed as she opened her door to the smirking unshaved face of Detective Steve Riker, a small team of police officers, a K-9 unit, and to her surprise, Maggie Sawyer.

Lena plastered a fake smile to her face in an act of cool indifference. She cleared her throat and resorted to using a tone of voice only used for commanding board meetings. "Good evening Detectives and Officers. What bring you to my home so late in the evening?"

However, it was clear to the CEO with each passing second exactly was happening before her. Her suspicions were short lived as Detective Riker held out a legal document.

"Detective Riker and Detective Sawyer." Both cops flashed their badges before gesturing to the legal document which was being shoved into her face. "Miss Luthor, we have a warrant to search the premises. Please step aside."

Lena was forced to follow their demands as she watched her home be invaded by the police. Within minutes cushions were thrown about, chairs were overturned, and whole filing cabinets were thrown to the floor in the police's haste to search for any incriminating evidence. Although what they were hoping to find, Lena was not certain.

The CEO remained motionless as she watched her home being torn apart. With a slight shuffle of her steps, Maggie leaned closer to the CEO so that her whispers wouldn't be heard over the commotion. "I'm sorry I couldn't warn you, Little Luthor."

Lena subtly shook her head. "There was nothing you could have done, but thanks for being here," Lena whispered. The CEO watched the detective give a hint of a nod before stepping away to examine a bookshelf that stood off to the side of the sitting room. Less than a minute later, Lena was approached by Detective Riker.

"Lena Luthor, we are going to have to ask you to join us downtown for questioning."

"Excuse me?!" Lena exclaimed in anger. "On what grounds? Am I being arrested?"

Detective Riker's eyes narrowed at her outburst. "Not at this time, no. But we are still asking for your cooperation at this time."

Lena opened her mouth to protest, but she was thankfully interrupted by Maggie. "Detective Riker, why don't you continue to search the penthouse while I explain to Miss Luthor about the warrant and her rights in this matter."

Detective Riker stared long and hard at Maggie, but seeing no reason to protest, quickly nodded and continued barking orders to search her bedroom next. Lena flushed at this brutal invasion to her privacy, but she was turned away from the other police officers and the K-9 unit, and moved to a more secluded area in the kitchen.

"Okay, I think it's safe to talk here if you keep your voice down." Maggie looked around while pretending to gesture to the warrant she now held before them. "How are you holding up, Little Luthor?"

Lena took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "As well as can be expected, I suppose."

Maggie nodded. "Good. Well when all this is over, we'll have to grab a drink together."

Both women flinched in unison as the sound of breaking ceramic filled the air as the police continued to dig through her bedroom.

Lena let out an expletive at the carnage that was once her home. "I know you have a warrant to search the place. I just didn't expect this mess."

Maggie frowned while gesturing toward the warrant for pretenses sake. "I'm sorry for that. It looks like World War III in here." Maggie's eyes narrowed as she watched her assigned case partner step into the study. "You wouldn't happen to have anything, er…concerning or incriminating, here right now, would you?"

Lena shook her head, the wine on an empty stomach made her feel slightly light-headed from the action. "Of course not! These allegations towards L-Corp are unfounded and complete false. I'm sure one of my competitors, such as Morgan Edge, might have spread around the rumor. With L-Corp and Wayne Enterprises taking the hit, his company is free to control the market in terms of gaining contracts and buying out stocks."

Maggie cleared her throat. "I'm not talking about the business, Luthor. I know you are innocent." The short detective glanced around the room before leaning in closer to the CEO. "I am asking if you have anything here from your night job…Or, you know, your side hobby."

Lena fidgeted with her hands, not meeting Maggie's eyes. "And what if I did?"

Maggie swore as she quickly glanced around at the police filled apartment. "Luthor now is not the time to be found playing hero! Detective Riker has been investigating the Archaius cases and he's been looking for any excuse to follow certain leads."

Lena looked at her friend with wide eyes. "You think he got a tip to look here?"

Maggie shrugged. "I'm not sure. He's not exactly forthcoming with the details of this case. That doctor friend of yours didn't squeal, did she?"

Lena snorted. "Of course not! I trust her as much as you with this. If you knew her, you would feel the same way. But if we assume that Riker has been given a tip about our green hooded friend, then that could explain the violent search that is happening here." Lena gestured around to the trashed apartment. "I mean, a full taskforce and a K-9 unit for a search and seizure warrant for a corporate espionage case? That doesn't make sense."

After a few seconds Maggie nodded. "But a full show of force would be necessary if they assumed they would be facing a highly trained and violent person." Maggie glanced around the room, noticing Lena stiffen as more people entered her study. "So I'll ask you again, Little Luthor, where did you stash the gear? Is it here now?"

Before Lena could reply, the German Sheppard from the K-9 unit started barking while in Lena's study.

Maggie shot Lena a wide eyed look before she quickly schooled her expression into one of professionalism. "Miss Luthor, I am going to have to ask you to show me into your study."

Lena frowned, but she knew better than to argue. "Right this way, Detective."

As Lena entered the room in question, multiple police officers had their hands on their holstered guns, waiting to be drawn if Lena made any sudden movements. Both womens' attention was drawn to the dog which was barking at the back wall under a beautiful impressionist era painting.

"Shit…" Maggie whispered under her breath, having known from months of talking to Lena, where the vigilante stored their gear while home.

"Keep your eyes on her," Detective Riker ordered as he pointed towards Lena. He approached the painting with critical eyes as his fingertips ran over the surface of the frame. After a few seconds, the detective let out a cry of satisfaction as the painting swung on built-in hinges to revel a sleek hand-print scanner.

"Miss Luthor, what's behind this wall?"

Lena frowned at the detective's aggressive tone. "It's a panic room."

Detective Riker withdrew his gun and gestured toward the door. "Open it. And keep your hands where I can see them."

Lena slowly walked up to the painting and took a deep breath before she placed a hand onto the scanner. The tension within the study was suffocating as the scanner flashed green twice and revealed an opening into a small adjoining room.

The panic room was empty.

Lena heard Maggie let out a breath that she had been holding as the CEO escorted the police into the small room. Still in place were a couch, mini fridge, bookshelf, and an oak desk, but everything was clean and in its place as the police began a quick, but thorough examination; one policeman going so far as to try to dismantle the polished desk, no doubt looking for a secret compartment. Lena crossed her arms and popped a hip as she watched the police dog wander in circle before calmly sitting down with a slight whimper, clearly having found nothing of interest.

"Are we finished here?' Lena asked, sarcasm slipping into her voice from the lateness of the hour.

"Where is it?! Where is it all, Luthor?" Riker shouted.

Lena did not flinch as the distraught detective yelled into her face. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about, Detective." Her reply was calm and collected, which contradicted her rapidly beating heart.

"Don't lie to me, Luthor. I know it's you!" Riker jabbed his finger inches away from the unwavering CEO.

Lena narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, channeling her inner-CEO persona. "While I have no idea what you are insinuating, I am not answering any more questions without my lawyer present."

Detective Riker glared at the stoic woman, his eyes frantically flickering between each of her own, in search of weakness or a sign of guilt.

Lena sighed in dismissal as she watched Detective Riker angrily gesture towards the empty-handed police. "Now that you have decided to thoroughly redecorate my apartment I shall ask you again, are we done here?"

Riker swore none too quietly, as he roughly pushed aside a random cushion belonging to her now overturned couch. The man inched closer to the CEO, his face contorted in rage, as he whispered out a threat that chilled the hardened CEO. "I don't know how you do it every night, or where you store everything. But let me tell you this: I'll be watching you, Luthor. One day you'll mess up and I will bring you in. You are not above the law, and when I do catch you, not even Supergirl will be able to keep your ass out of prison."

Lena felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck raise at the implication of his words. Clearly they were not talking about corporate espionage. She wasn't sure how much Riker knew about her vigilante activities, but clearly Maggie's suspicions had been confirmed. Riker had made a connection between Lena and Archaius, something that was dangerous for a woman in her position. By her observations of the present, it was clear that Detective Riker's current working hypothesis was that Lena herself was the vigilante; a statement that only a handful of trusted people knew. However, luck seemed to be on her side since Riker obviously had no physical evidence tying Lena to her nightly hobby. Lena knew she had to do something to throw him off her track and she had to think of it fast since she would about to be held at the police station while the detectives continued their investigation.

But who could the CEO call for help? Maggie was out of the question as she was directly involved in the current investigation. Lena knew that her friend was doing her best to help, while also acting the professional detective her job forced her to be against her friend. Lena's mind drifted to Kara, but the reporter would be helpless in such a game of politics and red-tape. No, she would seek out the blonde when this was over. Lena snorted as Supergirl briefly flashed across her mind. She chastised herself for even thinking of the Kryptonian when the situation was directly tied to her vigilante activities. Which would leave her with two other women: her assistant Jessica and Brianna.

It was only a matter of seconds before Lena formulated a daring plan. An idea that would hopefully get her out of the spotlight as a suspect, but would also put at risk the friendship and possible safety of the other woman involved. It was a long shot of a strategy, but it was the only play she had left.

Lena let none of the fear and nervousness show in her tone as she raised an eyebrow at the detective's chilling threat. "Are you quite finished, Detective?"

"Yes, we are done here," Riker spat out as he turned his back on the police and CEO and made his way out of the panic room.

Maggie, Lena, and the rest of the policemen followed the seething detective back into the study. From there Maggie faced Lena and held up her hand stopping Lena's movement. "Miss Luthor, I'm afraid I'll need you to come with us downtown to the station to answer a few questions."

"May I have at least a few minutes to call my assistant, Jess? I don't know how long this all might take, and I need to arrange a few things at L-Corp for her to do in my absence."

Detective Riker looked like her would rather handcuff the CEO right there and toss away the key, but Maggie beat him to a response.

"Of course Miss Luthor, just make it quick."

Lena tried to not let the relief show on her face. "Thank you, Detective."

Lena set her expression into a mask of indifference at the option to call her employee, hoping that the woman would understand what was being asked of her. The CEO mentally cringed at the thought that by the end of the night, Lena would owe her so many favors.

With the barest hint of a nod to Maggie, mostly to keep her informed of the situation and not tip off her fellow officers, Lena quickly dialed a number she had memorized (adding on a small code that would make the call come across as a private number) and held her cell phone up to her ear.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? This is Brianna Nelson speaking."

Lena held her breath for the briefest of moments before replying smoothly in the calmest demeanor she could muster in a room full of police listening to her every word. "Good evening, Jess. This is Lena Luthor. I need you to me a favor."

"Um... Lena, this is Brianna. I think you have the wrong number."

"Thank you Jessica, I am glad you understand." Lena smiled in the face of Brianna's obliviousness.

"What?! No... This is Brianna. Lena, what's going on? I just got off a shift at the hospital, so I really don't have time for your games."

"You know I wouldn't call you unless it was important at this hour."

There was a brief pause. "You called me on purpose, didn't you."

"Yes, I did." Lena could have kissed her, such was her relief at the medical Resident's understanding.

Brianna's tone suddenly turned serious. "Are you in danger?"

"No," Lena answered softly.

Lena could hear her friend let out a sigh of relief. "Okay then. You scared me there, Lena. Are you in a situation where you can't speak freely?"

"Why yes, Jess. I am in need of your help. It seems the police decided to give me a little visit to my home with everything that has happened this week with L-Corp."

"Shit... I heard about the investigation on the news, but I didn't know it was that bad."

"Yes, indeed it seems that I will be detained downtown until further notice."

"How can I help?" There was no hesitation in her response. Lena smiled at the earnest question.

"Well, Jess. Like I said, I need to call in a favor. I know you got off work not too long ago, but I really need you to take care of a few things for me. I only trust you with this and normally I wouldn't ask, but I find myself in need of your services… or rather your talents."

"... Sounds kinky, Luthor. What's up?"

"I just need you to handle things at L-Corp until my return. Call my lawyer, you know, the usual protocols for this sort of thing. As for L-Corp, nothing major, just see that things run smoothly tonight."

"I'll pass on that message to the real Jess. Now what can I do for _you_?"

"Earlier this week I had a small shipment from L-Corp's R&D department placed in storage unit 314 at Progress Industrial Park."

"Shit I need to write this down."

"Yes, I'll hold... When all of this is over, you should get a drink with Tess Mercer. After all, she owns the place." Lena tried not to fidget as she heard her friend frantically look for a writing utensil.

"Tess what-now? Lena, I really don't understand. Where's my damn pen?!"

Lena subtly coughed into her phone."You'll need to know for later..."

"Alright got one. What was the name?"

"Tess Mercer. Maggie recommended the place. Anyway, that's unit number 314 at Progress Industrial Park on the corner of Sunset Ave and Hamilton Blvd. I need you to take stock of what is in there. I believe the rest of what is needed to be done should be clear to you once you arrive."

"Right... I'll go there then and check out a bunch of boxes of tech and office supplies... At midnight. Nothing sneaky or suspicious here." Lena rolled her eyes at Brianna's sarcasm.

"I'll explain more later. Thanks again for doing this. I hope to be back at L-Corp by morning. And Jess, about the storage unit, I apologize for the mess. It might take you a while to find what you are looking for. But there's a new purchase from L-Corp that might catch your interest. Give it a test run for me, please?"

"Cryptic much? You'll owe me one, Lena."

"That I will. And Jess, not a scratch." Lena hung up, cutting off the medical resident from further reply. She had already pushed her luck on the length of the conversation, but she hoped that once Brianna saw the storage unit she would know what to do.

"Thank you, Detectives." Lena smiled in thanks at the pair of cops, and much to Riker's annoyance, Maggie in particular.

The smaller detective nodded. "If you want to grab your coat, I'll need you to come with us." Maggie turned to face Detective Striker and waved him off. "The handcuffs are unnecessary as you are currently not under arrest. We simply ask for your full cooperation for the time being."

Lena smiled wistfully at the thought of not having dinner tonight, although skipping meals were not uncommon for the young CEO. She gracefully slipped on her black leather Prada pumps and her maroon coat before grabbing her purse and gestured to the police to the door. "Right this way."

As the police silently followed the tired CEO down the brightly lit hallway, towards the elevator, Lena knew it was going to be a long night.

[-][-][-]

To say that Brianna was confused and apprehensive was putting it mildly. It was close to one in the morning as Brianna pulled up to the guard house in her silver Toyota Camry. She tried not to fidget in her seat as she rolled down her window and smiled at the older man in a Progress Industrial Park guard uniform. The man glanced away from the small television in the corner that was showing a rerun of the latest Gotham vs. Metropolis football game to glance at the unexpected woman.

"Identification and name of the unit owner." The older man ordered in a gruff voice between taking small sips of luke-warm coffee.

"Right, um… One moment, please." Brianna shuffled around in her seat until she pulled her wallet out of her purse and handed over her driver's license. "Brianna Nelson for unit number…" She reached out to address a small post-it note and squinted at the information written down in her untidy scrawl. "Here it is, unit number 314. It should be under Lena Luthor."

The man grunted as he handed back her license and jabbed at the keys of an older looking desktop computer until a small beeping sound filled the guard's station.

"I'm sorry Miss Nelson, but Luthor doesn't own a unit here."

Brianna's smile faltered as she frantically tried to think of a possible explanation to her predicament. If Lena's name wasn't tied to this place then Brianna could only remember one other piece of information Lena had let slip in their phone call; an unknown name. Brianna figured it was worth a shot. "Er, okay. How about for a Tess Mercer?"

The guard rolled his eyes before typing in the name in the computer, after a few moments the screen beeped once. "Alrighty then. Tess Mercer owns that unit and, let's see here… Yes, you are on the approved list."

 _'Screw you, Lena. Couldn't you have made this a bit easier? You're giving me a heart attack here.'_ Brianna thought as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

The older man gently tapped a pen on a clipboard. "Will you be needing a visitor's key for the unit, Ma'am?"

Brianna nodded. "Yes, please. That would be helpful."

"Then if you could sign you name here and date." He pointed with his pen to various spots on the legal document.

Brianna accepted the clipboard and signed her name and the date on the paperwork given. The guard accepted the clipboard back and traded it for a small brass key.

The silver-haired man smiled. "Just bring it back within the next 24-hours please."

Brianna cleared her throat at the thought of the unusually long time frame before smiling back at the silvered-haired man. "Right, thank you. I'll just be on my way then." Brianna shifted her car into gear as the man pressed a button that lifted the security gate, but before she drove away curiosity forced her to call out to the guard. "Wait! Who else is listed as approved under that unit?"

"Well since you're on the list I see no harm in telling you." The man grunted as he typed out a few quick numbers. "Just don't tell the boss." He winked as he clicked on a small list of names that appeared on the screen. "Let's see here. Besides yourself: Jessica Huang, Lena Luthor, Maggie Sawyer, and a Miss Kara Danvers." The older man waved her to proceed through the gate. "Have a good night, Ma'am."

"Thank you!" Brianna shouted over her shoulder as she drove through the gate and parked her car in the inner lot. She locked her car and adjusted her purse over her shoulder and smoothed out her light blue scrubs as she quickly walked down the rows upon rows of identical storage units, looking for the elusive number 314. As nice as the front of the facility looked, the place seemed to be lacking in security with no visible security cameras and even one of the sections of the wired fence seemed to be broken enough for a person to slip through. _'Why would Lena own a unit full of things here? She can clearly afford a nicer and more secured area for her wares. And why have it under a fake name?'_ Brianna was filled with unease as she hitched her purse further up her shoulder as she quickened her pace at the rundown feel of the premises.

Her footsteps echoed around the open-air facility, as she contemplated the names on the access list. The more Brianna pondered on the name Tess Mercer, the more she was beginning to believe that there was no one named 'Tess Mercer'. Coming to the conclusion that this was a fake name, Lena's name made sense on the list as the true owner of storage unit 314. Brianna was well aware that Jess was Lena's assistant, and if the story of storing L-Corp goods within the unit were to be true, then it would make sense for the assistant to be on the list as well as the CEO for appearances sake. What was bothering the medical Resident were the names 'Maggie Sawyer' and 'Kara Danvers'. Brianna had heard of a Detective Sawyer briefly in her time being a friend and boxing partner to Lena, but besides recognition, she truly didn't know how the detective was involved or if she knew about the unit in question. As for Kara, or _Supergirl_ as she remembered with a smirk, probably had no idea that this place existed; after all, an hour previously she was just as unaware.

Within minutes she had found her destination to be one of the larger units in the very back of the complex. The overhead florescent lamp flickered as Brianna slipped the key into the lock and lifted the steel door with a loud metal grinding shriek. Brianna switched on the flashlight built into her iphone and peered into the looming darkness with bated breath. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she lifted the door, but somehow the sight that greeted her was lower than her expectations, which were not really high to begin with.

The unit seemed smaller on the inside, with large crates lined along the walls in neatly in piles. The one nearest Brianna had its lip popped open, so with a hesitant movement, she moved the lid to find what looked like building material and floor tiles. A quick search of the unit showed similar results and only furthered to confuse the medical Resident to why her friend had staged a phone call in front of the police to send her here.

Brianna set down her phone on top of a crate so that the back wall was lit as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"What's going on Lena? Why am I here? And what exactly am I supposed to do?" Brianna spoke out to no one in particular as she causally leaned against one of the steadier crates.

It is only when she is examining the back wall when something in her mind 'clicks' in understanding. She looks around the steel walls for confirmation, before gently tapping on the wall to her left and then to the wall directly before her. She grins at the drastically different sounds between the two walls and placed her hand directly on the wall before her. The space inside the storage unit looked smaller than on the outside because the dimensions inside had been altered to include a false wall.

"Damn, Lena. Extra much? This is some serious evil villain vibes here." Brianna chuckled to herself as she gently tapped along the back wall until she found a small hidden panel, which then slid to the side revealed a handprint scanner, identical to the one found in Lena's study. Lifting her right hand to the panel, the scanner flashed green twice forcing the back panel to slide away along with the false wall, revealing the hidden space that lit up in a florescent green glow.

"Woah…" The woman was at a loss for words as the full Archaius suit and gear were hung up and organized in perfect precision.

"This is not happening," Brianna exclaimed to no one in particular as she reached out to touch the rough Kevlar material that covered the suit. The vigilante suit was displayed on a steal mannequin with an assortment of tools, weapons, and other gear lined up neatly on a side table.

"Lena, this is so not happening right now." Brianna's voice was getting higher in excitement as she lifted a small cylinder that, after pressing a button on the side, the cylinder expanded into a full length bow-staff.

"Holy shit…" She set down the staff on the table and walked over to where something large was covered with a dark grey tarp. With a mightily flourish, Brianna removed the thick cover to reveal a brand-new electric green 2018 Kawasaki Ninja 650 motorcycle.

"This is SO FUCKING AWESOME!" She was shouting now, but she didn't give two shits about who could hear her at the moment. She had found where Lena had stashed all her gear and damn, she had been given permission to 'give it a test run'.

"Okay, Bri, don't freak out. Don't freak out, now. DO NOT FREAK OUT." She was definitely freaking out as she paced frantically in circles in front of the Archaius gear. Brianna took a deep breath and let the air blow loudly between her lips as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

She continued to pace around in circles as she muttered to herself about her predicament. "Okay, so clearly Lena wanted me to find the suit. And it sounds like she wants me to wear it around town and maybe, just maybe, try out Lena's new toy –Er, I mean, her motorcycle. Here's the thing – or rather, three: I still don't know why she wants me to do this, I don't know how to put on this suit nor use it, and I have zero idea how to ride a damn motorcycle." Brianna scoffed. "But in all honesty, that's really only three things. Just one thing at a time, Bri," she told herself as she walked back up to the suit and began removing each part from the mannequin.

It was a slow process as the woman removed her jacket and scrubs (leaving her in only a pair of blue under shorts and an unflattering black tank top) and gingerly tried on various parts of the vigilante uniform.

"Is it really so hard to leave a manual, Lena? I can't exactly look up 'How to put on a vigilante's suit?' on Google, now can I?" Brianna muttered as she tried to fit her taller frame into a chest plate that was clearly made for someone with smaller shoulders, but also with a larger bust.

"Damn, this bitch is harder to put on than putting together IKEA furniture." Her muttered grumblings filled the air as the woman attached the last clasp of the cloak in place on the poorly fitted suit. She tugged on her combat-like boots (two sizes too small she might add) and her gloves before giving herself a one-over glance. Although as an experienced boxer, she could probably hold her own out on the streets for one night, she was in no shape to go fit crime in her current uniform, as the poorly-fitted suit could be a hindrance that could cost Brianna her life in a fight. But for the purposes of posing as Archaius for the night, this awkward suit would have to do.

"Okay, dress up is done. Now as for the motorcycle… Fuck." Brianna placed a gloved hand on the back of her neck as she stared at the beautiful, but potentially deadly, contraption. Reaching into one of her inner zippered-pockets she whipped out her phone and frantically typed onto the glowing screen. Brianna had every intent in helping Lena out by going out in the Archaius suit, but first she would have to get through a few videos.

The storage unit was suddenly filled with the sound of a catchy jingle about two-ply toilet paper. "Damn, advertisements." Brianna muttered into the air. The video finished the advertisement and began to play. The calming voice of the video's female narrator filled the air. "How to ride a motorcycle for beginners."

[-][-][-]

Slender fingers with short, yet perfectly manicured nails strummed against the steel table top in frustration. It was the only outward sign of discomfort that Lena would allow to slip through her otherwise stoic and at ease persona as she was seated in the interrogation room. She had been shown far more gracious hospitality than she expected as she was escorted into the police station, although the CEO had reason to believe that her good treatment, and subsequently why she was currently not handcuffed to the affirmed table in front of her, was because of Detective Sawyer's presence. The detective in question, whom was currently hidden by the one way mirror on the other side of the interrogation room, was arguing with her partner in the investigation.

While Lena had not been outright charged with anything by the police, she had been confined to the room for over three hours as both Maggie and Detective Riker had been in to ask her various questions about L-Corp, their recent acquisition of stocks from Blackstone Industries, their partnership with various companies – such as Wayne Industries, and other vague questions about her personal life and business dealings. To the detectives' dismay, Lena had refused to answer any of their questions without a lawyer present.

Thus Lena was joined by her lawyer for the last few hours as Lena answered most of the detectives' questions with transparent ease and little deflection on the questions regarding the more personal aspects of the interrogation. Toward the end of their three hour interrogation, both detectives had reentered the room to ask such a personal question, inquired by a stern-faced Detective Riker, regarding the exact extent of the relationship between Lena Luthor and Brue Wayne. Maggie had not succeeded in hiding her snickering as Lena flashed the detectives an amused smile.

"Well someone has been reading the gossip columns in _Stardust Weekly_ recently." Lena leaned forward on the table and threaded her fingers together as she cocked her head while arching an eyebrow. "Maybe you should actually do some real police work instead of getting your sources from page six of CatCo magazine."

Lena was surprised when instead of being put-off by her jibe; Riker flashed a humorless smiled as he answered her teasing reply with apparent ease. "Funny you should mention that last one, because if I read CatCo magazine, I would have asked about your relationship with one, Miss Kara Danvers, now would I?"

Lena's amused smirk abruptly fell into a hard sneer at his answering grin.

"Leave Kara out of this," Lena snarled, her knuckles turned white as she instinctively gripped her hands on the table. Her lawyer sternly reprimanded her for her outburst, but Lena ignored her counsel, her green eyes flashing with defiance.

"Ooohhh… Looks like I hit a nerve." Riker's grin grew to show yellow-stained teeth developed from a lifetime of smoking. Lena met his hard gaze with her own unwavering stare, both people refusing to look away first. Before either person could speak the sound of the door to the interrogation room open and closed, Detective Sawyer's voice splitting up the growing tension between Lena and Detective Riker. The latter turned away to face the sound of the intrusion.

"Can't you see that I am busy here, Sawyer," Riker spat out through gritted teeth.

Maggie ignored the growing tension in the room. "Riker, you need to go."

Riker refused to look away from Lena's cold stare as he shouted, "What?! Why?"

Maggie had caught the detective's full attention now as she cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe. "There's been a vigilante sighting on 32nd and Ford Street, twenty minutes ago." She pulled out her cell phone and glanced at the glowing screen that displayed a video-still of the green hooded vigilante riding a vibrant green motorcycle. "It's been confirmed. It's Archaius."

Riker shook his head vigorously. "That's impossible."

Maggie shrugged as she showed him the picture. "Cameras don't lie, Riker. Now come on, you need to get out of here if you want to catch them. I can finish up with Miss Luthor here while you're gone. Besides, someone's here to see you, Miss Luthor."

Lena sat up straighter in her surprise. She had not asked anyone to come for her and had not been able to speak to anyone, but her lawyer for the last few hours.

"Who?" But before Maggie could answer her, her lawyer interrupted.

"And I will take that as our cue to leave." Lena's lawyer had spoken as she stood up and gathered her things while gesturing for her client to join her.

Detective Riker turned around and slammed his fist on the table between them. "Sit down! We're not done here."

The lawyer smirked. "Actually we are. Now unless my client is being charged, she has the right to leave at anytime. And that time, Detective, was three hours ago. Now if you will excuse us, we'll be leaving now."

Riker gritted his teeth together as he watched Lena and her lawyer stood to leave the integration room. He pointed a finger at Lena's direction. "This isn't over, Luthor."

Lena narrowed her eyes at the detective's outburst. "Yes, it is. Good night, or rather good morning, Detectives." Lena moved to push past him with Maggie placing a gentle hand at her back to lead her out.

Maggie turned so that she was now facing her friend in the middle of the station. "You know the drill, Miss Luthor."

Lena sighed, but managed to flash Maggie a small smile. "Don't leave town, and all that jazz. Yes, I remember from the last time you arrested me, Detective."

Maggie snorted, as she remembered the awkward first encounter as she had arrested Lena in her office well over a year ago. At that time Lena had been framed for being in possession of Kryptonite and helping her mother escape prison, but despite protests from Kara and the lack of any hard evidence, Maggie had to arrest the Luthor on the tip and doctored video.

"Keep it classy, Little Luthor." Maggie smiled and gestured for Lena to follow her towards the rear entrance of the police station. "Someone's here to see you. I thought she was going to bust down the door when I told her to wait in the back. We figured you wouldn't want to cause a scene leaving the police station or tip the paparazzi."

"Good thinking, Detective," Lena smiled in gratitude. "But still thanks, I owe you one Sawyer."

Maggie shrugged. "Don't mention it."

They had rounded a corner that hid both women from view from the whole station. Before Lena could reply, a blonde blur tackled her, knocking the air from her lungs but holding her steady before she could lose her balance.

"Lena!"

The CEO tried to respond, but the force of the hug was so tight she could barely draw breath. But as tight as the hold around her was, she had never felt safer nor more comfortable in that moment as she melted into the rough embrace.

"Woah, careful there Little Danvers, give the woman some air." Maggie lightly smacked the arm of the woman in question, as the blushing reporter quickly withdrew from her hug. Maggie noted that Kara still kept her hands on either side of Lena's arms as she pulled away to glance over her frazzled friend.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Lena smiled as she noticed how Kara lightly squeezed her arms in assurance before sliding them down so that they gently held hands.

"Brianna called me. She said that you would be down here and in need of a friendly face. She told me she would have come herself but she was working at the hospital and sent me instead." Lena felt her heart warm with gratitude towards Brianna at her friend's gesture.

Kara quirked her head to the side. "Did you not know?"

"No, I didn't know that you would come," Lena whispered, but she gave the reporter a small smile of gratitude filled with warmth. "But thank you for coming."

Kara blushed and glanced away briefly. "What are friends for?"

"Friends, yes." Lena hoped her voice wouldn't betray her disappointment as she continued to whisper as she briefly squeezed Kara's hands in assurance. They stayed that way for almost a whole minute, staring into each other's eyes, while neither one of them seemed willing to let go.

Maggie loudly cleared her throat to break the apparent lovebirds' attention from each other. "Well this has been fun, but you really should be going now." The Latina detective ushered them toward the back entrance of the precinct. She smiled as she noted that both women had continued to hold hands as they walked to the doors. "It's getting late so try and get some rest before going into the office, Lena." Maggie turned to look pointedly at the reporter. "And Kara, you would be shocked to learn that we had to bring in Lena before she could eat dinner…"

Kara gasped as she spun to face her friend. "Lena! Is this true?! You haven't eaten dinner yet? It's almost two in the morning!"

Lena shrugged. "I was interrupted from enjoying my leftovers earlier, I can warm them up when I get back."

Kara looked appalled by this statement as she vigorously shook her head. "No, I am not letting you eat leftovers after everything you've been through today. You need some good, old-fashioned comfort food. Come on, I know this great diner that's open 24/7 and has all day breakfast." Not taking no for an answer, Kara began to drag Lena out of the precinct, shouting behind her at the waiting Detective. "Thanks for everything, Maggie!"

Maggie gave the reporter a mock two-fingered solute. "No problem, Little Danvers. Enjoy your meal. And keep an eye on Little Luthor for me."

"Will do!" Kara shouted behind her as she led her friend by the hand and out the door. Lena stopped abruptly to take out her phone, but before she could dial she was interrupted.

"Lena, what are you doing?" Kara had turned around to face her friend with hands on her hips and a slight frown on her face.

Lena tilted her head as a confused smile graced her lips. "Calling my driver?"

"Nope! We're walking." Kara shook her head vigorously. "The diner is only a few blocks away. You can call your driver after we are done there. Besides, do you really want the press to catch wind that Lena Luthor's car was spotted outside the police station? No one will be expecting you to walk anywhere."

"True, but I wasn't expecting to have to walk in these heels either," Lena muttered, but she continued walking along with Kara.

"If your feet hurt, I can always carry you." Kara shrugged off Lena's comment and flashed the CEO a smile.

Lena smirked. "And how exactly do you plan to do that? I know you are fit, Kara…" Lena's paused in her speech as her eyes lingered on the woman's muscular arms that were currently hidden by a light blue coat. "But do you really think you can handle all of this?" She gestured to her body vaguely while smirking as she took note of the light dusting of pink that graced Kara's cheeks. Instead of a stuttering remark, which was the normal reaction to one of Lena's more flirtatious attempts, instead to Lena's surprise Kara lifted an eyebrow and grinned at the jibe.

Kara's voice deepened to an octave that made the CEO shiver as the intoxicating sound washed over her. "Oh, Miss Luthor. I think you would be pleasantly surprised by what I can handle."

It was Lena's turn to blush as she turned her head away, unable to make eye-contact with her companion. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest as the flirtatious banter became more obvious and purposeful. Or perhaps that is just wishful thinking on Lena's end.

Lena stopped walking, halting their progress as she took a deep breath, ignoring her pounding heart, before meeting the reporter's gaze. "How daring of you, Miss Danvers." Lena smirked as she saw Kara visibly gulp.

Under the light of a street lamp, Kara's crystal blue eyes seemed to darken at her words, her burning gaze flickering down to the CEO's ruby red lips briefly before meeting Lena's eyes once more; an action that Lena would have missed if not for their close proximity.

The two women were only inches apart, as they had seemly leaned into each other's space during their not-so-platonic banter. Lena's body seemed to have a mind of its own as her right hand drifted up and rested gently on Kara's face, the warm palm gently cupping her jaw. Kara's eyes flickered closed in comfort and let out a low hum. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as both women leaned forward, their breath mingled together in the cold air as their lips were separated by mere centimeters.

A loud car horn sounded in the night, breaking the trance of the two women causing them to abruptly jump apart. Lena pulled back her hand as if she had been burned. The warmth still felt by Lena's fingertips caused her skin to tingle as she rubbed her fingers together, instantly missing the contact.

The CEO cleared her throat and gestured vaguely into the space before them. "Well, those pancakes won't eat themselves. Lead the way, Kara?" Lena hoped that the strained smile didn't give away the turbulent stream of thoughts and emotions that were flying around her head, her constant chat of, _'Friends. Just friends. We're just friends.'_ A constant mantra of lies that seemed determined to make itself known in tandem to the steady rhythm of her rapid heartbeat.

"Right, food. Yes, of course." Kara cleared her throat as she reached to grasp the back of her neck, the soft glow from the streetlight cast enough shadows to hide the reporter's deep blush. "Follow me."

They walked the rest of the way to the diner in silence, neither women commenting on how they were still holding hands as they strolled down the sidewalk.

The diner was brightly light with a comforting atmosphere, as both women were greeted at the door by a cheery older woman in her forties. Lena envied the hostess' enthusiasm at this time of night, but smiled despite herself as Kara greeted the woman by name, clearly at having been a regular at the quaint establishment. They were quickly seated with both women ordering water, while Kara ordered her 'usual' and stressed that Lena, 'Simply must try the pancakes. They are to die for.'

A joking comment about being a Luthor and such a thing could be arranged, coming from Lena's tired lips before she let loose a half-hearted laugh at the reporter's horrified look.

"Calm down, Kara. It was just a joke." Lena chuckled as she causally waved the waitress off after taking their orders.

Kara avoided her gaze as she fiddled with her straw absentmindedly. "You know I don't like it when you joke about that. You are more than just your last name."

Lena's smile faltered as her gaze lingered on her dejected friend. "I know that."

Kara halted her fidgeting movements to give Lena a challenging stare.

"Do you?" Kara asked sharply.

Lena breathed deeply as she considered the reporter's accusation. In all honesty, Lena was surprised by the question. Did she know that she was not responsible for the sins of her family? That she was not responsible for the death and fear that had gripped the nation from the crimes of her bloodline? But as she found herself lost in her thoughts, she glanced up and her gaze softened as Kara locked eyes with her and gave her a small smile, understanding the conflict in Lena's heart.

"I'm starting to." Lena's voice was soft, but her voice never wavered. Over a year ago, she would not have known how to reply, or if she did, it would have been merely a half-truth. A lie born from years of trying to separate herself from the xenophobia and terror of her surname. And somewhere along the way, from raising L-Corp from the ashes after Lex's imprisonment, to gaining a family in a chosen few that she knew she could rely on, she became her true self. It was through her hardships and triumphs that Lena fashioned herself into three personas: Lena Luthor – multibillionaire, philanthropist, and youngest CEO in the country; her alter ego, Archaius – a vigilante who stood as a symbol of defiance to all who threatened to harm her city; and Lena, just Lena. Who, during the darkest of days wonders when her good intentions will turn to acts of terror and madness, all in the name of progress and justice for humankind. But in her brightest days, can find herself to be beyond content sipping a glass of water from the tap, in a nameless diner, across from a beautiful blonde on a cold night in the city. It is here that Lena can find her self-worth as an individual, and of her new-found willpower to rise above her past, her name, to become better than she was. To be Lena, not just Luthor.

And perhaps, she was finally learning to be deserving of love, one smile at a time from a certain blonde reporter that had broke down her walls and slowly crept into her heart. She, Lena Lutessa Kieran Luthor, had learned to love herself through the eyes of the one that she too loved.

Before Kara could reply beyond a breathtaking smile that made Lena's heart ache, Kara's cell phone buzzed rapidly. Kara frowned as she took the device from her pocket and read the caller ID. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Work at this hour? Really, Kara." Lena chuckled at the irony. Usually she was the one who interrupted their meals with work phone calls.

Kara shrugged as she got up from the cozy booth. "The news never sleeps," She stated as she walked to the far corner of the restaurant to answer the call.

While the blonde was away, Lena dug through her purse to find her phone. She had some business to take care of before the reporter could return to her seat. Lena swiped through the notifications on her screen before opening an app and created a new, and to be honest, her only group chat.

 **Lena Luthor** created the group, **Group Chat**.

 **Lena Luthor** added **Maggie Sawyer** and **Brianna Nelson** to the group, **Group Chat**.

 **Maggie Sawyer** changed the name of the group to **'Sup Bitches**.

 **Maggie Sawyer** changed their name to **The One with the Gun**.

 **Lena Luthor** changed their name to **The One with the Brains**.

 **Brianna Nelson** changed their name to **The One with Fentanyl**.

 **The One with the Gun** : ?

 **The One with Fentanyl** changed their name to **Token Black Woman**.

 **The One with the Gun** changed their name to **Don't Kill Me Off Latina Lesbian**.

 **The One with the Brains** : Really, ladies?

 **The One with the Brains** changed the name of the group from **'Sup Bitches** to **Not Walking Stereotypes Squad**.

 **Don't Kill Me Off Latina Lesbian** : Fine. We'll be realistic then.

 **Don't Kill Me Off Latina Lesbian** changed their name to **The One with the Gun**.

 **The One with the Gun** changed the name of the group **Not Walking Stereotypes Squad** to **Keeping Lena from Dying Squad**.

 **Token Black Woman** : YAAAAASSSS! :D

 **Token Black Woman** changed the name of the group **Keep Lena from Dying** to **Lena, No! Lena, YESSS!**

 **The One with the Brains** : Rude

 **Token Black Woman** changed their name to **Glorified Band-Aid**.

 **Glorified Band-Aid** : So I'm assuming everyone here knows about Lena's little secret?

 **The One with the Gun** : More like little GAY secret? ;) *cough* *cough* Little Danvers…

 **Glorified Band-Aid** : Damn! So you see it too?! Kara's got Lena so whipped!

 **The One with the Brains** : I AM NOT WHIPPED!

 **The One with the Gun** : Oh really?! Who are you with now?

 **The One with the Brains** is typing…

 **The One with the Brains** is typing…

 **The One with the Brains** : Fuck you.

 **The One with the Gun** : Not my job. Kara on the other hand…

 **The One with the Brains** : OH MY GOD STOP!

 **Glorified Band-Aid** : I like this one, Lena ^^

 **The One with the Gun** : Cheers! *Raises glass*

 **The One with the Brains** : This was a bad idea.

 **The One with the Gun** : This was an excellent idea. But why did you create this chat Little Luthor?

 **The One with the Brains** : I figured it was time we all met up. Get to know each other and regroup. I had a close call this evening and I would feel more comfortable if everyone was on the same page about who's involved and so forth.

 **Glorified Band-Aid** : Smart.

 **The One with the Brains** : Hence my username.

 **The One with the Gun** : Smart-Ass more like.

 **The One with the Brains** : Guilty as charged here, Detective. Everyone free tomorrow night, say 9 pm?

 **Glorified Band-Aid** : By some miracle I'm free.

 **The One with the Gun** : Same here. The usual place?

 **The One with the Brains** : That was what I was thinking too. Meet you there. Bri, I'll pick you up.

 **Glorified Band-Aid** : Sounds shady, I'm in.

 **The One with the Gun** : Don't worry, we are not going to kill you.

 **The One with the Brains** : But if we did, they would never find your body.

 **Glorified Band-Aid** : Why am I friends with you again?

 **The One with the Brains** : You're asking that after everything you did for me tonight?

 **The One with the Gun** : Sounds kinky, should I tell Little Danvers she's got competition.

 **The One with the Brains** : SHUT UP SAWYER!

 **The One with the Gun** : See you around. ;)

 **Glorified Band-Aid** is typing…

 **Glorified Band-Aid** is typing…

 **Glorified Band-Aid** changed their name to **The One with Fentanyl**.

Lena's eyes were dragged away from the group chat as Kara approached the table looking perturbed. "Everything alright?"

Kara sat down into the booth with enough force to jostle the small table between them. Kara sighed as she ran a hand over her tied back hair. "Snapper called. Archaius has been spotted nearby and wanted me to try to and get a quote from the police who responded to the call."

Lena frowned in concern for her cranky friend. "Do you need to leave now?"

Kara waved her off. "Oh no. I can do that in the morning, like a normal person. Snapper just wants CatCo to be the first one to report on it and wanted me to try and get an interview with Archaius. Reports about the vigilante coming in tonight claim that they were acting odd."

Lena cocked her head in confusion. _'Oh, Bri. What did you get up too?'_ Lena leaned forward slightly. "Odd you say? How so?"

"Apparently the vigilante has a motorcycle now. They were swerving all across the road for half the night." Kara gestured vaguely with her hand. "Didn't know how to ride from what it sounds like."

Lena had to hold back a snort of laughter at the thought of Brianna in an ill-fitted Archaius suit zipping along the main roads, swerving unsteadily like a drunkard. Her Kawasaki better be in one piece by tonight's end. "I'm sure even vigilantes have a learning curve when it comes to these things."

An almost guilty look flashed across the reporters face before she shrugged off the comment. "Still, they could have hurt someone."

"But they didn't. I'm sure they will get used to the bike soon enough." Lena shrugged in turn as she eyed the food laden server that made her approach to their booth. Her eyes drifted away from the reporter as she thought about the hours of riding lessons that she had taken with the help of Maggie.

The rest of their late dinner/early breakfast was spent catching up on the latest projects with their jobs and gossip around their various workplaces. The fun and carefree banter was exactly what the CEO needed after such a long day, as she felt her body relax and she let her defenses down for the first time all evening. They left the diner after an hour of eating and pleasant conversation, to call Lena's driver to take them to Kara's apartment. They rode back in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

As the car slowed to a stop, Lena existed the car to meet the other woman jumping out of her seat. They stood there for a moment, just taking the other in before Kara stepped forward to initiate a hug. They held each other in a long embrace, Lena leaning into Kara's strong, warm arms, the latter gently resting their cheek against Lena's brow.

It was Kara who broke the tender embrace first, loosening her grip to step away, while shyly meeting the CEO's eyes. "Hey Lena, would you, do you… want to spend the night with me?" Kara reached to grasp the back of her neck. "Maybe I'm being too forward, but you've had a rough day and I don't want you to be alone tonight." Kara held her breath as she waited for her friend's response.

Lena broke out into a smile. "I would love too, but I would not want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be! Please Lena, I insist," Kara urged.

Lena stepped forward to reach out and squeeze the reporter's hand. "Thank you, Kara." She turned back to speak to her driver through the open window. "Thank you Frank, you can go home for the night. Can you please stop by tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp?"

The driver, Frank, tipped his hat and smiled. "Will do, Miss Luthor. Ya'll have a good evening now." Lena replied her thanks as the car drove off and disappeared around the corner.

"Shall we?" Lena fixed her purse on her shoulder and gestured to the door leading into the apartment complex. Together they entered the door and walked down the hallway until they came upon the elevator and took it up to the top floor. After arriving to Kara's apartment, Lena smiled as she was let inside and took in the cozy furniture and cheery decorates. Kara's place was certainly no penthouse, much like the one Lena lived in, but the studio apartment always had a certain charm that enthralled the CEO and made her feel welcomed every time she visited the blonde.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company." Kara spoke over her shoulder as she rushed inside and began putting used dishes in the sink and wiping down her kitchen counter.

"That's quite alright, Kara." Lena took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack along with her purse before kicking off her Prada pumps and rubbed her aching feet.

Kara smiled over at her tired friend as she started placing all the clean dishes from the drying rack away in the cupboard. "Feel free to grab something to change into from my bedroom. You have a whole drawer to choose from, you know." Kara added with a slight wink that caused the CEO to roll her eyes as she gingerly walked through the apartment to the bedroom area that was separated from the main area by a privacy curtain.

Lena approached the wooden dresser and opened the top left drawer, chuckling to herself as she leafed through the silk blouses and tight skirts to find her warn light blue T-shirt that had the Supergirl crest on the chest and pair of black and green running shorts. Kara had blushed fiercely and stuttered at the sight the first time she had spotted Lena wearing the shirt, when she had packed a bag to stay over the night at Kara's place. The T-shirt was a gag gift given to her by Jess last Christmas, quoting that Supergirl needed to know her number one fan had her apparel. Lena was convinced that she would physically burst into flames if she were to ever be caught wearing the T-shirt in front of the elusive, albeit attractive Superhero. Alex had still been around at the time, and upon seeing a Luthor wearing clothing with the Crest of El and her sister's reaction, Alex had promptly burst into laughter so hard that she had fallen out of her chair. Much to Lena's chagrin, the FBI agent had later vehemently refused to explain her outburst.

Lena smiled at the memory as she closed the drawer shut and changed into the offered clothing. Just as Kara had a set of pajamas and clothes hidden away in Lena's closet for when she stayed the night, Lena had gradually brought over, and consequently left enough clothes at Kara's apartment, that she had earned a whole drawer's worth of space, not to mention her own tooth brush, a small bag of cosmetics, and travel-sized shampoo bottle in the bathroom.

She got ready in the bathroom and quietly slipped under the covers of Kara's bed as she waited for her friend to join her. Lena sighed as she resigned herself to her fate. They had long ago decided that it was pointless for one of them to sleep on the couch and instead would share the comfort of the bed. However this forced close proximity with the reporter often became an internal battle to keep her hands to herself. Not to say that she was feeling up her friend in the middle of the night, no. Lena would never take advantage of her friend like that; no matter her feelings towards the blonde. But rather, both women had a tendency to gravitate towards each other while sharing a bed – Kara being the tactile person that she was and Lena being touch-starved after years of being raised in a cold household with the Luthor clan. Thus Lena often would fall asleep on the far opposite side of the bed only to wake up the following morning in wrapped in Kara's arms.

Within a few minutes Kara had changed into her pajamas, and after finishing up in the bathroom, had slipped under the warm covers and turned off the lamp next to the bed. Even as both women were plunged into darkness, there was still enough moonlight seeping through the window's blinds to be able to see the other's features clearly as they turned to face one another. Kara's hair had been tied back into a French braid for the night, but her eyes were still covered by her glasses; an odd choice, but Lena had become accustomed to the reporter forgetting to take off her glasses before falling asleep.

Shy smiles graced their lips as the two women laid under shared sheets in the growing darkness. There was an intensity to Kara's eyes as the blonde reporter shifted her body so that they were mere inches apart, dark blue eyes flickering down to rest of Lena's lips before glancing up to meet the CEO's gaze. Lena attributed the movement as a trick of the light. She decided to break the growing tension between them.

"Thank you, Kara. For tonight… for everything." Lena whispered.

Hesitantly reaching out with a hand, Kara tenderly cupped Lena's cheek. Instead of shying away from the action, Lena closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as she melted into the small embrace.

"I promised I would always be there for you," Kara murmured as her thumb slowly stroked Lena's jaw line.

Lena inhaled sharply at the unexpected show of affection. The calming scent of her best friend washed over her as her senses were hit by the faint scent of lavender shampoo, petrichor, and something that was so inherently Kara, Lena could only do so much to stop herself from sinking her face into the neck of her best friend and committing her scent to memory.

 _'Reign it in a bit, Lena.'_ Lena gave herself an internal shake to rid herself of such thoughts and instead smiled at the awaiting blonde.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena murmured in return as she closed her eyes at the gentle stroking of Kara's thumb.

"Always."

Sure enough, hours later as the morning light filtered through the window's blinds, casting the blonde's hair in a halo of light, Lena only sighed and relaxed her body further into the warm arms that held her. Wrapped in the comforting embrace of her best friend and unrequited love, Lena felt at home.

[-][-][-]

Lena entered the dimly lit bar as the song, _Mr. Brightside_ by the Killers was blasting out of the jukebox while Brianna closed the door behind her with a sharp _'click'_. As soon as both women entered the loud hum of chatter died down as they saw the youngest Luthor escort an unknown person into the Alien bar, their eyes following the two women as they approached the center of the bar.

Lena shrugged. "She's with me," she stated while jabbing an elbow into the medical Resident's side. Lena had warned Brianna of the unusual patrons the bar harbored, so the woman would not be blindsided. Still, she was unsure of the reception they would have by bringing in another human into their safe haven. However, her fears were to be unfounded.

Seeming to take the declaration of companionship at face-value, the other patrons turned back to their conversations, some of them taking the time to tip their glasses towards Lena and the newcomer. One alien outright waving at the CEO before turning to finish their game of pool.

Lena chucked. "I've always wanted to say that."

Brianna snorted in laughter. "Dork."

"Little Luthor! Over here!" Maggie waved at the two women from the corner of the bar top, having paused her conversation with the Tamaranean bartender to catch her friend's attention. Lena nodded for Brianna to follow her as she led the way over to the waiting Detective.

The Tamaranean nodded in greeting as the two women sat down on their barstools. "Long time no see, Miss Luthor."

"It's been a long week for L-Corp, I'm afraid. I haven't been able to leave the office." Lena sighed deeply as she shrugged off her formfitting blazer and brushed the creases out of her dark blue silk blouse. "Let alone getting out and do anything else after office hours."

"I saw on the news you were having some trouble. But I'm glad to see you still on your feet." Tamera nodded as she picked up a highball glass to polish with a clean rag.

Maggie turned back to the bartender. "Tamera, can you get us three glasses with ice and a bottle of Jameson – Black Barrel if you have it."

"You got it, Mags." The bartender ducked down to grab a fresh bottle of whiskey and three glasses filled with ice and accepted the offered money from the Detective. Tamera took the liberty of breaking the seal of the bottle and pouring out generous amounts of the amber liquid into each glass.

"Thanks!"

Maggie pushed the nearest glass toward Brianna and offered her hand. "I don't believe we've officially met, I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer."

Brianna accepted the offered spirit and took Maggie's hand with a firm handshake. "I'm Brianna Nelson, a friend of Lena's and I'm finishing the first half of my Residency at Luthor Children's Hospital. My program has us split between different locations, so in a few weeks I'll be reassigned to another hospital in the city soon." Brianna gestured vaguely in the air. "As it were, I believe we've met before, but I can't place where."

"Well if she added you to the chat and brought you here then you must be one of the good ones. Welcome to the gang." Maggie held up her glass and lightly tapped it against Brianna's filled one before taking a sip of the smooth whiskey. Maggie sighed in appreciation of the drink before angling the glass to other woman. "And yes we have, but I wouldn't blame you if you had forgotten. I was the responding Detective to your attempted mugging a little under a year ago."

Brianna eyes widened. "I thought I recognized you. Sorry, I've tried to block out a lot of that night."

Maggie nodded. "Like I said, I don't blame you." The Detective turned to face Lena who had been silently watching the interaction while sipping her drink. "I didn't know that you two had kept in touch, or knew each other well enough, since last time Lena was… Well, not herself."

Brianna laughed. "Funny story that is, this one decided to take a nose dive from the top of an apartment building."

Lena set down her drink abruptly. "I didn't 'take a nose dive', I was shot."

"Yeah, I don't see how that is any better," Brianna scoffed as she took a sip of her whiskey. "Anyways, I found her knocked out in the alleyway still in her gear. I had to remove the mask and throat guard to make sure she still had a pulse and then I managed to drag her back to her place before the police could arrive. Patched her up best I could without going to the ER." Brianna swirled her drink around her glass before taking a sip, humming in appreciation of the taste. "We've kept in touch since then and have been hanging out outside the ring on the weekends."

Maggie tilted her head to the side. "The ring?"

"Boxing. It's one of the few fighting styles Lena sucks at. Knocked her out flat in less than a minute once." Brianna smirked around the rim of her glass.

Maggie roared with laughter. "Please tell me you got that on camera. I would literally pay to see that."

Lena groaned as the two other women traded embarrassing stories about the youngest Luthor from the last few months. "Enough! Alright, we get it already. I knew this was a bad idea to have you two meet."

"Perhaps…" Maggie grinned as she tilted her drink towards the medical Resident. "Although it is nice to put a face with the name."

"Likewise, Detective." Brianna smiled.

Lena tapped her glass with her fingernail to get the attention of her companions. "Okay ladies, let's get down to business. Obviously there was a reason I asked to you both to meet me here…"

"You mean it wasn't just to make friends and drink our sorrows?" Maggie joked as she topped Brianna's glass as well as her own. Brianna chuckled at the Detective's wit, the boxer feeling a healthy flush in her cheeks with each passing sip of whiskey.

"All jokes aside, Maggie. We need to take about your new partner, Detective Riker." Lena pointed to the Detective around her clutched glass.

Brianna nodded. "I heard he's quite the charmer."

"No kidding." Maggie hummed in acknowledgement as she sipped her whiskey. "He's a great detective, but he needs to work on his bedside manner when dealing with perps. He means well, but he tends to get really into his cases…"

"Not unlike someone else I know." Lena chided. Maggie chuckled dryly at the jibe.

"Well, jackass or not, he's dangerous – Right? I'm assuming that's what happened with yesterday's smoke-and-mirrors shindig?" Brianna asked while gesturing her drink around in a circular motion between Lena and herself.

"Exactly," Lena nodded. "I'm worried about his involvement. I may not know much about law enforcement, but I do know that having a full squad of police officers, plus a K-9 unit to search my penthouse is not standard procedure of a corporate espionage case."

"No it is not. Which is why this is so concerning." Maggie's grip on her drink tightened as she swirled the amber liquid around the glass. "I'm not sure how he got the information, or who is supplying him these tips, but Riker believes that you're connected to the vigilante." Maggie took a sip of her drink as Lena and Brianna stared deeply into their own glasses. "I don't think Riker knows who Archaius is, but he suspects some sort of connection. Perhaps before tonight he might have believed that you were the vigilante, Little Luthor. But thanks to your quick thinking, and having an ace in your pocket that even I didn't know about, you've done the impossible by being in two places at once." Maggie raised her glass and tipped it towards Brianna who nodded back.

"But I'm assuming that means that Lena isn't completely cleared of suspicion," Brianna asked as she adjusted herself on her barstool.

Maggie chuckled darkly. "Oh no. Lena's still suspect number one on his list. Although your little stunt last night is a major setback to his plans."

"His plans being raiding my apartment?" Lena sighed as she picked up the half empty bottle of whiskey to refill her glass.

"Trying to catch you with your pants down, so to speak. Originally I thought he was raiding your place just to irritate you because of your last name. But unfortunately for us, Riker had other plans once we gained access to your place." Maggie shrugged. "Lucky for all of us, you're a genius with a contingency plan. I just wished you could have clued me in on it though." Brianna hummed in agreement as they both glanced over at the vigilante in question.

There was an awkward pause as the women sipped their drinks and Tamera filled their glasses with fresh ice. Lena finally broke the tension with a deep sigh.

"Listen ladies, I'm sorry for keeping you both in the dark. I should have had you two meet a long time ago and explained my plans to you both, so you wouldn't be blindsided." Lena signed as she avoided the gazes of both women on either side of her by staring intently into her drink. "I am so used to doing things on my own, both with L-Corp and with this whole vigilante thing, that I forgot how my actions could affect both of you. You both have helped me without question and your friendship and loyalty means more to me than either of you will ever know. I'm sorry for being selfish and for putting both of you in such a situation that could have cost you your jobs, and in Brianna's case, your life. I'm so sorry."

Maggie and Brianna caught each other's eye over the brunet's bowed head and nodded in understanding. Brianna reached out and clasped the CEO on the shoulder, forcing the other woman to look up from her drink. "Thank you for the apology, Lena. Just keep us in the loop next time." Lena smiled gratefully up at her friend while Maggie lightly hit Lena's arm with her fist.

"Yeah, Little Luthor. Don't get all mushy on us."

Lena felt herself tear up despite the woman's teasing reply. "Thank you. Both of you, really. I don't know what I would do without you."

Maggie gave the vigilante a genuine smile. "We've got your back, Little Luthor."

Brianna nodded. "Maggie's right. We've got your six."

Lena smiled as she felt the boxer give her shoulder a slight squeeze of reassurance before she let go, giving the vigilante a shit-eating grin. "But if you want to thank us properly, you can buy us all a round of shots. God knows you can afford it."

"I like the way you think." Maggie smirked as she waved down the bartender. "Tamera, a round of Eilafa 'ja Rum!"

Tamera laughed as she grabbed a clear bottle on the top shelf with an iridescent blue liquid inside. "You think you and your friends here can handle this on top of half a bottle of whiskey?"

"Oh I'm sure they are up for the challenge." Maggie smirked as she placed a small shot glass full of the glowing rum in front of each women. "Bottoms up, Ladies!"

"Cheers!" Brianna spoke lifting the glass towards each woman.

"Sláinte!" Lena's voice was raspy from a thick in an Irish accent, the alcohol bringing out the normally hidden accent from her years at boarding school in Ireland.

All three women tapped the tiny glassware together carefully before shooting back the alien alcohol.

Lena gasped as soon as the glowing blue liquid burned its way down her throat, her body filled with a rush of euphoria and the smell of lavender and something musky – like the smell of rain after a storm. For a split second it felt like she was separated from her body as she looked down at her own body, which was moving so slowly that Lena could see an afterimage of her arm as she continued to take the shot. Lena's high quickly came to a stuttering halt as her consciousness was slammed back into her body with the same feeling of jumping into a large pool of water.

Lena and Brianna spluttered and coughed as they both tried to catch their breath from the alien liquor.

"What was that?!" Brianna gasped as she waved down Tamera for a glass of water.

"The locals call it _Epithumia_. It's the closest thing the planet has to alcohol." Maggie hummed in appreciation as she eyed the empty shot glass. "It makes you experience a high from endorphins and dopamine – although the natives will tell you it's like drinking pure desire. This is one of the few spirits offered in this bar that is safe for human consumption."

Lena blushed as she mulled this information over, recalling the scents that had flooded her senses. She sucked in a deep breath of air as she tried to calm her nerves. Lena was broken from her spiraling thoughts as the Maggie took a shuddering breath before speaking in a low murmur.

"Gun powder and leather… After all this time, it's always the same."

Brianna glanced at Lena, clearly feeling the sorrow coming off the detective in waves, but unsure how to address the woman. There was a pause in the conversation as each women felt the weight of the situation on their shoulders; each pondering on their own unique highs.

"So, Detective…" Brianna glanced over at Maggie to distract the Latina woman from returning to her forgotten whiskey. "I was wondering, how did you find out that Lena was… the green guy? As member of law enforcement, I would think you would be against her other activities."

Maggie seemed to snap out of her thoughts and nodded in understanding as she refilled her glass. "Lena and I have an understanding as to the necessity of her role on the streets. With Supergirl gone, the police needed a heavy hitter to lighten the load, and to act outside the strict lines of the law, so to speak." She took a deep drink before flashing a mischievous smile. "As for how I found out about Lena as the hood? Now that's an interesting story. It all started when…"

The detective was cut off before she could finish her sentence by the clattering of a fallen chair and the loud sound of yelling as two aliens abruptly stood up, one towering over the other as they shouted in their mother tongues. Lena couldn't translate the words, but she could tell from their body language and tone that it was a mix of profanities. Out of instinct Lena's hand reached out to grab hold of Brianna's arm and angled her own body between the fighting aliens and the medical Resident.

"Police, break it up!" Maggie shouted as she jumped from her seat and rushed to between them, flashing her badge in their direction. It took only a few tense seconds of shouting and arguing before the two aliens gruffly toned down their shouting and returned to their seats as Maggie defused the situation.

Maggie's frustration was evident as she walked back to her barstool and took a large swig of the amber liquid. "Damn men. It's mating season for their kind and they both have eyes on the same potential mate. I told them to keep it in their pants or take it outside. God, what a mess." She took another large drink of the whiskey before waving down the bartender who was refilling someone else's order. "Hey Tamera, whatever happened to Mon-El? I haven't seen him working here in a while. I thought he was supposed to be a bouncer as well as a shitty bartender."

Tamera set down the completed drink and leaned over to the group of women and replied in a lower voice. "You mean you haven't heard? Mon-El left with that Daxamite ship a few months ago."

Lena paused with her drink halfway to her lips. She remembered seeing on the news while stuck at L-Corp about an unidentified space ship that came into orbit and sent out a broadcast only on certain frequencies over the city. By the time Lena had finished with her conference call with an investor in France, the ship had left orbit.

Lena was distracted by her thoughts as Tamera continued speaking. "Apparently he and his girlfriend broke up, so he left on the ship."

"Good riddance!" Maggie snorted into her drink, were vocabulary becoming more harsh and loose-lipped with the addition of the alien liquor and each refill of her glass. Lena made a mental note to call her driver to take them all home later.

Maggie chuckled into her drink. "That man-child couldn't mix a whiskey sour to save his life. Besides, he never did treat Kara right. She could do so much better than that boy." Maggie's eyes flickered over to the CEO as Lena sipped her drink with tight lips.

Lena knew that Mon-El and Kara had broken up, but she had been under the impression that it was an amicable split; not that he had left her to return home – or rather what was left of it. Her grip tightened around her glass as she threw back the contents of her drink and poured herself several fingers worth. She could tell the alcohol was starting to cloud her mind and judgment, as she would normally never show this much distaste or jealousy towards Kara's Ex while in public, but the off-duty vigilante couldn't find it in herself to care. There were no paparazzi here to take pictures of her disshelved state; only close friends, an attractive barkeep, and a bottle to drown her sorrows.

Brianna choked on her whiskey and coughed violent to clear her lungs of the burning spirits. "Wait, are you telling me that Kara dated a man? I thought she was…" Brianna stopped as Maggie gave her a glare that went unnoticed by the CEO as Lena was glaring into her drink.

Maggie cleared her throat. "As I said, I'm glad he's gone. Alex and I…" Maggie paused to take a deep breath. "Alex and I never liked him."

"Who's Alex?" Brianna set down her glass gently as she gazed at the clearly hurting Detective.

"Agent Alex Danvers, FBI… Or 'DEO' as I learned latter," Lena interrupted before Maggie had a chance to speak, giving the Latina woman a chance to contain her emotions. "She's Kara's adoptive sister."

Maggie cleared her throat catching the attention of the other women. "Alex is – was – my girlfriend."

"Was?" Brianna asked directing the question to Lena as the detective had taken a large swig of her drink and had pointedly looked away from her companions.

"It was during the last large scale Cadmus attack. Alex was on board the cargo ship that disappeared along with over four hundred aliens. Agent Danvers was with Supergirl, trying to stop it." Lena took a sip of her drink before slamming down the glass. It was a miracle the lowball glassware didn't shatter. "Project Exodus. How fitting of a name." Lena spat out bitterly.

"What's the DEO?" Brianna asked.

Maggie sighed as she ran a finger along the edge of her glass. "Department of Extranormal Operations – a secret government run group who monitors and addresses alien threats. Alex was the Deputy Director according to the servers I hacked about half a year ago."

Brianna almost succeeded in snorting up her whiskey. "You what?!"

Lena waved her off. "It was before your time. Anyway, apparently the DEO use the FBI as a front to their activities in the field. Kara never told me about any of this, I had to find out via the files I stole… But that's a matter for another time."

Brianna nodded as she accepted Lena's solemn statement. "So this DEO, do they know where Alex and the others are?"

Lena shook her head. "Not according to the files I found. But I left a code that will tell me if they find anything as well as I have a program running that's searching for any unusual frequencies from deep space. Until then, we have nothing." Lena took a sip of her whiskey.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Brianna asked hesitantly.

"There's nothing we can do. Not here… Not while on Earth." Lena laughed bitterly. "Not unless you have a spare spaceship that can travel across galaxies and a signal to know where to look."

Brianna hummed as she considered the CEO's words. "Well if we can't do anything here, then maybe we need to start looking elsewhere. Think about it in a different angle."

"I'm listening." Lena arched an eyebrow as she studied the boxer's face pulled in concentration – a valiant effort considering how much alcohol was consumed in the last few hours.

"Well you keep looking at this as an abduction by Cadmus and sent into space, right? But we need to look at this as we would here on Earth. What Cadmus did was basically conduct a successful forced mass migration. They had no warning, so that means no resources and no way of returning that we know of. So if we look to our own history, we know that there a several definite possibilities of what happened to these aliens and Alex." Brianna started ticking off ideas on her fingers.

"One would be that they died either by lack of resources, by exposure to unknown planetary conditions, or will killed by hostile personal – assuming of course that they made it to a habitable destination. Not that I would ever believe this to be the case." Brianna stated quickly as she backtracked based on the horrified look on Lena's face.

"Two would be as refugees, they found a way to find safe passage on their way back, either by themselves or by way of charity from some other alien race. Which would take time, but ensure their return in the distant future. Three would be they are stranded on a planet, but have since made it their home via assimilation and have no want or need to return to Earth. But it sounds like this Alex is wanted here and thus would try to return if possible. Which leave us with one more possibility." Brianna took a deep breath and avoided the lingering gazes of both women as they hung on to her words. Lena felt a sense of dread as she quickly realized the last logically possibility that would happen.

"Slavery," Lena whispered in a horrified voice. Maggie downed the last of her liquor as Brianna nodded in confirmation.

"Is there any place that's deals in slaves or trafficking of any sort in this universe besides on Earth?" Brianna asked as she finished her drink and reached for her forgotten water.

Lena's thoughts were interrupted by Maggie, as she spoke for the first time since they started talking on the subject.

"Slaver's Moon," Maggie's knuckles turned white as she gripped her lowball glass tightly. "Also known as the planet, Maaldoria, found in the Arcturus system. I had a run-in with a dealer who worked closely with Maaldorians on my first mission working with Alex and the DEO." Maggie tapped the edge of the glass with her fingernail as she directed her gaze towards Lena. "You remember Veronica Sinclair, Little Luthor?"

"I knew her from boarding school," Lena replied in answer to Brianna's questioning glace. "A terrible woman who ran underground alien fighting rings. Supergirl helped Maggie shut down the fights, but not before a lot of aliens died."

"Well what happened to her? She might know where Alex and the others are." Brianna inquired.

Lena laughed darkly. "Ronnie disappeared over a year ago."

Brianna hummed as she mulled over the problem at hand before setting down her water in resolve. "Well, no one disappears without leaving something or someone behind. We'll do what we can here to try to find this woman and hopefully she'll lead us to Alex and the other aliens."

Lena scoffed at her friend's passionate display. "Your solution to all of this is to have hope?"

"Hope is all we have," Brianna murmured in a low tone.

 _Hope…_ What an idealistic and naive concept. And yet, when was the last time Lena had held onto hope? For a minute Lena imagined Brianna in her ill-fitted Archaius suit, riding around the city last night, not only as a way to help Lena out of her situation, but to also serve as a symbol of hope to the people of National City. While Brianna might have only worn the uniform for a few hours, she played the part well.

Lena took a deep breath as she considered her options. "Alright… So, we need to find Ronnie. Or at least contact someone who knew her latest whereabouts."

Maggie stayed silent as she sipped the last of her drink and watched the bartender chat with another patron while cleaning a martini glass with a rag. Maggie nodded in determination, a tentative plan forming in her mind.

"Leave it to me."


End file.
